Gabrielle
by Mackensy
Summary: Gabrielle vient vivre chez son père adoptif, Charlie, et sa sœur, Isabella, à Forks. Renvoyée de l'école de Salem, elle n'a d'autre choix que d'aller à Poudlard où elle rencontrera son vrai père. Pendant que Voldemort s'allie aux vampires...
1. Chapter 1

On était le premier jour de juillet mais dans cette ville le soleil avait du mal à traverser les épais nuages qui la recouvrait. Dans une gare presque vide, une jeune fille nommée Gabrielle était assise sur un banc avec sa malle à ses pieds, attendant une personne qui aurait du être là depuis maintenant trente bonnes minutes. Cette personne n'était autre que sa grande sœur Isabella qui préférait qu'on l'appelle Bella. Donc elle l'attendait devant la gare de Port Angeles, elle venait de rentrer de l'école ou elle vivait la plupart de l'année et elle ne revenait que pour les vacances. Enfin non, elle ne venait pas ici d'habitude elle allait chez sa mère car ses parents étant divorcés elle et sa sœur vivaient chez elle. Mais elle avait apprit que Renée, sa maman, voyageait avec son nouveau copain et donc Bella était revenue vivre chez leur père. Suivant le même chemin et comme c'était que pour deux mois elle était venue pour vivre à Forks. Une camionnette se gara et une fille aux cheveux bruns lâchés en sortit, Bella, elle se dirigea vers Gabrielle qui ne sachant pas trop quoi faire lui fit un simple salut de la main en guise de bonjour. Toutes deux avaient été très proches avant, Bella assumait son rôle de grande sœur à la perfection et Gabrielle la considérait comme son modèle mais le temps avait passé et leur parent avait divorcé. Et le reste était encore plus compliqué enfaite elles n'avaient jamais vraiment prit le temps de se parler et les liens c'étaient effilochées.

- T'es en retard. Lança Gabrielle tout en se levant

- Bonjour à toi aussi. La reprit sa sœur

- Bonjour et tu es en retard. Se corrigea Gaby

- Je sais j'étais occupés. Dit Bella rouge en évitant de la regarder

- Bon d'accord, je passe, on rentre? Demanda Gabrielle tout en prenant sa malle

- Enfaite ça te dérange si je passe chez quelqu'un pour déposer quelque chose, ça ne prendra que deux minutes. Demanda Isabella toujours aussi rouge

- Ok. Répondit simplement sa sœur qui voulait surtout savoir se qui pouvait autant faire rougir sa sœur.

- Merci.

Le voyage se fit dans un calme olympien aucune des deux n'avaient envie de commencé un sujet de conversation. Bella observa sa sœur du coin de l'œil ça fessait presque un an qu'elle ne l'avait pas revue. Et sa petite sœur avait changé ses cheveux d'un noir d'encre lui arrivait au épaule, elle devait mesurer un peu près 1m60 et elle aimait toujours s'habiller de la même façon qu'elle. Elle remarqua que même si son corps avait pu changer pendant son adolescence son visage avait gardé se petit air d'enfance qui les fessait tous craquer. C'est d'ailleurs grâce à ça et son regard de chien battu qu'elle arrivait à tout avoir. Elles s'arrêtèrent devant une immense maison toute vitrée entourée de bois.

- Tu veux bien restée dans la voiture j'en ai que pour quelques minutes. Demanda Bella tout en retirant sa ceinture

- Si c'est quelques minutes durent autant que celles que j'ai attendues tantôt alors non. Répliqua sa sœur toujours contrarié d'avoir du attendre, elle détestait attendre.

- S'il te plait, je rentre et je ressors. Promit Isabella

- Ok mais tu me devras un service. Lâcha Gabrielle avec un petit sourire en coin

- Marcher conclu. Dit Bella tout sourire en sortant de la voiture

- Tu as dis dix minutes avant que je vienne faire un scandale. Rappela Gab, elle mit ses écouteurs et alluma son mp3. Après les dix minutes elle allait sortir pour reprendre sa sœur par la peau du coup quand cette dernière sortit de la maison.

- Je suis là. Lança Bella en s'installant

- C'était limite. Répliqua la plus jeune

- Je sais bon on rentre maintenant.

Elles roulèrent toujours dans le silence quand Gabrielle se tourna vers sa sœur et posa la question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis qu'il était en route.

- T'as honte de moi? Demanda-t-elle tout en la regardant pour voir sa réaction

- Non pourquoi?

- Une impression. Répondit-elle tout en se retournant vers la vitre

- Ecoute je n'ai aucun problème avec ça. Dit finalement Isabella tout en se concentrant sur la route

- Sur, mais tu sais "ça" à un nom. Répliqua sa sœur tout en continuant de fixer le paysage

- Gaby voulons nous vraiment avoir cette conversation ici et maintenant. Interrogea la conductrice ne voulant pas entrer dans se sujet la particulièrement

- Toi non en tout cas. Lança l'autre

- Tu es fatiguée après ton voyage. Affirma Bella voulant arrêter cette conversation

- Si tu le dis. Souffla Gabrielle

Elles arrivèrent enfin à la maison, Gabrielle sortit prit ses bagages et suivit sa sœur vers sa chambre où elle s'enferma. Rien n'avais changé dans sa chambre depuis la dernière fois où elle y avait mit les pieds. Des dessins de sorciers, des mondes féérique, de vampires,… tout était là. Les livres de contes de fée que son père lui lisait avant de s'endormir, son bureau, son lit. Une photo sur le mur attira son attention on pouvait voir deux petites filles qui souriaient. Cette photo avait été prise peu avant son onzième anniversaire quand tout était encore normal. Où Bella était encore sa grande sœur et où sa famille était soudée. Mais là elle allait avoir quinze ans et rien n'était comme avant. On frappa à la porte et une Bella apparemment en colère entra.

- Tu comptais me le dire quand? Lança-elle

- Jamais, surement. Répondit Gabrielle calmement sachant très bien de quoi sa sœur fessait référence.

- Très spirituel mais tu te rends compte te faire virer de ton école qu'est ce que tu as fait? Interrogea Bella se calment petit à petit

- Tu veux vraiment le savoir? Répliqua sa sœur sarcastiquement

- Oui enfin non. Répondit Bella confuse

- Oui, non ou tu veux un joker. S'amusa Gab qui s'avait qu'elle était encore entrain de gagner la manche. Mais en même temps face à sa sœur c'était trop facile.

- Gaby pourquoi es-tu comme ça? Se lamenta l'ainé ne sachant plus comment aborder Le sujet

- Tu le sais. Souffla Gabrielle se détournant de sa sœur, ne voulant pas atterrir sur un autre sujet difficile. Celui qu'elle évitait systématiquement.

- Non, j'aimerai le savoir. Pour moi tu es toujours restée la même quoi qu'ils m'ont dit. Avoua Isabella n'aimant pas voir sa sœur se refermer

- Comment peux-tu dire que je suis restée la même alors que je ne sais même pas qui je suis. S'emporta la plus jeune

- Tu es ma petite sœur. Affirma Isabella voyant le désarroi de sa sœur

- C'est faux. Répliqua simplement Gaby.

Cette simple phrase leurs fit du mal à toutes les deux. Bella sortit sans un mot laissant sa sœur assise sur son lit. Plusieurs heures passèrent quand Bella revint dans la chambre, Gabrielle était couchée sur son lit sa valise n'avait pas bougé, elle prit une couverture et la mit sur l'endormie et lui déposa un bisou sur le front.

- Pour moi tu es ma petite sœur, je t'aime. Souffla-elle avant de se diriger vers la sortie et de fermer la porte.

Quand elle fut certaine d'être seul, Gabrielle ouvrit les yeux réalisant que le lien était peut-être réparable.

* * *

ça vous à plus, non, oui, avec modération lol. Donnez votre avis ça n'a pas de prix


	2. Chapter 2

Quand elle se réveilla le lendemain, Gabrielle eu une seul pensée, elle avait faim. Il était neuf heures, elle descendit et vit que son père était assis à la table entrain de lire le journal.

- Bonjour. Dit-elle doucement pour signaler sa présence et ne sachant pas vraiment la réaction de son père depuis le temps qu'il ne s'était plus revu.

- Bonjour, alors bien dormi? Répondit simplement le Chérif

- Oui très bien.

- Quand je suis rentré hier Bella m'a dit que tu étais épuisée donc je t'ai laissé dormir.

- Merci papa, si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué.

Et elle le serra dans ses bras, elle avait toujours été proche de lui encore plus qu'avec sa maman. Même si elle ne l'avait plus revu à cause du divorce elle lui écrivait souvent des longues lettres où elle lui racontait son école, ses amis mais elle avait peut-être omis l'accident.

- Moi aussi mon ange, mais il va falloir qu'on aille une discussion. Dit Charlie tout en lui montrant de s'assoir en face de lui.

- Si tu parles de celle avec les garçons et les filles alors non merci. Répondit Gabrielle

- Gaby s'il te plait, Bella à reçu un coup de téléphone de Renée qui lui disait que tu avais été renvoyé de ton école. C'est vrai? Demanda son père qui ne pouvait croire que sa fille avait pu faire quelque chose pour se faire virer. Bien sur elle aimait bien les blagues et elle était un peu insolente pour certain mais pas au point de se faire renvoyer.

- Théoriquement oui. Répondit sa fille

- Et qu'as-tu fait? Demanda-t-il

- J'ai peut-être fait exploser le laboratoire. Avoua-t-elle en regardant la réaction de son père.

- Comment as-tu… Non laisse tomber et tu sais où tu vas aller? S'inquiéta ce dernier

- Non, mais je vais envoyer des lettres. Répondit simplement sa fille

- Ok mais en attendant je vais devoir te punir. Grogna Charlie n'aimant pas punir sa fille

- Non sérieux? Papa tu ne m'as jamais puni, c'est Renée qui le fessait toujours. S'exclama-t-elle

- Je sais mais maintenant que tu vis avec moi… Commença Charlie

- Et elle est où Bella? La coupa Gabrielle

- Ne change pas de sujet. Elle est avec son copain. Dit-il voyant où voulait en venir sa manipulatrice de fille

- T'as l'air de l'apprécier. Continua cette dernière gagnant petit à petit son combat

- Oui c'est un garçon très bien et d'une bonne famille. Expliqua le Chérif baissant les armes

- Et il s'appelle? Demanda Gab, le coup de grâce

- Edward Cullen. Répondit-il se replongeant dans son journal.

Elle prit son petit déjeuner composé de Kellogs et une tasse de chocolat chaud et monta dans sa chambre. Regardant vers le bureau, elle soupira car elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de passer son premier jour de vacance à envoyer des lettres à des écoles. Donc elle prit sa veste et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrer quand une voix derrière elle l'interrompit.

- Où vas-tu? Demanda Charlie appuyer contre le mur souriant.

- Je pensais faire un tour, pour voir se qui a changer. Si tu es d'accord bien sur. Répondit Gabrielle avec un plus grand sourire encore.

- Tu as toujours su m'amadouer. Se résigna son père tout en balançant la tête et en haussant les épaules. Bon d'accord mais sois rentrée pour midi j'aimerai quand même voir mes deux filles ensemble. On ira manger dehors. Continua-t-il on pouvait voir rien qu'à son visage qu'il était heureux d'avoir ses filles à la maison.

- Ok bye. Répondit Gabrielle tout en sortant.

Elle sortit et sans trop savoir où elle allait, elle marcha, laissant ses pieds décider d'où ils voulaient aller. Elle put remarquer que comme sa chambre rien n'avais vraiment changé, et aussi que à cause des vacances beaucoup de jeunes étaient dans les rues. La plupart la regardait, les nouvelles vont vite dans une petite ville et quand l'autre fille de chérif Swan arrive ça fait du bruit. Elle était presque certaine que Bella avait du être le centre d'attention de tout le monde quand elle était arrivée ici. Bizarrement elle aimait bien Forks, la pluie et le temps grisâtre comme aujourd'hui lui plaisait. Ses pieds l'ayant conduit vers une forêt elle voulu faire demi tour quand son attention fut attirer par une chose noire et tout à coup elle eut froid, très froid. Et cette chose de moins en moins floue s'avançait vers elle, Gabrielle voulu prendre quelque chose dans sa botte mais des images s'imposèrent dans son esprit. C'était un peu avant que c'est parents divorce elle était au-dessus des escaliers avec sa sœur et elles écoutaient une conversation entre leurs parents et un certain Albus dans le salon. Cet homme voulait que Gabrielle aille dans son école, que là elle serait en sécurité et qu'elle pourrait rencontrer son père. A ses mots Charlie se mit en colère en disant que c'était sa fille, et que personne ne lui enlèverait. Albus se résigna et leur proposa de l'inscrire dans une autre école celle de Salem pour sorcier quand même. Elle fut ramenée à la réalité quand elle se sentit projeter en arrière, sa tête cogna contre une pierre et se qui brouilla sa vue. Elle vu l'ombre de la créature et une autre celle d'un loup aux yeux bruns, elle n'en était pas sur, avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres.

Elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux et la lumière l'éblouit donc elle les referma. Tout doucement elle recommença pour s'habituer à l'abondance de lumière. Elle se redressa et examina les lieux, apparemment elle se trouvait à l'hôpital, allonger sur un lit, quelques minutes passèrent quand un médecin blond entra.

- Mademoiselle Swan, enfin réveiller, premier jour dans notre ville et déjà à l'hôpital vous faites mieux que votre sœur. S'exclama-t-il avec un sourire en coin tout en regardant une feuille avec les états de santé de sa patiente.

- Je tiens à préciser que d'habitude, c'est Isabella la plus maladroite. Répondit-elle en fixant l'homme

- Bien, bien. Je suis le docteur Cullen. Expliqua ce dernier tout en l'examinant

- Ah comme dans Edward Cullen? Demanda innocemment Gabrielle

- Oui c'est mon fils. Déclara le docteur Cullen

- Gabrielle soit un peu poli, désolée Carlisle. S'exclama Bella qui venait de rentrer et qui s'approchait de son lit

- Il n'y a pas de problème Bella, bon Gabrielle te souviens-tu de se qui sait passer? Demanda Carlisle

Gabrielle réfléchis quelques secondes, non elle n'allait pas raconter quel avait vu une ombre qui était sans nul doute un détraqueur, non elle n'allait pas lui dire qu'un loup immense l'avait sauvé mais si elle disait qu'elle ne se souvenait de rien ça pouvait être problématique. Elle n'aimait pas les hôpitaux, ni les infirmeries, d'ailleurs quand elle avait fait exploser la classe de potion. Elle avait du aller à l'infirmerie, l'infirmière l'avait laissé partir plus tôt car selon ces mots "vous allez me rendre dingue Mademoiselle Swan".

- C'est plutôt flou, qui m'a ramené ici? Demanda Gabrielle pour avoir un début de réponse cohérente

- Jacob Black tu te souviens de lui? Questionna le docteur tout en la fixant

- Oui on jouait ensemble avant. Répondit Gab en sachant que se n'était pas la réponse qu'il attendait

- Gabrielle tu sais très bien que ce qu'il te demande. Tonna sa sœur qui avait déjà du mal à accepter que sa sœur détourne la conversation avec elle mais encore moins qu'elle le fasse avec Carlisle.

- Oui je sais, j'ai trébuché en arrière et je me suis cogné et Jacob m'a prit dans ses bras et m'a amené ici. Expliqua Gabrielle. La légendaire adresse des filles Swan à encore payer. Rajouta-t-elle tout en souriant face à la couleur rouge qu'avait prit sa sœur.

- Bon je pense que tout est correct donc Bella va pouvoir te ramener chez vous. Dit finalement le médecin.

- Merci docteur Cullen. Dit Gabrielle car elle savait qu'il aurait plus l'ennuyer plus longtemps si elle n'avait pas été la sœur de Isabella.

- Merci Carlisle. Dit cette dernière.

Ils remplirent les papiers, et sortirent de l'hôpital avant de rentrer toutes les deux dans la camionnette de Bella.

- Où est papa? Demanda Gabrielle s'étonnant que son père ne c'était pas précipiter à l'hôpital.

- Il m'a téléphoné pour me dire qu'il était occupé, c'était surement grave pour qu'il ne vienne pas. Répondit Bella pour rassurer sa sœur

- Oui surement. Souffla Gaby en se demandant si tout était vraiment comme avant avec son père peut-être qu'elle se fessait des illusions et que son papa-gâteau n'existait plus.

- Tu comptes me dire se qui sait passer? Demanda Isabella sortant sa sœur de ses pensées.

- Je l'ai déjà dit à ton beau-père. Répondit-elle en écartant le sujet

- Ce n'est… peu importe. Commença Bella. J'ai vraiment eu peur quand Carlisle m'a appelé pour me dire que tu étais à l'hôpital. Avoua-t-elle en repensant au coup de fil de Carlisle.

- Sur, t'a du interrompre ton rendez-vous avec son fils. Dit-elle sachant que sa sœur allait bientôt abandonner la partie et ça ne manqua pas.

- S'il te plait on ne va pas recommencer. Soupira cette dernière

- Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non, tu sais tu peux très bien me déposer et aller revoir ton cher Edward Cullen. Proposa sa sœur sachant qu'elle ne le ferrait pas

- Très bien dit à papa que je rentrerai tard. Répondit simplement cette dernière en s'arrêtant.

Elle l'a déposa et redémarra, franchement Gabrielle ne croyait pas que sa sœur l'aurait fait surtout qu'elle sortait de l'hôpital. Elle dut admettre que sa sœur avait bien changée depuis les dernières vacances enfin dans le bon sens. Elle décida de rentrer et trouva son père assis sur le canapé le visage dans les mains. Elle s'approcha tout doucement et elle fut choquée de voir qu'il pleurait. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu pleurer.

* * *

Des impressions sur Gaby? Le monde d'Harry Potter arrive progressivement au prochain chapitre.


	3. Chapter 3

Merci beaucoup à didi64 ma seule commentatrice qui fait que j'ai mis ce chapitre plus vite que prévu.

* * *

-Tu crois que les morts peuvent veiller sur nous ?

-Oui, je crois qu'il nous pardonnent nos fautes,  
Je crois même que c'est facile pour eux.

"Une vie inachevée"

* * *

-Papa? Dit-elle doucement en s'asseyant à côté de lui

- Ah tu es rentrée je ne t'ai pas entendu, et Bella? Et toi comment vas-tu? Tu veux quelque chose? Répondit son père essayant de cacher ses larmes

- Papa qu'est ce qui se passe?

- Je t'aime Gabrielle autant que j'aime Bella tu le sais

- Oui papa bien sur que je le sais. Tu commences à me faire peur

- Un homme est venu, Albus Dumbledore

Et là le monde de Gabrielle s'écroula, ce nom qui l'avait détruit elle et sa famille une première fois. Quand elle avait apprit que sa famille n'était pas vraiment la sienne. Et que suite à sa visite ces parents c'étaient déchirés car Renée voulait la mettre à Poudlard et Charlie refusait qu'elle rencontre l'homme qui l'avait abandonné. Si elle ne l'aimait pas autant, Gabrielle l'aurait trouvé égoïste, mais Charlie était son père et pour elle personne ne pourrait prétendre prendre sa place. Donc elle ne voulait pas rencontrer cette homme par conséquent Renée avait acceptée qu'elle aille à Salem mais ces parent avait quand même divorcé. Et elle s'en voulait et elle était sûre qu'Isabella lui en voulait aussi. Une semaine plus tard elle partait pour Salem et elle n'eu jamais le temps dans parler avec elle. Ni du divorce, ni du fait qu'elle était une sorcière. Se reprenant elle demanda à son père.

-Qu'est qu'il voulait?

- Il m'a dit que tu n'étais pas en sécurité que l'accident de tantôt n'en était pas un. Qu'il fallait te mettre à l'abri et que le seul à être assez sûr était Poudlard

- Jamais! Cria-t-telle scandalisé qu'il veuille encore de un la séparé de sa famille et de deux dirigé sa vie

-Je n'ai pas plus envie que toi, mais je veux que tu sois en sécurité et si c'est le seul moyen

- Non, non et non

-Très bien on va y réfléchir

Gabrielle était presque en larme et on sonna à la porte. Elle se reprit et ouvrit aux visiteurs c'était Billy et son fils Jacob. Il venait pour prendre des nouvelles et regarder le match par la même occasion, ils virent bien que quelque chose clochait dans l'attitude du chérif mais ils mirent ça sur le compte de l'accident. De son côté Gabrielle réfléchissait dans la cuisine sur comment échappé à Poudlard. Elle pouvait toujours aller à Beauxbatons seulement elle ne parlait pas français, ou arrêter la magie mais ça non plus elle ne pouvait pas. Et une question lui vint pourquoi on lui en voulait. Son père avait dit que l'accident n'en était pas un mais comment un détraqueur aurait pu venir.

- Sava tu as l'air perdue?

- Oui merci Jacob, je vais bien. D'ailleurs merci pour tantôt

- De rien, tu te souviens de quoi au juste

- Pas grand chose pourquoi?

- Rien, rien

Elle savait qu'il mentait, elle était très douée pour savoir quand quelqu'un mentait. Et maintenant qu'elle le regardait dans les yeux elle pouvait voir la ressemblance avec ceux du loup. C'était lui le loup, au tout cas se n'était pas un loup-garou, alors un animagus peut-être.

- Et Bella, elle est où? Demanda Jacob

- Avec Edward, je pense. Répondit vaguement Gab

- Je me demande ce qu'elle lui trouve à ce vampire. Murmura-t-il mais pas assez bas

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit? Demanda Gabrielle étant presque certaine d'avoir bien entendu

- Rien. Dit-il en détournant les yeux

- Non dis-le moi. Edward est un vampire?

- Non ça n'existe pas

Elle essaya de se rappeler Carlisle, et elle jura contre elle-même pour ne pas avoir remarqué tout les signes et surtout ses yeux. Mais si elle se souvenait de ses cours sur les vampires, il devait se nourrir de sang animal vu la couleur. Elle était en colère contre elle-même mais aussi contre Bella, et dans ces cas là ses yeux étaient d'un noir d'encre.

- Bella sait que se sont des vampires?

- Je ne suis pas sensé en parler

- Oui ou non?

- Oui

- Très bien conduit moi chez eux

- Je ne peux pas laisser mon père ici

- Très bien j'irai toute seule

- Hors de question

- Cul de sac

- Bon je t'y conduis, mais Bella va me tuer

- Sauf si je la tue avant

Ils partirent donc prétextant qu'ils en avaient marre de rester enfermer et qu'ils reviendraient avant la fin du match. Ils roulèrent et s'arrêtèrent devant la maison qu'elle avait vu hier.

- Bella va me tuer. Marmonna le loup en trainant les pieds.

- Tu peux partir si tu veux

- Non je suis courageux

- Tu essayes de te convaincre?

- Très marrant

Gabrielle s'arrêta devant la porte prit une profonde inspiration et sonna. Il fallut que trois secondes avant qu'on vienne ouvrir. C'était une jeune fille qui ressemblait à un lutin qui lui sauta au coup.

- Gabrielle, Bella m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. S'exclama la jeune vampire

- J'aimerai en dire autant. Répliqua Gaby d'un ton beaucoup plus sec

- Oh désolé je suis Alice. Mais entrez

Ils l'a suivirent jusqu'au salon où toute la famille était rassemblée Carlisle et une femme souriante était assis dans un divan, un garçon brun bien musclé était dans un fauteuil, il avait son bras autour de la taille d'une fille aux cheveux blond, un autre garçon qui avait l'air de souffrir était assis à côté d'eux, quand à Bella elle était assise sur les genoux d'Edward certainement. Cela aurait pu être une banale scène de famille devant la télévision s'ils n'étaient pas tous des vampires, à part Bella bien sûr. Cette d'ailleurs réagis au quart de tour.

- Que fais-tu ici? Qu'est ce qui te prend?

- Je ne sais pas et toi? Tu ne le sais peut-être pas mais les vampires ne sont pas gentils en général. Et même quand il ne mange que du sang animal ça peut déraper.

- Je l'aime bien cette gamine. S'exclama le garçon musclé qui se reçut une claque d'arrière la tête de la blonde

- Comment as-tu su?

- Devine, mon école tu crois que j'y fais quoi? Répondit Gabrielle sarcastiquement avec un petit sourire

- Peu importe, on ne vient pas chez les gens pour les insulter. Moralisa sa sœur

- Je n'ai insulté personne je n'ai qu'énumérer que des faits

- Très bien maintenant Jacob raccompagne m'a sœur chez nous

- Certainement pas avant de savoir si tu es en sécurités ici

- Je le suis maintenant va-t-en

- Pourquoi?

- Je ne veux pas te mettre en danger

- J'aurai mieux fait de rester à l'école car depuis que je suis revenu tout le monde me dit ça

- Quoi?

- Et si c'était moi qui te mettait en danger. Le détraqueur est venu pour moi

- Le détraquoi?

- Et si Jacob-loup n'aurait pas été là

- Tu sais pour la transformation de Jacob, tu te rends compte le temps qu'il m'a fallu pour tout découvrir et toi en deux jours

- Toi tu n'es pas comme moi

- C'est vrai, Bella n'a pas fait exploser tout un laboratoire, dommage d'ailleurs ça devait être trop cool. Moi je ne peux jamais rien démolir

- Merci et tu es?

- Emmett le seul l'unique et voici mon autre Rosalie, et le gus avec Alice c'est Jasper et bien sur Edward et Carlisle ainsi qu'Esmée. Voila notre famille de végétarien petite sorcière

- Tu leur as dit. Demanda Gaby sentant la colère qui c'était dissipé avec la phrase d'Emmett revenir de plus belle

- Beh oui. Répondit sa sœur rouge

- Super moi je n'ai pas le droit de savoir que se sont des vampires mais eux ils savent qui je suis

- Et on trouve ça trop cool

- Oui on avait comprit Emmett, sache qu'avec nous ton secret est garder et nous espérons que se sera réciproque. Dit Edward

- Si vous protéger ma sœur alors oui

- Il faudrait peut-être rentrer le match est presque terminer

- Ok mais j'en ai pas fini

- On a été ravi de te rencontrer

Jacob et Gabrielle sortirent et rentrèrent, elle se réfugia dans sa chambre, il était tard donc elle se changea et s'endormit. Cette nuit là fut très agitée, elle fit des cauchemars mais le matin elle ne se souvint de rien. Après avoir prit sa douche elle vit sur son bureau un hibou brun avec une lettre elle la prit et l'animal s'envola.

" Chère Mademoiselle Swan,

J'espère que votre père vous à parler de notre discussion et que vous avez compris que c'est dans votre intérêt d'accepter. Car je ne sais pas si vous le savez mais Voldemort est de retour et avec lui des temps sombres. Je vous propose de rencontrer d'autres étudiants de Poudlard pour vous aideront à prendre votre décision. En espérant une réponse positive je vous souhaite mademoiselle une agréable journée.

Albus Dumbledore,  
directeur de Poudlard"

Elle décida que pour l'instant elle ne répondrait pas. Elle descendit, son père et Bella déjeunaient, cette dernière avait fait des crêpes. Son père partit travailler et il ne resta plus que les deux filles.

- Charlie m'a dit que l'autre était venu. Dit Bella sa sœur sourit sachant très bien que l'autre signifiait Albus.

- Et?

- Tu veux en parler?

- On en à jamais parler la première fois pourquoi veux-tu en parler maintenant?

- Je regrette de ne pas l'avoir fait la première donc je veux me rattraper

- Ok. Que veux-tu que je te dise, que cette homme que je n'aime pas à gâcher ma vie deux fois et que je le déteste sans l'avoir vu. Que quelqu'un m'a envoyé un monstre et que je ne sais pas qui. Que m'a sœur fréquente un clan de vampire, et une meute de loup.

- Tu oublie quelque chose

-Quoi?

- Ton vrai père

- Mon père c'est Charlie

- Tu sais ce que je veux dire

- Non

- Bornée

- Merci, tu fais quoi aujourd'hui?

- Tu as toujours été doué pour changer de sujet. Je vais faire du shopping avec Alice et Rosalie.

- Toi faire du shopping? Ria sa sœur en l'imaginant trainer de magasin en magasin

- Très marrant. Et toi alors?

- Rien de prévu je vais rester au calme aujourd'hui

- Bien à tantôt alors il y a des reste de repas dans le frigo si tu as faim à midi

- No problem

Quand Bella fut sortie, Gabrielle alla dans sa chambre prit un livre sur les sorts anciens de Mary Ingles et s'assis dans le salon. Il était déjà midi quand on sonna à la porte. Elle cacha son livre sous les coussins et alla ouvrir sur Edward, Jasper et Emmett.

- Salut notre télé est tombée en panne et on se demandait si on pouvait venir squatter juste le temps du super match, on a de la pizza. Précisa Emmett comme si cela allait peser dans la balance

- Ok entrer

Ils entrèrent et s'installèrent devant le match tout en mangeant de la pizza. Pendant cette après-midi ils apprirent à se connaitre et Gabrielle s'entendit très bien avec Emmett.

- Donc dans cette école il y a ton père biologique que tu ne veux pas voir. Demanda-t-il quand le match fut fini et que les deux autres se disputaient pour voir soit un concert soit une série policière.

- Oui.

- Et tu n'as pas pensé que tu pourrais le faire souffrir pour t'avoir abandonné et comme ça cet Albus pourrait garder ces idées de protection pour lui.

- Pas bête. Je pourrais refaire le coup du labo de potion ou encore la fois où tous les profs avaient perdu leur voix si bien qu'aucun ne pouvait annuler le sort. Bien sûr un bon élève l'avait fait après trois jours.

- Ça devait être hilarant. Tu sais comment s'appelle ton père?

- Severus Rogue je pense

- Ça c'est du nom

- Emmett! Gronda Edward

- Quoi? Je suis toujours persécuté dans cette famille. Se plaignit le concerné avec un air enfantin

- Les filles vont bientôt rentrées on devrait partir.

- Merci pour tout Gabrielle

- Merci à vous, surtout toi Emmett

- Quand tu veux petite sorcière

Elle reprit son livre et alla le ranger dans ses affaires, sur le bureau se tenait toujours la lettre. L'idée d'Emmett était certes intéressante mais voir ce Severus ne lui disait rien. Probablement qu'au fond d'elle-même elle avait peur. En hululement la fit se retourner et un autre hibou était à la fenêtre avec une lettre.

"Gabrielle,

J'espère que mon dernier vœu a été exaucé et que l'on t'a donné ce prénom. Je suis ta mère enfin celle qui t'a mise au monde. Je ne pense pas que je te verrais car mon médecin est formel si je te mets au monde je mourrais. Mais je t'aime déjà tu es le fruit de mon amour pour ton père. Ton père qui j'en suis certaine t'aime mais qui a sûrement dût te faire adopter pour te protéger. Il peut paraitre froid pour ceux qui ne le connaissent pas, mais envers moi il a toujours été protecteur, aimant et surtout c'est un homme courageux. Prend le temps de le connaitre car t'abandonner à surement été la chose la plus dur qui l'a du faire. Car tout se qu'il souhaitait était d'avoir une famille mais le destin peut parfois être cruel. Pense-y ma fille, mon ange, ma Gabrielle.

Lyria Black-Rogue Ta mère qui t'aime et qui te protège"

Sans qu'elle s'en soit aperçue ses joues étaient couvertes de larmes. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment pensé à ses parents biologiques. La vérité si elle voulait être franche c'est qu'elle ne voulait pas y penser. De peur d'avoir mal certainement c'était une sorte de protection et en plus elle avait déjà un père génial et une mère originale ainsi qu'une sœur. Donc elle avait contournée ce problème mais cette lettre lui renvoyait la réalité en face même si elle adorait sa famille quelque part se trouvait son père et ne pas y penser ne le rendait pas irréel pour la cause. Et au fond d'elle, elle voulait le voir, savoir, comprendre,… Mais en allant vers cet homme n'allait-elle pas perdre sa famille et se perdre elle-même. Sa mère biologique était morte et ça lui fit mal, plus mal qu'elle ne l'aurait cru et si elle allait vers son père peut-être qu'elle souffrirait encore plus. Mais selon Lyria, il avait besoin d'une famille et le laisser seul était égoïste. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser, perdue face à cette mère qu'elle avait perdue sans l'avoir connue et ce père inconnu qui semblait vouloir la rencontrer. Elle se reprit et fini par prendre une décision comme de toute façon elle avait besoin d'une nouvelle école elle irait à Poudlard et par là elle pourrait voir qui est vraiment son père biologique. Tout le monde serait content enfin elle l'espérait.

* * *

Petite review?


	4. Chapter 4

Merci à didi64 et à Edora pour les reviews. Je pense que je vais bientôt poster une fois par semaine, car je vais recommencer à travailler. J'espère que ce chapitre que j'ai du écrire deux fois car la première fois mon ordinateur c'est arrêté sans sauvegarder, va vous plaire.

Pour le bien de mon histoire Severus est devenu un Sang-pure, j'espère que ça ne dérangera personne :-)

* * *

Tout marche par paire,  
le yin et le yang,  
le bien et le mal,  
l'homme et la femme,  
et que serait le plaisir sans la souffrance ?

Tomb Raider

* * *

Elle prit un parchemin et écrivit une brève missive pour annoncer à Monsieur je me mêle de tout Dumbledore qu'elle était d'accord.

Les jours passèrent à une vitesse folle, on était déjà le quinze juillet et en cette journée pluvieuse elle fut invitée à une partie de base-ball avec les Cullen et Isabella. Malgré le fait qu'elle ne pouvait pas joué elle fut très impressionnée. Maintenant elle s'entendait très bien avec la famille de vampire et elle savait qu'il ferait tout pour protéger sa sœur. Emmett et Jasper lui apprenaient quelques mouvements de combat même si elle ne réussirait jamais à les battre leur technique était époustouflante. Là où Emmett utilisait la force brute, Jasper quand à lui privilégiait l'adresse et Gaby prit un peu des deux pour se créer un début de technique. Depuis toute petite elle avait prit des cours dans divers sports de combat. Elle avait aussi put rencontrer la meute de loups, qui était très différent du clan des vampires mais ils étaient intéressant aussi. Elle avait découvert que leur transformation était très singulière, différente de celle des loups-garous mais pas totalement la même que celle des animagus. Elle était très contente de les avoirs rencontrés car elle était entrain de réaliser une thèse sur les loups-garous, et notamment une autre façon de contrôler le loup sans la potion tue-loup. Elle était convaincue que si le l'homme laissait le loup se libérer par moment autre qu'à la pleine lune il serait plus apprivoisable et l'homme serait moins fatigué s'il ne devait pas combattre sans cesse le loup. Bien sur la méditation entrait aussi en compte et d'autres éléments sa thèse était loin d'être fini mais sa rencontre avec Jacob et les autres l'avait fait progresser.

Pour se relaxer après le match ils jouèrent à la Wii à Mario Kart, d'abord Jasper, Emmett, Alice et Gabrielle. Puis il ne resta plus qu'Emmett et Gabrielle chacun voulant gagner à tout prix, le match King-Kong vs Yoshi finit vers 19 heure le téléphone sonna; Edward décrocha, il parla peu mais on put voir que c'était grave.

- C'était Carlisle, Charlie est à l'hôpital. Dit-il après d'avoir raccrocher

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a. s'exclamèrent les deux filles Swan en même temps

- Il a été bref mais se serait une attaque, d'après un témoin, des hommes en noir avec un masque de tête de mort avec des bâtons. Charlie à plusieurs coupures ainsi que des brulures et il semble en état de choc. Expliqua Edward prenant sa petite amie dans ses bras

- Des mangemorts. Murmura Gabrielle mais tout les vampires l'attendirent

- Je vais à l'hôpital. Dit Bella les larmes en yeux

- Je viens avec toi. Affirma sa sœur en se levant du canapé

- Non toi tu reste ici en sécurité et je t'appelle quand j'ai du nouveau. Pour une fois écoute-moi s'il te plait. La supplia Isabella au bord de la crise

- Ok je reste en sécurité avec les vampires. Se résigna Gaby tout en se rasseyant entre Jasper et Emmett

Les heures passèrent sans nouvelle, il était 23 heure quand Bella revint avec Edward. Elle avait les yeux rougit par les larmes, elle ne dit rien s'asseyant seulement sur le canapé; c'est Edward qui parla.

- Charlie est dans le coma, Carlisle a préféré resté pour cette nuit. Je pense que se serait mieux si Bella et Gaby dormait ici jusqu'à ce que Charlie sorte.

- J'aimerai aller chercher des affaires. Dit Gaby en regardant ses mains

- Alice peut t'en prêter pour cette nuit. Répondit Edward

- J'en ai vraiment besoin. Expliqua Gabrielle

- Toi, toi et toi. Tu penses à Charlie qui est à l'hôpital? Non bien sûr! S'écria sa sœur en la fusillant du regard

- Je vais t'y conduire Gaby

- Merci Emmett

Gabrielle se sentait mal, jamais Bella ne lui avait parlé comme ça. Ils arrivèrent devant leur maison, elle voulu sortir mais Emmett l'en empêcha.

- Il y a quelqu'un à l'intérieur, je vais voir tu restes là

- Je viens avec toi, je ne serai pas plus en sécurité si il a un complice dehors

- Ok mais tu restes derrière moi

Ils sortirent de sa jeep, Gaby ouvrit la porte qui n'était pas fracturé. Emmett se mit devant elle et avança, ils entendirent un bruit de verre cassé venant du salon. Emmett bondit et attrapa l'étranger qu'il colla contre le mur quand à Gabrielle elle visa une fille avec sa baguette. Au pied de la fille se trouvait une photo de sa famille au complet, le verre était brisé.

- Qui êtes-vous? Grogna Emmett

- Je m'appelle Remus Lupin je viens de la part d'Albus Dumbledore. Dit l'homme plaqué contre le mur

- Et elle? Interrogea le vampire

- Nymphadora Tonk.

- Ne m'appelle pas Nymphadora. Grogna la fille comme si c'était une conversation normale

- Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de me faire une crise là. Donc elle s'appelle Tonk vous pouvez me lâchez.

- Pas encore. Pourquoi êtes-vous là?

- Nous sommes venu cherchez Gabrielle, on a apprit l'attaque mais il était trop tard. Le professeur Dumbledore lui a envoyé une lettre et elle a répondu qu'elle était d'accord.

- C'est vrai Emmett, tu peux les lâcher

- Ok. Dit Emmett tout en lâchant sa prise cependant il l'examina de haut en bas. Pendant que Gaby abaissait sa baguette.

- Je suis content de te rencontrer Gabrielle, mais se serai plus sûr si on partait tout de suite

- Maintenant, mais mon père?

- Je suis désolé mais plus tu restes ici, moins tu es en sécurité et je te promets que tu auras des nouvelles et que tu reviendras avant la rentré

- Je pense que tu devrais d'abord en parler à Bella

Au nom de sa sœur, Gabrielle se figea le regard qu'elle lui avait lancé quand elle était rentrée de l'hôpital la hantai toujours. C'était de sa faute si son père était dans cet état et Bella le savait. Sa sœur ne voulait plus la voir et c'était mieux, plus sûr pour Isabella.

- Très bien je pars avec vous; Emmett tu diras à Bella que je l'aime et que ma décision la moins égoïste est de partir. Et dis à Edward qu'il a intérêt à la protéger. Si tu pouvais dire à Charlie que je l'aime aussi.

- Tu veux vraiment que je dise tout ça mon égo va en prendre un coup

- Arrête dis aussi au revoir à ta famille et aux loups juste pour achever ton égo.

- Ok mais laisse moi au moins descendre ta valise pour le faire remonter alors

Ils montèrent tout les deux dans sa chambre sa malle n'était pas défaite, seulement quelques objets quels avaient sortis. Elle n'aimait pas faire sa valise car sa voulait toujours dire "au revoir". En chevalier servant Emmett descendit sa malle dans le salon où les attendaient Rémus et Tonk. Après avoir serré le vampire dans ses bras (plutôt le contraire) elle se retourna vers les deux sorciers.

- Je suis prête.

- Bien on y va alors, on va transplaner. Je prends ta malle et tu iras avec Tonk.

- Ok je vous suis

Et deux secondes ils étaient partit laissant Emmett seul, qui se disait qu'il allait se faire tuer.

De leur côté Tonk, Gabrielle et Rémus arrivèrent dans une rue moldue. Rémus lui fit lire un papier et juste après une maison apparu. Ils entrèrent et dés le premier Gabrielle se dit qu'elle allait détester cette maison. Sombre, lugubre, emplie d'une puissance étouffante.

- Tu dois être fatiguée, je vais te montrer ta chambre. Dit Tonk

- Attendez, je n'ai pas droit à plus d'explication

- Demain se sera mieux, suis moi

À bout de force Gaby excepta mais se dit que se n'était que partie remise. Elle suivit donc Tonk jusqu'à une porte, elle l'ouvrit. Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait vu jusque maintenant cette pièce était accueillante, belle et raffiné. Elle s'allongea toute habillé sur le lit moelleux et une minute plus tard elle dormait.

Le lendemain elle fut réveillée par un bouquant venant du rez-de-chaussée, elle ouvrit les yeux et il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour se rappeler où elle était. Par contre elle ne rappelait pas avoir enfilé de pyjama ni de s'être installé sous les draps. Avec ses questions en suspend elle se leva, prit une douche dans la salle de bain qui était relié à la chambre et s'habilla. Rémus avait du amener sa malle au matin. Elle sortit de la chambre et trouva un groupe de jeune en train d'écouter en haut de l'escalier. Elle ne se fit pas remarquer et écouta leur conversation.

- Il parle encore d'elle. Dit un garçon aux cheveux noirs

- Je me demande comment elle est? Fit une fille aux cheveux roux

- Si c'est la fille de Rogue je ne veux pas la voir, tu l'imagines avec son nez. C'était un rouquin qui venait de parler.

- Ne soit pas bête Ronald. Dit une fille aux cheveux bruns en bataille.

- En tout cas Sirius est bizarre quand il parle d'elle

- Tu trouves aussi

- Je me demande quand on va l'a rencontré cette Gabrielle si mystérieuse

- Ou vous pourriez vous retournez et la découvrir. Fit Gab

- Quoi mais depuis quand tu es là?

- Et je te signale que ce n'est pas poli d'écouter les conversations? Moralisa Ron

- Ah et je suppose que se que vous faites c'est…?

- Pas pareil. Rétorqua le roux

- Je m'en serai douté. Excusez moi mais la demoiselle mystérieuse à besoin de manger et par la même avoir des informations

- Si j'étais toi je n'irai pas. Dit celui aux cheveux noirs, à lunette.

- Et pourquoi?

- Ils sont en réunion

- C'est encore mieux

Elle descendit les escaliers se dirigeât vers la porte et l'ouvrit d'un coup fessant sursauté les occupants.

- Bonjour. Fit Gabrielle

- Mademoiselle, quelle impertinence! Dit une femme à l'air pincée

- Quoi j'ai dit bonjour.

- On n'entre pas comme ça pendant une réunion

- Rémus m'avait promis des réponses, donc j'attends.

- Bien vous aurez vos réponses mais après la réunion

- Pourquoi vous êtes bien entrain de parlez de moi donc ça me concerne

- Bon de toute façon je crois que la réunion était finie donc vous pouvez partir sauf Rémus, Sirius et Severus. Fit Albus Dumbledore

Tout le monde sortit sauf les cinq personnes sus mentionné, Gaby prit place.

- Bon je pense que nous vous devons des explications

- Je le pense aussi. Mais d'abord pourriez-vous insonoriser la pièce.

- Bien. Dit-il, il le fit et commença. Je vais d'abord vous raconter une histoire cela se passe il y a quelques années avant même que tu sois née. Une jeune fille nommé Lyria Black entra à Poudlard, elle fut envoyée à Serdaigle. Tandis que son frère de deux ans sont ainés était lui à Gryffondor et son autre frère Régulus d'un an plus âgé qu'elle était à Serpentard. Lyria était une fille vive et intelligent, il faut savoir que la famille Black a toujours été des fervents défenseurs de la magie noire et des ses adeptes. Et par conséquent tout les enfants auraient dut passer par Serpentard. Sirius fut renié pour ça tandis que Lyria plaidant que Serdaigle était mieux que Gryffondor fut juste réprimander. Il faut également savoir que les trois enfants Black avait toujours été très proche avant leur arriver à Poudlard les deux frères ainés étaient très protecteur envers leur sœur. Et une forte dispute déchira les frères et leur petite sœur fut prise entre deux feux. A l'âge de 16 ans quand Sirius fut partit de l'école ses parents la promises à un homme. Ne voulant pas décevoir ses parents encore une fois elle accepta et se fût juste le jour du mariage à ses 17 ans qu'elle découvrit son futur mari. Un mariage de convenance, un mariage de sang-pure. Mais parfois la vie apporte bien des surprises et le mariage de convenance se transforma au fil des mois en un mariage d'amour.

- Et ils vécurent heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps. Ironisa Gabrielle. Vous voulez vraiment que je croie cette histoire. Qu'elle a été heureuse avec un homme qui devait baigner dans la magie noire. Et si c'est vrai alors peut-être qu'elle ne valait pas mieux qu'eux. Finit-elle elle était en colère, et en même temps déçue.

- Je ne vous permets pas de cracher sur la mémoire de Lyria.

- Ah oui et vous êtes qui?

- Severus Rogue, son mari et votre père

Alors c'était lui l'homme qu'elle avait tant essayé d'imaginer, mais la réalité n'était pas aussi belle. Il était grand avec des cheveux noirs gras qui lui mangeaient le visage, un teint blafard et un nez à donner des bonnes blagues à Emmett. Là, Gabrielle était en plein cauchemar tout se qu'elle avait put s'imaginer était très loin de la réalité. Cet homme ne pouvait pas être son père il était à l'opposé de Charlie, et contrairement à ce que Lyria avait dit dans sa lettre il n'avait pas l'air attentionné, ni chaleureux.

- Très marrant Snivellus je me demande qui crache le plus toi mangemort ou sa fille qui essaye de comprendre pourquoi son père l'a abandonné. Cracha Sirius

- La ferme Black

- Black? demanda Gabrielle voulant voir la référence à Lyria

- Oui je suis Sirius Black le frère de Lyria

- Bien maintenant que tout est plus clair, nous allons parler de ton futur Gabrielle. Expliqua Dumbledore

- Mon futur? Demanda cette dernière s'attendant au pire

- Oui pour ta sécurité, nous avons pensé qu'il faudrait que ton père te reconnaisse officiellement

- Hors de question j'ai déjà un père et c'est Charlie

- Nous le savons et il le restera mais pour ta sécurité et celle de Severus.

- Je m'en fous

- Gabrielle! Ça vaut aussi pour la sécurité de ton père et de ta sœur

- Bien que devrai-je faire ensuite? Se résigna-t-elle pour sa famille elle donnerai tout

- Tout d'abord tu vas aller vivre chez Severus, il t'apprendra tout se qu'une jeune fille de sang pure dois faire. Les week-ends tu reviendras chez Sirius pour mieux connaitre Poudlard. Et la dernière semaine tu pourras aller chez toi.

- Quand vous dites tout d'une fille de sang pure, cela veut dire.

- Tout d'un robot.

- Sirius! Je pense que ça dépend de chaque famille et c'est donc à Severus de répondre. Dit Dumbledore

- Je veux d'abord que tu sois respectueusement envers moi mais aussi envers les autres. Que tu respectes les règles que je fixerai en temps voulu. Je veux que tes notes soit excellentes se sera un bon début. Sinon je me donne le droit de te punir.

- Quelle réjouissance. Dit Sirius

- Je suis du même avis. Mais je suppose que j'ai plus vraiment le choix donc je suis d'accord.

- Bien. Nous partirons dans une heure va te préparer je t'attends dans le hall.

Elle sortit et se dirigea d'un pas rageur vers sa chambre où elle claqua la porte. Elle venait de se vendre au diable. Son "père" était froid et distant, Lyria était morte en la mettant au monde, elle n'aurait pas dut s'attendre à se qu'il lui ouvre les bras. Quant à Sirius il y avait comme un voile sur les yeux et il paraissait beaucoup plus vieux. Charlie lui manquait et Renée aussi quant à Isabella elle était surement mieux sans elle. Comment une vie pouvait changer aussi vite, pourquoi chaque fois qu'elle voyait Albus Dumbledore sa vie prenait un virage vers un mur? _Mais c'est toujours quand on croit avoir touché le fond…_

Une sonnerie l'a sortit de ses pensées, elle regarda tout autour, elle fouilla dans sa veste qui était sur la chaise et trouva un gsm. Elle décrocha et la voix d'Alice se fit entendre.

- Bonjour Gaby, j'espère que sa va mieux, j'avais vu que tu partirais mais là je ne vois pas se qui t'arrive, tu as un loup tout près de toi.

- Oui je pense, je ne sais pas. Pourquoi tu m'appelles?

- J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle

- Quoi Charlie?

- Non son état est stable. C'est Renée elle a eu un accident de voiture avec Phil, je suis désolée mais ils sont morts.

- Non ce n'est pas possible

- Nous pensons que c'est un simple accident mais il vaut mieux que tu restes là où tu es.

- Bien au revoir

Et elle raccrocha de manière mécanique, elle se laissa tombé contre son lit. Elle se sentait seule, vide, elle avait tout perdu. Elle se détestait tout était de sa faute, elle voulait se faire mal pour se punir. La meilleur façon était de vivre avec l'homme qui l'a détestait. D'ailleurs ce dernier entra dans sa chambre.

- Je t'avais dis de m'attendre dans le hall.

- Je suis désolée

- Qu'est-ce qui t'en as empoché?

- Rien, il ne s'est rien passé

- Suis moi on en reparlera à la maison

Ils descendirent, sortirent et transplanèrent devant un manoir.

… _qu'on tombe encore plus bas_

* * *

_Ca vous plais?_ Dans le prochain chapitre la cohabitation entre Gaby et Sev va plutôt être huleuse, nous reparlerons de l'accident du laboratoire de potion et on parlera des amis de Gaby.


	5. Chapter 5

Merci à mon sauveur :-)

J'ai un vrai doute sur ce chapitre, je ne sais vraiment pas si vous allez aimer. J'ai changer beaucoup de chose et je penses qu'il est meilleur que mon premier jet.

* * *

Les **dieux** nous **envient** parce que nous sommes **mortels**,  
parce que chacuns de nos **instants** peut être **le dernier **  
et que tout est beaucoup **plus beau** car  
**nous sommes condamnés**

**Troie**

* * *

Le manoir Rogue était magnifique, très élégant de l'extérieur et l'intérieur était encore mieux. La maison des Black ne soutenait pas la comparaison. Les couleurs prédominante était le vert; vert foncé, clair, et tout ces dérivé. Severus indiqua à Gaby de le suivre dans se qui était un salon finement décoré avec un feu dans la cheminée, il lui indiqua un fauteuil et il s'assit dans celui en face.

- Bien n'as-tu rien à me dire? Demanda Severus d'un ton froid mais calme

- Non. Répondit-elle

- Premièrement ta réponse devra être non père. Ensuite je suppose que tu te rappelles que je t'avais donné un ordre et que tu as préféré en faire qu'à ta tête. N'as-tu toujours pas de réponse satisfaisante à me donner?

- Non père

- Tu me donnes donc le droit de te punir. Je suppose cependant que c'est nouveau pour tout les deux donc je te donne une chance de te faire pardonner. Si tu fais des efforts jusqu'au soir je considérerai ta punition comme nul. Est-ce assez clair?

- Oui père

- Bien, maintenant nous allons faire un tour du manoir, je vais te montrer les différentes pièces ou tu peux aller, où tu ne peux pas et où tu devras demander la permission pour y aller. Ensuite tu iras dans ta chambre défaire tes valises, tu m'apporteras tout les objets liés aux moldus.

- Pourquoi? Demanda-t-elle mais sous le regard noir elle précisa. Pourquoi père?

- Parce qu'une sang-pure ne doit pas avoir d'objet moldu

- Mais si je les garde dans ma chambre

- Tu frôles l'impertinence je te préviens, je les veux avant le repas. Les repas sont servis à 8 heures, 12 heures et 19 heures je n'admettrai aucun retard. Suis-moi Elle se leva et suivis son père, elle découvrit beaucoup de pièce comme la bibliothèque qui ferrait envie à Bella, à cette pensée son cœur se serra, il y avait même un piano, et là elle pensa à Edward, chaque pièce lui rappelait quelqu'un qu'elle avait laissé. Ils arrivèrent devant sa chambre et quand elle entra. Elle stoppa net sa chambre était génial, magique et la salle de bain simplement magnifique. Elle ouvrit une porte qui était un dressing gigantesque il y avait déjà pas mal d'affaire. Elle ne voyait pas Severus faire les boutiques pour acheter des robes à sa fille. C'est lui qui répondit à sa question muette.

- C'est ta marraine qui les a achetées. Elle a toujours voulu avoir une fille

- Comment s'appelle-t-elle père?

- Narcissa Malfoy tu l'as verras surement bientôt. En attendant n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit on se voit pour le repas.

- Merci Père

Il ne répondit pas et sortit mais elle crut voir un léger sourire. Non impossible, elle avait dut rêver. Ça ne l'a dérangea pas d'appeler Severus 'père' car il ne serait jamais son papa. Elle prit les quelques affaires qui était dans sa malle et les tria. Les trucs sorciers elle les rangea quand aux moldus elle avait: un mp3 qu'elle adorait, des photos non magiques, un lecteur DVD portable, des dvd. Bon elle supposait que son mp3, et le lecteur elle devait les rendre mais les photos elle en était pas sur. Elle se dit que c'était mieux de tout donner pour être sûr. À midi moins le quart elle avait très faim, elle prit les affaires moldues et sortit de sa chambre. Mais ayant un sens de l'orientation très nul, elle se perdit.

- Super et je fais quoi maintenant. Bon il doit surement avoir des elfes. Elfes! Tigrou! Winnie! Choucroute! Chocolat! Vanille! Pistache! Stracciatela! Merde j'ai encore plus faim maintenant. J'ai besoin d'un elfe s'il vous plait.

- Maitresse à appeler Winnie?

- Oui pourrais-tu me conduire à la salle à manger j'ai peur d'être en retard?

- Suivez-moi s'il vous plait

Ils arrivèrent finalement à midi moins cinq, Rogue était déjà assis attendant, elle se dirigea vers lui.

- J'ai cru que je devrais encore venir te chercher.

- Je suis désolé Père, je me suis perdue et j'ai du appeler un elfe.

- Tu aurais dut faire attention quand je t'ai montré le chemin. Dorénavant Winnie sera ton elfe attitré, as-tu ce que je t'ai demandé?

- Oui Père mais j'ai eu un petit problème

- Explique! Dit-il du ton glacial que Gabrielle détestait déjà

- Je ne savais pas si les photos moldues comptaient

- Puisque tu es venue m'en parler tu peux les garder.

- Merci père

- Le reste sera détruit. Maintenant assied-toi

Elle s'exécuta, elle était en colère contre lui il était injuste et en plus il allait détruire mp3 que Bella lui avait payé, c'était la seul chose qui l'aidait à se calmer. Et pendant tout le repas il lui fit des remarques, "sois plus droite", "mange correctement",… Ensuite il lui laissa quartier libre jusqu'à trois heures où il l'appela à venir dans son bureau. Dés qu'elle y entra elle eut un mauvais pressentiment, elle s'assit en face de lui.

- J'aimerai que nous parlions de Poudlard. Je ne sais pas si tu le sais mais je suis professeur de potion. Dit-il là Gaby ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Si ton sourire fait référence à l'explosion du laboratoire de Salem sache que pour moi ce n'est pas risible. Quelqu'un d'incapable de préparer convenablement une simple potion en suivant des instructions sans mettre les autres en danger ne devrait pas s'en vanter.

- Vous n'étiez pas là vous ne savez pas. Dit-elle d'un ton buté

- Tais-toi! Dit-il le ton était sec n'admettant aucune réplique. Cependant ce n'est pas le sujet en tant que fille de professeur je veux une attitude irréprochable dans chaque cours et entre les cours aussi. Est-ce que c'est clair?

- Oui père

- J'ai déjà reçu tes notes de l'année passée, elles sont bonnes dans l'ensemble à part en potion. D'ailleurs ton professeur du monde et créature ne tarit pas d'éloge elle t'a même mis une note de recommandation. Je crois également savoir que tu avais prit en option les cours d'éducation ancestrale pourquoi?

- C'est ma … Commença-t-elle la gorge serrée. C'est Renée qui trouvait que ça ne pouvait que mettre utile pour agir plus comme une fille et mieux comprendre le monde des sorciers. Elle disait aussi que ça pourrait m'aider et ouvrir des portes.

- Elle avait raison, c'est cours sont inspirées des pratiques des sang-pure. Donc il va juste falloir que tu t'améliore en potion et dans les cours que tu n'avais pas à Salem. As-tu amené les livres que vous avez utilisez?

- Oui je les ais avec moi

- Donne-les moi

Elle prit son sac et le donna à son père qui l'ouvrit en sortit deux livres puis se figea. Si c'est yeux avait put tuer elle serait déjà morte. Gaby ne comprit pas tout de suite c'est quand il sortit le gsm d'Alice qu'elle blêmit.

- Je croyais t'avoir donné un ordre. Dit-il en se levant

- Je l'ai oublié, il ne m'appartient pas

- Je pense plutôt que tu m'as désobéi et je t'avais prévenu. Lève-toi enlève ton pull et appui tes mains sur le mur. Ordonna-t-il en prenant une longue canne

- Non je suis désolée. Bégaya-t-elle en fixant la canne, il n'allait quand même pas faire ça, c'était barbare.

- N'aggrave pas ton cas. Dit-il d'une voix polaire

- Je suis désolée père. Père je suis désolée

Il la gifla et se retrouva appuyer contre le mur sans pull ni t-shirt, incapable de bouger. Elle était devant cette homme qu'elle ne connaissait que depuis hier en soutien-gorge. Et le premier coup s'abattit et Gabrielle hurla, la baguette épousait parfaitement son corps et elle se doutait qu'elle avait du laisser une belle marque rouge. Les coups suivirent toujours avec la même force, bien placer, dix coups. Puis le sort se relâcha et elle tomba à terre.

- Va dans ta chambre, je ne veux plus te voir avant demain. Et sache que c'est de ta faute.

Elle se releva péniblement ramassa ses affaires et sortit. Son père avait raison elle le méritait. Après ce qu'elle avait fait à sa famille elle le méritait amplement. Mais ça fessait si mal, tout son corps était tendu à l'extrême, elle arriva dans sa chambre et s'effondra sur son lit. Charlie et Renée ne l'avait jamais vraiment puni, en tout cas ils n'avaient jamais posé la main sur elle. Ils lui manquaient tellement, Renée… n'était plus et Charlie était dans le coma. La douleur extérieure n'était rien comparée à celle de l'intérieur. Elle décida de prendre une douche quand elle se trouva face au miroir, elle ne se reconnaissait plus. Elle était pâle, ses yeux étaient rougis et dans son dos on pouvait voir de longues zébrures. Elle se mit sous la douche et mit l'eau chaude son corps réagit, elle voulait oublier la douleur intérieur en augmentant la douleur extérieur ça marcha un moment. Elle se mit en robe de nuit et se coucha sous les couvertures. Elle ne dormit pas beaucoup cette nuit là, et quand son elfe la réveilla à 7 heures elle sut de suite que son cauchemar n'était pas fini. Elle se leva mécaniquement, s'habilla malgré les courbatures, son reflet dans le miroir était le même que la veille sauf que les marques était un peu bleuté, que sous ses yeux on pouvait voir des cernes. Elle avait froid, très froid pourtant son front était bouillant. Elle prit sur elle et descendit dans la salle à manger prête à affronter son père.

Comme hier, il était déjà assis, elle se mit derrière sa propre chaise et attendit que son père lève la tête de son journal. Il leva le regard et lui indiqua qu'elle pouvait s'assoir.

- Avant de manger j'aimerai qu'on reparle de ce qui c'est passé hier

- Je suis désolée père. Articula-t-elle, elle tremblait, elle était fatiguée.

- Je l'espère, mais je veux te faire comprendre que tu as fait une bêtise, tu as été punie et c'est fini. Est-ce que c'est clair?

- Oui père

- Maintenant nous allons manger

Contrairement à hier il ne lui fit aucune remarque, mais il l'a fixait bizarrement. Gabrielle n'avait pas très faim, elle bu son chocolat, mangea un demi pain au chocolat. Son père lui mit la main au front en disant.

- Je crois que tu as de la fièvre, surement le contre coup de se qui c'est passé ses jours-ci. Tu vas te remettre au lit je vais t'apporter une potion.

- Oui père.

N'ayant pas envie de contester elle se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie quand elle sentit sa tête tourné et des bras la portée dans sa chambre. Severus revint deux minutes plus tard avec deux potions. Une pour la fièvre et l'autre pour les courbatures. Pendant qu'il veillait sur sa fille, il se dit qu'il avait été trop dur avec qu'elle. Bien sûr elle avait été arrogante, qu'elle lui avait menti, et peut-être qu'il lui en voulait parce qu'elle n'était pas doué en potion, tout parent aimerait que leur enfant leur ressemble. Mais dans l'ensemble elle s'était bien comporté, toute personne dans la même situation aurait réagis beaucoup plus violement. En même temps c'était aussi pour la protéger si le Seigneur des ténèbres apprenait que la fille d'un de ses mangemorts était une amoureuse des moldus. Il lui demanderait surement de l'a tuée de ses propres mains. Jamais il ne laisserait faire du mal à la seul personne qui le reliait à sa Lyria. Mais fallait-il vraiment qu'il utilise les mêmes méthodes que son père avait utilisées sur lui. Non il n'avait pas le choix si les Malfoy voyaient qu'il était tendre avec sa fille, ils iraient voir directement le Lord. D'ailleurs il faudrait aussi qu'il trouve une excuse sur le lieu où sa fille était disparue depuis 15 ans. Car le lord Noir avait lancé une attaque sur sa maison à Fork juste parce qu'elle était protégée par Dumbledore. Il avait conclu que puisque Dumbledore gardait cette maison ça devait être important. Heureusement il n'avait pas découvert Gabrielle.

Sa Gabrielle le jour de sa naissance; il avait perdu sa femme mais il avait gagné un ange. Malheureusement les temps étaient sombre, Lyria avant de mourir s'était réconcilier avec ce bâtard de Sirius, et Pettigrow l'ayant apprit et transmit à Voldemort. Severus savait que le Lord ferrait payer d'une manière où d'une autre, donc il préféra mettre le bébé en sécurité en fessant croire que c'était le camp de la lumière qui l'avait enlevé. Et lui accusa le coup de la trahison de sa femme comme dernière preuve d'amour. Quelque mois plus tard Voldemort était réduit à l'état de néant par Harry Potter.

Et maintenant devant lui se trouvait une fille de 15 ans qu'il n'avait pas put voir et Voldemort était de retour. Tous les jours il avait pensé à elle, l'imaginant, et chaque jour il devenait plus aigri en sachant qu'un autre homme s'occupait de sa fille. Quant il était jeune à Poudlard il était solitaire mais quand il s'était marié sa vie était devenu magique. Elle l'avait transformé et c'est Lyria qu'elle avait vu quand Gabrielle était entrée pendant la réunion. Il se promit de faire un effort pour Lyria.

La fièvre diminua et se fut que le lendemain que Gabrielle se réveilla complètement rétablie et bizarrement bien. Elle s'apprêta et descendit, ils mangèrent calmement et Gabrielle retourna dans sa chambre où elle trouva deux lettres. Elle couru pour les ouvrir mais quand elle eu les mains dessus un doute la prit et si elle n'avait pas le droit de les ouvrir? Préférant préserver l'entente tacite entre son père et elle, elle décida d'aller lui demander. Elle alla jusqu'à son laboratoire, elle frappa aucune réponse donc elle alla jusqu'à son bureau, rien, elle alla ensuite dans le salon et là elle entendit des voix. Elle frappa, après la réponse elle entra. Son père était assis et en face de lui se trouvait un homme à l'air aristocratique aux cheveux blond qui l'a regarda avec un petit sourire. Elle salua l'homme puis regarda son père et dit.

- Je suis désolée de vous déranger père je peux revenir plus tard

- Non reste, je te présente Lucius Malfoy, Lucius voici ma fille Gabrielle Lyria Narcissa Rogue

- Enchantée mademoiselle, content de vous revoir

- Moi de même Monsieur

- Tu as quelques choses à me demander?

- Oui j'ai reçu des lettres et je voulais vous demander si je pouvais les ouvrir?

- Tu peux les ouvrir mais je veux lire la réponse

- Merci père, au revoir Monsieur Malfoy

Elle sortit le plus vite possible et regagna sa chambre. Il y avait deux lettres, l'une étant surement de sa meilleure amie et l'autre elle ne savait pas. Elle décida d'ouvrir celle de son amie en dernier comme ça si l'autre était une mauvaise nouvelle. En fait cette lettre l'intriguait depuis quand les sorciers utilisaient des enveloppes et des feuilles blanches.

" Chère Gabrielle,

C'est moi Alice, tu dois être très étonnée que je t'écrive une lettre, mais j'ai vu que l'_autre _t'avais confisqué le gsm je suis désolée pour ça. Je suis aussi désolée car je n'aurai pas dut t'apprendre la mort de Renée aussi froidement mais tu sais quand on est mort depuis aussi longtemps que moi on a tendance à prendre ça à la légère. J'espère que tu me pardonneras. Nous avons réussis à intercepter un hibou, et je t'envoi cette lettre en espérant qu'elle arrive et avant qu'Emmett le mange. Jasper veut t'écrire un mot. Je t'aime petite sœur.

Alice

Salut Gaby,

C'est Jasper, je sais qu'Alice n'aurait pas dut te le dire comme ça et même sans être prêt de toi je sais que tu souffres. Ne lui en veut pas s'il te plait, je sais que tu dois te sentir seule et abandonnée mais sache que nous sommes là autant pour toi que pour Bella. J'espère que tu reviendras vite, on pourra s'entrainer comme avant et Emmett nous tannes pour jouer à la Wii. Je te laisse tu n'es pas seul, on t'aime petite sœur. Carlisle et Esmée veulent écrire.

Jasper

Chère Gabrielle,

Nous sommes tous avec toi sache le, Charlie va bientôt sortir du coma on en est tous sûr. Tu aurais put rester avec nous à la place d'aller chez cette homme car tu fais partie de la famille. Tu peux revenir quand tu veux surtout pour calmer l'ours qui nous sert de fils. On t'aime comme notre fille. On te laisse c'est à Rosalie

Esmée et Carlisle

Chère Gaby,

On n'a pas vraiment été proche mais je sais comme les hommes peuvent être durs et mauvais. Mais ils sont aussi merveilleux, il faut parfois fouiller. Je t'aime aussi petite sœur. Je te laisse car sinon Emmett va déchirer notre lettre pour en envoyer une tout seul.

Rosalie

Salut ma sorcière bien aimée,

Enfin ses zouaves mon laissé le bic, bon premièrement je ne mange pas les oiseaux pleins de poux, deuxièmement je joue très bien à la Wii tout seul, troisièmement je n'ai pas besoin d'être calmer, je suis calme mais c'est vrai que je voulais écrire une lettre tout seul (beh oui je vais pas contredire ma chérie sinon pas de tout sait quoi) (Emmett!!!) t'as pas le droit d'écrire sur ma lettre Esmée. Bon sache que je suis avec toi et que si tu me le dis je viens pour casser la tête à cette imbécile. C'est ma lettre Esmée, donc je peux dire des insultes. Ou revient quant tu veux. Eddy et Bella sont à l'hôpital, ils ne peuvent donc pas écrire mais ils t'aiment et moi aussi petite Mélusine. Prends soin de toi, je sais que ça va être dur mais l'enterrement se ferra à Fork samedi. J'espère que tu viendras on serra tous là pour te soutenir. Bisous ma belle.

Emmett

Ps je veux ma revanche kingkong ne peut rester vaincu.

Ps²: les loups te disent bonjour

Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, elle était bouleversées ces personnes qui ne l'a connaissait à peine lui disait qu'ils l'aimaient. Même Rosalie si distante, cependant deux personnes manquaient, et l'une d'elle aurait vraiment été importante pour Gabrielle. Bella n'avait pas écrit, sous un prétexte qui sonnait faux. Sa sœur la détestait, c'était évident. Cette lettre avait eu le mérite de la faire un peu rire et beaucoup pleurer. Elle décida de la ranger et d'ouvrir la deuxième lettre comme elle l'avait deviné c'était de sa meilleure amie.

Salut ma Gaby

Et quoi on a oublié sa meilleure amie? Ou ton village est trop paumé que pour communiquer? Non sans blague tu me manques. J'espère que ta famille, ne t'as pas trop posé de problème pour ton renvoi et dire qu'on ne se sera plus dans la même école. Mais j'espère que tu pourras venir une semaine chez moi comme chaque année. Faut me donner réponse vite, j'ai plein de ragots à te raconter. De mon côté ma mère m'énerve toujours autant et mon père est exaspérant, mon petit frère est un monstre, la normal quoi. Tu as déjà décidé dans quelle école tu irais, certainement pas Poudlard je suppose. Répond moi vite tu me manques, il faut qu'on se voit au plus vite.

Ta puce qui t'aime Zoé Zolotarev

Encore une personne qui l'aimait, une personne qu'elle allait faire souffrir si elle continuait à la voir. Elle ne voulait plus que quiconque meurt à cause d'elle. Elle ne voulait plus souffrir, elle resterait seule avec son père qui la détestait. Elle rangea les lettres dans son tiroir et commença un livre sur les potions utilisé le plus couramment. Elle était à la moitié de son livre quand quelqu'un frappa et entra, c'était son père.

- Je viens voir comment tu allais. As-tu déjà écrit les réponses à tes lettres? Demanda-t-il en s'approchant de sa fille, il haussa un sourcil en voyant le titre du livre

- Je n'ai pas de réponse à envoyer

- Pourtant tu as bien reçu deux lettres.

- Oui père

- La moindre des politesses est de répondre

- Je ne veux pas

- Et pourquoi?

- Ça ne vous regarde pas père

- Montre-moi ses lettres

- Non

- Gabrielle!

- Vous n'avez pas le droit, vous aviez dit que je ne devais pas vous les montrez

- J'ai changé d'avis, ton attitude de gamine me fait réagir en conséquence. Maintenant donne les moi sinon…

Elle n'avait pas le choix elle ne supporterait pas une deuxième correction maintenant. Elle prit les lettres et les tendis à son père. Pendant qu'il les lisait elle restait assise la tête baissée sur ses mains crispées et tremblante. Mais rien ne se passa, il déposa les lettres et sortit laissant Gabrielle incrédule. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire donc elle rangeât ses lettres et continua son livre. De son côté Severus n'en menait pas large, il avait puni sa fille, alors qu'elle avait dit la vérité, et que sa mère adoptive était morte. Elle devait être au bord du gouffre et lui l'avait poussé. Sa fille que tu les enseignants de son ancienne école trouvait souriante et épanouie c'était complètement refermé de peur d'aimer et de souffrir. Il comprenait parfaitement ce sentiment quand sa mère était morte et ensuite quand il avait perdu ses deux amours. Il devait arranger les choses et il commencerait tout de suite.

L'heure du repas sonna, Gabrielle était déjà là quand Severus entra. Ils s'assirent et Severus parla.

- Tout d'abord j'aimerai qu'on mette au point la version officielle de ta venue ici. Tout le monde croit que le camp de la lumière t'a enlevé à la naissance. Nous resterons sur cette version et tu auras été élevée dans un orphelinat moldu américain.

- Je ne comprends pas père. Qu'elle importance que je sois élevé par une famille moldu ou dans un orphelinat.

- La différence est très importante, j'espère par là apaisée la colère du Seigneur des Ténèbres, puisque lui aussi à été élevée dans un orphelinat. Je t'ai retrouvé et je t'ai ramenée, je me suis déjà arrangé avec l'école de Salem ainsi qu'avec l'orphelinat Sainte Mathilde. Si on te pose d'autres questions improvise, j'ai apprit que tu étais très doués pour détourné les conversations. Ensuite quand tu auras fini de mangé tu iras répondre aux lettres. Laisse moi finir, tu diras à tes amis de Forks que tu viendras à l'enterrement. Tu peux choisir avec qui tu veux y aller soit Black ou Lupin ou moi, je te laisse le choix. Quant à ton amie je pense que se serait faisable de passé une semaine chez elle, si ses parents sont d'accords bien sûr. Vu qu'elle appartient à une illustre famille de sang-pure russe, ça ne pose pas vraiment de problème.

- Et moi je n'ai pas le choix

- Non. Dit-il d'un ton ferme. Je te laisse mettre se que tu veux dans les lettres.

- Bien père je ferrai selon ce que vous voulez

Et bien voilà Severus j'espère que t'es content ta propre fille agis comme toi. Le repas se passa dans le calme, Gaby écrit deux lettres très courtes.

"Je viendrais" pour les Cullen

"Dis moi une date je viendrai" pour Zoé

Elle n'avait pas fait d'effort et elle s'en foutait, peut-être qu'ils comprendraient qu'ils valaient mieux l'oublier.

* * *

Alors Elora? Et les autres bien sûr?


	6. Chapter 6

Merci à Elora, toujours là :-)

* * *

Comment reprendre le cour de son ancienne vie,

comment continuer lorsque dans son coeur,

on commence a comprendre,

qu'on ne peut plus retourner en arrière,

il y a des choses que le temps ne peut cicatriser,

des blessures si profondes qu'elles se sont emparées de vous...

SDA

* * *

Le samedi arriva bien trop vite aux yeux de Gabrielle, elle avait finalement décidé d'y aller avec son père et après elle irait chez Sirius comme c'était prévu. Elle s'habilla d'une robe noir, comme les cernes sous ses yeux, ses cheveux étaient relâché, son teint était pâle, pâle comme la mort. Severus ne lui dit rien et ils transplanèrent dans une ruelle vide. Et d'un pas lent ils se dirigèrent vers le cimetière, il fessait brumeux, les Cullen serait surement là. Et en fait ils étaient tous là, tout les gens qui avaient connu sa mère ou qui aimait Charlie. Les premières chaises tout près du cercueil était occupée par Isabella ensuite Edward et les autres Cullen, de l'autre côté de Bella il y avait trois chaises vides. Severus l'a poussa a avancée. Tremblant toute elle s'exécuta, elle ne regarda pas Bella, ni personne elle fixait ses pieds. Quand ils arrivèrent tout près deux elle eut l'impression que Severus se figea pendant quelques secondes puis ils s'assirent. Regardant devant elle, Gaby voyait le cercueil sans le voir vraiment. Tout ça était si irréel, elle se voyait encore courant poursuivi par Bella dans le parc à côté pendant que ses parents les regardaient souriant. On aurait dit que ça c'était passé dans une autre vie. Le prêtre commença à parler, les mots elle les entendit mais elle ne les comprit pas comme si son cerveau avait cessé de travailler. Elle voulait se réveiller en sursaut que Renée vienne lui dire que c'était un cauchemar que tout allait bien. Non sa vie était un cauchemar sans fin, sans lumière au bout du chemin. Une main se posa sur son épaule, c'était son père, la cérémonie était finie. Elle se leva et mis une fleur sur le cercueil avant de sortir du cimetière. Severus lui dit d'attendre, se qu'elle fit son cerveau n'étant toujours pas en service. Se fut deux bras qui l'enlacèrent qui déclencha le retour à la réalité.

- Oh Gaby, comment vas-tu? Demanda anxieusement Alice tout en la relâchant

- Bien, je vais bien

- Quand j'ai reçu ton mot j'étais si paniquée, il faut que tu parles à Bella

- Non, je ne peux pas.

- Pourquoi?

- Je suis désolée

- Viens au moins à la maison

- Non je dois partir, s'il te plait Alice. Son ton était suppliant, elle était paniquée et puis tout devint calme. Elle se relâcha et regarda autour d'elle. Elle vit qu'Esmée était dans les bras de son mari, de même pour Rosalie, tout près d'elle il y avait Jasper. C'était lui qui l'avait calmée et elle croisa le regard de sa sœur. Et ce qu'elle y vit était bizarre de la tristesse bien sûr mais autre chose… de la culpabilité? Pourquoi sa sœur se sentait-elle coupable?

- Viens à la maison. Répéta Alice

- Je ne sais pas mon père…

- Il a donné son accord, il a dit qu'il viendra te chercher vers 5 heures.

- Je viens

Elle monta dans la jeep avec Emmett, Rosalie et Jasper, ce dernier étant surtout là pour calmer Gabrielle. Et dix minutes plus tard elle était assise dans le salon des Cullen avec un chocolat chaud dans les mains et sa sœur en face d'elle. C'est Carlisle qui posa la première question

- Gaby j'aimerai savoir pourquoi tu es partie?

- Vous le savez

- Non. Insista le médecin en la fixant. Je pense que de là est partit un grand quiproquo

- Parce que tout est de ma faute. Dit-elle sous l'insistance du vampire. Le divorce de nos parents, l'attaque de Charlie et la … la mort de Renée et Phil. Tout est ma faute si ils ne m'auraient pas adoptée jamais Bella n'aurait perdu ses parents.

- Non Gaby, nos parents n'étaient plus fait pour vivre ensemble même avant d'apprendre qui tu étais. Charlie aurait très bien put être attaqué par un vampire par ma faute et la mort de Renée était un banal accident de voiture. Gaby je pensais que c'était toi qui m'en voulais. Dis Bella en se mettant à côté de sa sœur

- Non, jamais

- Bien tout s'arrange pour vous deux, je pourrais récupérer mon adversaire de Wii

- Emmett! S'indignèrent les autres membres de sa famille

- Désolé

- Il reste quand même un point à éclaircir. Comment ça se passe avec ton père? Demanda Carlisle

- Bien ça se passe. Répondit laconiquement Gabrielle

- Gab, dis nous la vérité. Alice n'a pas voulu nous le dire, mais vu la tête qu'elle à faites après

- Je vais bien, il est spécial mais je pense qu'il veut me protéger. Et j'ai rencontré mon parrain et je vais bientôt rencontrer ma marraine. Et Charlie comment va-t-il?

- Bien, son état est stable. Par contre toi vu les cernes sous les yeux tu ne dois pas beaucoup dormir.

- Oui je suis un peu crevé.

- Tu peux dormir si tu veux. Dit sa sœur qui semblait plus apaisé

- Non je suis avec vous je ne vais pas dormir.

Ils regardèrent la télévision mais après cinq minutes, elle s'endormit sur les genoux de sa sœur. Elle se réveilla en sursaut, et la journée était déjà bien entamée. Elle regarda l'horloge; il était cinq heures et demie, son père allait la tuer.

- Carlisle et Emmett sont entrain de parler avec lui dans le bureau de Carlisle. Dit Bella

- Oh non il va me tuer

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ils ne feront rien qui pourrait te nuire

Facile à dire rien que de parler avec eux devait le mettre en rogne, en plus si Emmett s'y mettait. Quant il sortit du bureau son visage n'exprimait rien, Gaby se leva dit au revoir à la famille et sortit après son père.

- Je suis désolée père

- Pourquoi?

- J'étais en retard et Carlisle et Emmett

- Est-ce que ça t'as fait du bien? Demanda son père sans la regarder

- Oui beaucoup père

- Bien je te conduis chez Black, je ne pourrais pas rester. Je viendrais te chercher lundi à 9 heures soit prête dans le hall cette fois

- Oui père

Gabrielle n'y croyait pas son père n'était pas fâché, étrange très étrange. Mais en même temps elle n'allait pas se plaindre. Ils transplanèrent et atterrirent devant la maison des Black. Il l'a fit entrer et repartit en lui disant d'être sage. Il lui avait également donné un sac avec des affaires de rechanges. Elle respira un grand coup et rentra dans la cuisine. Autour de la table se trouvait la bande de jeunes qu'elle avait rencontré le premier jour, avec un plus des jumeaux, une femme rousse et Rémus, Tonk et Sirius. La femme rousse vint directement vers elle.

- Ah tu dois être Gabrielle, je m'appelle Molly, Molly Weasley. Nous n'avons pas eu la chance de se voir. Je vais te présenter et après tu mangeras, tu n'as pas encore mangé?

- Non madame Weasley

- Oh appelle-moi Molly

- Je ne pense pas que père serait d'accord

- Baliverne je m'arrangeai avec Severus viens t'assoir à côté d'Harry. Alors à côté de lui il y a Ron, Ginny, Fred et George qui sont mes enfants. Ensuite il y a Hermione Granger qui est une amie des enfants et tu connais déjà Sirius, Rémus et Tonk.

- Oui on c'est déjà rencontrer.

- Je vois que Severus à déjà fait des siennes

- Sirius!

- Non, Rem, tu vois bien en une semaine elle ressemble déjà à une poupée sans vie. Une parfaite sang-pure, si Lyria voyait ça.

- Vous vous trompez, ce n'est pas à cause de lui.

- Ah oui il t'a demandé de le défendre en plus, c'est bien un serpentard

- Sirius, ça suffit. Que dirait Lyria si elle te voyait critiquer son mari devant sa fille. Gronda Molly. Tu as le droit de détester Severus mais Gabrielle n'y est pour rien.

- Désolée Molly et toi aussi Gabrielle, c'est juste dure tu lui ressembles tellement. Autant qu'Harry ressemble à James.

- Vous n'avez pas à vous excusez, je pense qu'on à tous besoin d'un moment d'adaptation.

- Très sage, maintenant si tu mangeais j'espère qui tu aimeras ce que j'ai préparé. Même si je suppose que tu préfères la nourriture de ta maman. Les enfants préfèrent toujours quand c'est leur propre maman qui cuisine. S'explique Molly elle ne vit pas la lueur de tristesse dans les yeux de la plus jeune

- Ça sent très bon en tout cas

- Merci

Et elle se remit aux fourneaux, Gaby mangea dans le calme se concentrant sur son assiette pendant que les autres adolescents étaient en pleine conversation. Même si elle se sentait plus apaisé de savoir que sa sœur ne lui en voulait pas, cette situation l'angoissait. Son père était tellement difficile à comprendre, un coup il l'a battait et l'autre il la rassurait. Après avoir mangé elle monta dans sa chambre, prit un livre et se coucha sur son lit. Sirius entra deux minutes plus tard.

- Je voulais juste savoir s'il te manquait rien?

- Non merci, cette chambre est superbe et très différente des autres pièces

- Oui cette pièce est privilégiée, c'était la chambre de Lyria.

- Oh, comment était-elle?

- Comme le professeur Dumbledore te l'as dis, elle était intelligente, très vive d'esprit. Physiquement tu lui ressembles beaucoup. Et elle adorait les cas désespéré.

- Comme Père?

- Oui et comme mon frère et moi. Sois franche comment ça se passe avec Severus

- C'est spécial mais, ça se passe.

- Ok mais si t'as un problème dis le moi. Tant que j'y pense les jeunes font leur devoir de vacance demain matin. Tu pourrais peut-être te joindre à eux.

- Je n'ai pas de devoir à faire. Mais se serait bien que je me fasse au cours que je n'avais pas à Salem.

- Très bien, ils commencent après le petit déjeuner

- Merci Sirius

- De rien

Gaby se trouvait à la table de déjeuner aucun des jeunes ne lui avaient adressé la parole et pour tout dire elle ne comprenait pas vraiment. Donc elle se tourna vers son voisin de droite qui n'était autre qu'Harry Potter et lui posa la question.

- Je peux te poser une question?

- Oui vas-y

- J'ai la vague impression que vous m'évitez

- Euh

- Réponse éloquente

- Ce qu'Harry veut dire. Reprit Ron. C'est que vu qui est ton papa nous ne tenons pas vraiment à te côtoyer

- Sympa mais mon papa comme tu dis s'appelles Charlie Swan, mais je suppose que tu voulais parler de mon père.

- C'est la même chose. Ronchonna-t-il

- Non mais la subtilité t'échappe peut-être

- Et puis de toute façon on ne tient pas à avoir une génie en potion avec nous

- Donc je peux venir avec vous car l'art subtil des potions m'échappe complètement à un tel point que j'ai fait exploser tout un laboratoire

- Génial comment t'as fait? Demanda Ginny

- Ne jamais confondre queue de rat et queue de souris. Lui répondit Gaby

- Mais tu aurais put blesser quelqu'un. Moralisa de son côté Hermione toujours dans son livre d'astronomie

- C'est exactement la réaction de Père quand je lui ai dit et que je ne devais pas m'en vanter donc si vous pouviez rester discret

- Pas de problème. Répondirent les adolescents

- Tu as prit quoi comme option? Demanda la brune. C'est les même qu'as Salem?

- Non pas vraiment, les cours principaux sont les mêmes, comme cours j'avais potions, sortilèges, métamorphose, botanique, histoire de la magie, monde et créature magique, astronomie, en option magie runique, sport, éducation ancestrale, sortilège et métamorphose avancé. Et ici j'ai prit, Etudes des Runes, Arithmancie et soins aux créatures magiques.

- Ouah les options là-bas avaient l'air mieux. Si tu veux je peux t'aider pour les nouveaux cours j'ai encore mes livres et mes notes des années précédente.

- Merci beaucoup Hermione et si tu savais aussi me donner les notes dans les autres cours pour voir si je suis au niveau.

- Pas de problème. Pour une fois que je ne suis pas la seule à prendre mes études aux sérieux.

Gabrielle ne prit pas la peine de répondre, elle n'était pas vraiment une élève studieuse mais depuis qu'elle avait découvert son père elle voulait faire profil bas. Elle se rendit vite compte qu'en enchantement et métamorphose elle était largement en avance, potion et botanique elle détestait, défense contre les forces du mal, elle devrait gérer facilement, astronomie elle était dans la moyenne, elle allait donc ce concentrer sur les options. Ils travaillèrent jusque midi, ils mangèrent et puisqu'il devait avoir une réunion de l'ordre, ils décidèrent d'aller dans la chambre de Gaby qui était la plus grande pour se détendre. Pendant qu'Hermione lisait un livre sur l'école de Salem et que Ginny fessait une partie d'échec avec son frère, Harry et Gaby parlait en mangeant des chocogrenouilles.

- Alors qu'est ce que ça fait d'être Gabrielle Rogue?

- Et toi qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être Harry Potter?

- C'est fatiguant

- Idem, mais pas dans le même sens

- T'es marrante on ne dirait pas que t'es la fille de Rogue

- Ouais les gènes m'ont été favorables

- Tes parents adoptifs n'ont rien dit que tu venais vivre chez lui

- Mon papa a été attaqué par des mangemorts et ma maman à eu un accident de voiture, elle est morte.

- Je suis désolé

- Ce n'est pas ta faute

En parler lui fessait du bien, ça l'aidait à enlever le gout amer qu'elle avait en bouche. Ils continuèrent à se parler, Gab refusa de jouer aux échecs, elle détestait ce jeux. Ron bouda jusqu'à ce qu'Harry viennent jouer contre lui, Gab parla donc avec Hermione et Ginny. Pendant le repas elle parlait avec Tonk quand Remus l'interrompit en entrant dans la pièce un carnet bleu dans la main que Gabrielle reconnu sans mal.

- J'ai trouvé ça dans le hall, c'est à toi Gabrielle non?

- Oui comment le savez-vous?

- Je me suis permis de lire les première pages pour savoir à qui c'était et comme je connais toutes les écritures des autres

- Merci

- C'est très intéressant, c'est toi qui l'as écrit ou tu as recopié

- Non c'est, enfin c'était ma thèse que je comptais donner à mon professeur à Salem pour qu'il me donne son avis.

- Ça te dérangerait si c'était moi qui le lisait et qui te donnait un avis

- Non pas du tout

- Bien je te le rendrais quand j'aurai fini

Le lendemain elle était à 9 heures moins dix sur les escaliers dans le hall attendant son père. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de le revoir, elle aurait préféré rester la semaine ici et le week-end chez lui. Mais bon elle c'était fait une raison. Il arriva pile à neuf heures, elle se demanda s'il avait attendu devant la porte juste pour arriver à l'heure. Elle se leva, défroissa ses affaires et se dirigea vers son père.

- Bonjour père

- Bonjour, j'espère que tu n'as pas fait de bêtises. Je vais dire à Molly que tu pars je reviens attend moi

- Bien père

Il passait la porte et une minute plus tard, ils transplanaient devant le manoir Rogue. Comme la première fois il l'emmena dans le salon.

- Ce soir nous sommes inviter chez les Malefoy, j'attends de toi un comportement irréprochable.

- Oui père

Les Malefoy, elle allait enfin voir sa marraine, mais en même temps elle supposait qu'ils devaient être du même type que son père. Des sang-pure de la plus bête espèce, pour ça sa meilleure amie avait de la chance, ses parents bien que sang-pure ne prêtait pas plus attention à toutes ses étiquettes. En pensant à sa meilleure amie elle eut un pincement au cœur. Elle s'en voulait de la piètre réponse qu'elle lui avait envoyée.

- Tu as reçu une lettre je l'ai mise sur ton lit

- Merci père

- Elle monta dans sa chambre et regarda la lettre.

"Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait à ma Gaby? Non sans blague qu'est-ce qui se passe? Tu me tracasses là. J'ai fait chié mes parents pour avancer la date de ta venue le plus tôt possible mais je n'ai réussi qu'à l'amener au lundi 29 répond le plus vite possible si ça va pour toi. Et dis-moi s'il faut venir te chercher. Bon je crois que c'est tout, dis moi si tu as besoin de quelque chose. Je t'aime ma Gab.

Zoé"

Elle relut la lettre une deuxième fois la semaine prochaine elle serait chez sa meilleure amie, enfin un terrain qui n'avait pas changé. Quelque chose de stable, elle espérait simplement que son père n'avait pas changé d'avis. Décourager elle se dirigea vers le bureau de son père et frappa après la réponse elle entra. En revenant dans cette pièce, elle eut un frisson qui lui parcouru l'échine. Elle se revit appuyer contre le mur. Elle se tourna vers son père qui avait l'air d'avoir remarqué son désarroi.

- Je peux t'aider?

- Oui père, j'ai reçu la réponse de mon amie Zoé, qui me dit que je peux aller chez elle la semaine prochaine. Et je me demandais si vous étiez toujours d'accord.

- Oui répond lui que je te conduirais chez elle lundi à neuf heures. Tu peux utiliser un de mes hiboux.

- Merci père

- N'oublie pas on part à cinq heures moins cinq ici pour aller chez les Malfoy

- Oui père

Elle retourna dans sa chambre et écrivit à Zoé.

"Salut ma Zoé,

Je suis vraiment, vraiment, vraiment désolée de t'avoir fait paniquer. Je vais bien même si beaucoup de chose on changer, je t'expliquerai tout la semaine prochaine car je peux venir. On me conduira chez toi pour neuf heures. Hâte de te revoir tu me manques.

Encore mille excuses ma sœur de cœur

Gab"

Elle alla jusqu'à la volière et envoya sa lettre. A trois heures et demie elle se décida à tout doucement s'apprêter. Elle prit un bain, choisit une des plus belles robes dans son dressing, et à cinq heures moins cinq ils partirent vers le manoir Malfoy.

Ce manoir était comparable à celui de son père sauf qu'on pouvait distinguer une légère touche féminine. Une femme blonde les accueillit.

- Bonsoir Severus, et que vois-je Gabrielle qu'elle belle jeune fille tu es devenue. Et cette robe te va à ravir.

- Merci Madame Malefoy

- Appelle-moi Narcissa je suis quand même ta marraine. J'espère que tu lui as dit Severus

- Oui elle le sait

- Bien venez dans le salon, Lucius y est. Je vais demandez à un elfe d'aller chercher Drago. Je suis sur que tu t'entendras à merveille avec lui.

- Je l'espère

Ils entrèrent dans le salon où Lucius était assis, après l'avoir saluer, un garçon blond qui devait être Drago suivit d'un autre aux cheveux noirs.

- Gabrielle je te présente Drago Malefoy mon fils et son ami Théodore Nott

- Enchanté Gabrielle

- Les jeunes si vous alliez dans le petit salon

- Oui Père

- Gabrielle sois sage

- Oui Père

Le petit salon n'avait de petit que son nom. Les trois jeunes s'assirent chacun sur un fauteuil différent c'est Drago qui engagea la conversation.

- Alors comme ça tu es la fille de mon parrain

- Il faut croire

- Et tu as vécu où jusqu'à maintenant

- Dans un orphelinat

- Moldu?

- Oui

- Je te plains être entouré de vermine.

- Tu te trompes il y avait pas de rats

- Très marrant, n'empêche tu as quand même été dans une école de sorcier

- Oui l'école de Salem

- Prestigieuse même si je préférai aller à Dumstrang mais Père voulait que j'aille à Poudlard

- Dumstrang a perdu beaucoup de son prestige ses dernières années. Cette année je vais à Poudlard

- Pourquoi?

- Père voulait que je sois plus prêt de lui

- Ok à qui ça dit une partie d'échec?

- Ah non qu'est-ce que vous avez avec ce jeu en Angleterre. Une partie de carte?

- Ok

Les jeunes jouèrent Théo d'une approche réservé lançait des feintes hilarantes du point de vue de Gaby, quand à Drago on pouvait de suite voir qu'il était d'une prestigieuse famille de sang-pure, cependant il y avait quelque chose qui clochait dans son comportement mais elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le point dessus. Narcissa vint les chercher pour le diner.

- Gabrielle que dirais-tu de venir passer la semaine prochaine ici?

- Je suis désolée Madame mais j'ai déjà dit à une amie que je viendrai chez elle

- Oh c'est navrant. Comment s'appelle-t-elle?

- Zoé, Zoé Zolotarev

- Les Zolotarev sont très connu, elle fait surement ses études à Dumstrang. Dit Lucius

- Non elle était avec moi à Salem

- Étonnant quand on sait que c'est une des familles qui à créé cette école.

- Mais dis-moi Gabrielle, tu me parais être une fille bien élevée comment ça se fait-il vu que tu as quand même vécu jusqu'ici dans un orphelinat rempli de moldu. Fit Narcissa en plissant le nez

- Elle ne doit pas son éducation au moldu mais l'école de Salem est excellente pour apprendre l'étiquette à ses élèves. Répondit son père à sa place

-Bien, je me doutais un peu.

Gaby décrocha de la conversation, son père venait d'insulter sa famille pas directement, certes, mais il l'avait fait. Maudit sang-pure qui se croie au dessus de tout et de tout le monde. Ses parents étaient bien plus supérieurs qu'eux. Si Emmett était là, il aurait cassé leur porcelaine avant de les écrasé contre le mur. Ils auraient joué à la Wii et pas aux échecs. Ils rentrèrent vers vingt-deux heures. Son père semblait satisfait de sa prestation avec les Malefoy donc il l'a laissa tranquille et le week-end se passa très calmement aussi. Et le lundi comme prévu son père la conduisit chez sa meilleure amie. Enfin une maison pas un manoir, une maison, pas une petite mais une maison. C'est Zoé qui ouvrit la porte, elle fut d'abord surprise de voir l'homme accompagnant sa meilleur amie mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Surtout qu'il partit très vite et les deux filles se retrouvèrent seul dans la cuisine.

- Alors raconte-moi, je veux tout savoir.

- Si tu savais… dit-elle en s'affalant sur une chaise

- Allez dis moi, qui c'était cette homme avec toi?

- Severus Rogue mon père, oui je sais. Charlie est dans le coma, Renée est morte

- Oh Gaby je suis désolée. Dit Zoé en l'enlaçant

- Sa va faut juste que je ne pleure pas. Répondit-elle en repoussant gentiment son amie. Et donc c'est lui qui m'a récupéré. Et comme t'as put le voir c'est un sang-pure dans toute sa splendeur.

- Ma pauvre petite angel

- Et tu ne connais pas la meilleur, il est professeur de potion

- Non sans blague, le destin à décidé de te faire chier.

- Mais maintenant c'est fini je suis avec toi et on va faire la fête

- Oh oui, premièrement Jack m'a demandé des nouvelles de toi

- Jack l'éventreur?

- Très marrant, allez il est pas mal

- Pas mon type

- Alex?

- Id

- Mike?

- Id

- Mais enfin je voudrai que tu trouves quelqu'un, que tu te maries que je sois ta demoiselle d'honneur et que tu aies plein de bébé et que je sois la marraine

- Il faut vraiment que t'arrête de vivre par procuration

- Mais je t'aime

- Beh voila j'ai besoin de personne d'autre alors

- T'es bête

Et elles éclatèrent de rire, un rire libérateur, tout les malheurs du mois s'évacuèrent. Tout était comme avant, avant le détraqueur, avant les vampires, avant le coma de Charlie, avant la mort de Renée et surtout avant qu'elle ne vienne habiter chez son père. Tout était normal. Ce moment fut interrompu par les parents et le petit frère de Zoé qui rentrèrent des courses. Bien qu'étant sang-pure la maman de Zoé, Maria, travaillait dans une crèche moldue, son père, Peter, lui était chercheur en botanique. Le petit frère appelé morveux pas sa sœur, se nommait Bobby ou Bobby la menace. Une vraie famille depuis leur première année à Salem, les filles étaient devenues amie. Malgré un départ difficile.

Flash-back

Gabrielle était assise sur son siège dans l'avion qui devait l'amené dans sa nouvelle école. Elle était vraiment stressée, mais elle écoutait son mp3 pour se calmer en regardant par le hublot. Trois filles vinrent se planter à côté d'elle et une d'elle parla à Gaby. Mais à cause des écouteurs dans ses oreilles Gab n'entendait rien, la chef de la troupe prit mp3 de Gaby et le balança par terre. Gabrielle releva la tête avec un regard noir et lui balança.

- Mais ça va pas ta un problème?

- Toi tu as un problème, nous allons dans une école de sorcellerie alors tes trucs moldus fallait rester avec à l'aéroport.

- Et bien moi je crois que c'est tes vêtements qui sont resté à l'aéroport, Snoopy

- Quoi mais

Et la fille rousse partit en courant hurlant quand se rendant compte qu'elle était en sous-vêtement snoopy devant tout le monde, une des filles la suivit tandis que l'autre ramassa mp3 et le tendit à Gaby.

- Merci mais je crois qu'il est fichu

- Non ne t'inquiète pas arriver à Salem je le répare. Je m'appelle Zoé

- Gabrielle

- Enchanté mais dis-moi comment as-tu fait ton coup?

- Je ne sais pas vraiment la dernière fois j'avais transformé les habits de ma sœur en rose.

- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait magie instinctive

- Si tu le dis. Comment s'appelle ton amie?

- Ce n'est pas vraiment mon amie, elle s'appelle Laura et l'autre Clara

- Je préfère Snoopy et Daffy

- Va pour Snoopy alors

Fin du Flash-back

Leur première rencontre, cet mp3 maintenant son père l'avait détruit. Mais les souvenirs personnes ne pourraient lui enlevé.

- A quoi tu penses?

- Notre première rencontre

- Snoopy?

- Exact

- Vous n'avez pas fini avec cette pauvre fille. Réprimanda Maria

- Mais maman c'est elle qui

- Qui est quoi?

- Peut importe de toute façon cette année se sera plus pareil. Parce que Gaby ne sera plus avec moi. En fait tu ne m'as pas répondu tu vas dans quel école?

- A Poudlard vu que mon père est professeur là-bas

- Super une année complète avec ton père sur le dos. Il t'enlève le seul truc qu'est bien dans l'internat le fait qu'on ne voit pas ses parents

- Ouais mais moi au moins je n'aurai plus Monsieur Dash comme professeur de potion

- Monsieur plus blanc que blanc? Je crois qu'il n'a toujours pas comprit la vanne. Un cours avec Monsieur Dash et vos enfants ressortiront plus blanc que blanc

- C'est certain vous la façon dont il donne son cours les élèves ressortent livides. En plus je ne saurai jamais s'il couchait vraiment avec Snoopy

- Sérieux qu'est-ce que je vais faire sans toi?

- Et moi alors?

- On va devoir mourir

- Mais on n'a pas encore vu Venise

- Zut encore un plan foireux

- Maintenant il va falloir faire un autre plan

- Ah oui lequel? Demanda Gaby

- Que va-t-on faire pendant cette semaine?

- Cinéma: Alice au pays des Merveilles, le cas 39 et le Coursier

- Check, revoir Pirate des Caraïbes, Les destinations finales, Seigneur des Anneaux, Age de Glace, Shreck

- Check, allez à la mer, surfer, se baigner, manger des glaces

- Check, aller à Disneyland

- Check, refaire le monde, manger, boire et dormir peut-être

- Check, mais si on le temps parce que aussi Shopping, coiffeur, et Spa.

- Ok je crois que c'est bon, ça va être une superbe semaine

Gabrielle était heureuse, insouciante toute la semaine se passa dans ce sentiment. Le dimanche soir fut dure, le retour à la réalité. Quand elle revint de sa journée bien-être, son père était déjà assis avec le père de Zoé

- Bonjour Père. Dit Gaby

- Bonjour Monsieur. Dit Zoé en même temps que son amie

- Va chercher tes affaires on part tout de suite

- Bien Père

Gabrielle et Zoé montèrent dans la chambre, heureusement son sac était déjà fait donc elle prit deux minutes pour dire au revoir à son amie.

- Je n'ai pas envie que tu partes, tu sais tu pourrais rester.

- Je sais mais je n'ai pas le choix

- Mais t'as vu il t'a même pas dit bonjour

- T'inquiète, je suis reboostez. Merci ma puce

- De rien mon ange, on se revoit bientôt hein!

- J'aimerai on verra. Mais on s'écrit

- Plus que trois mots alors

- Promis

Elles s'enlacèrent une dernière fois avant de descendre. Son père l'attendait après avoir remercié les parents de Zoé, elle partit. Rentrer son père s'enferma dans son laboratoire, Gabrielle elle alla dans sa chambre pour mettre ses nouvelles photos dans son album. Sa sœur de cœur l'avait vraiment aidé, son moral était remonté mais maintenant qu'elle se retrouvait à nouveau seule, elle aurait bien pleuré. Mais elle se reprit et alla prendre une douche et se coucha. Les jours passèrent normalement, calmement, sans véritable clash. Son père restait le plus souvent dans son laboratoire, les Malefoy restaient eux même mais elle s'y était faite, les week-ends se passaient bien aussi, Sirius passait beaucoup de temps à lui parler de sa mère et de ses années à Poudlard, le plus souvent Harry et Rémus étaient avec eux.

Les jours passèrent se fut l'avant dernière semaine des vacances que la routine s'arrêta.


	7. Chapter 7

Merci pour les com.

* * *

Gabrielle travaillait sur ses cours dans la bibliothèque quand quelqu'un entra. Elle se retourna surprise car normalement son père était sortit donc elle devait être seule. Dans l'encadrement de la porte se trouvait Lucius Malefoy dans toute sa splendeur aristocratique.

- Bonjour Monsieur Malefoy, je suis désolée mais père est sortit et il ne doit revenir que tard le soir.

- Je le sais, c'est toi que je suis venu voir

- Moi, mais pourquoi?

- Quelqu'un veut te rencontrer et tu vas venir avec moi

- Père ne veut pas que je sorte de la maison

- Il sera d'accord, je me porte garant. Et de toute façon je ne te donne pas le choix. Suis-moi

Vu qu'effectivement elle n'avait pas le choix elle suivit Lucius. Ils sortirent et transplanèrent dans un immense hall. Là de sa démarche aristocratique il l'a conduisit d'un une immense pièce, au bout se tenait assis un homme serpent sur un trône. Cet homme était Lord Voldemort et à ses côté un garçon qui devait être plus ou moins de l'âge de Gaby aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux rouges, un vampire. Lucius la fit avancer et mettre à genoux devant le Seigneur Noir.

- Gabrielle Rogue content de te rencontre, enfin. Ton père est un bon serviteur, un excellent maitre des potions qualité que je ne peux te retourner. Cependant je vois en toi d'autres qualités beaucoup plus utile. Malheureusement avant je dois te poser quelques questions. Où habitais-tu avant de venir vivre ici?

- Dans un orphelinat moldu, Sainte Mathilde

- Je crains fort que cette orphelinat a subi un incendie se matin, aucun survivant. Deuxième question, connais-tu une Isabella Swan?

- Non Monsieur

- En es-tu sûr?

- Oui Monsieur

- Très bien j'ai fini alors

Gabrielle fut soulager, cependant ce sentiment ne dura pas longtemps car elle s'effondra au sol, sous un doloris.

- Je pense que tu mens et ça me désole. Je vais te reposer une question si tu mens encore toute ta famille mourra. Quand je dis toute ta famille je pense à Isabella, Charlie, ton amie Zoé et Severus. Donc où as-tu vécu avant de revenir?

- Chez Renée et Charlie Swan

- Bien nous avançons. Doloris! Je n'aime pas qu'on me mente. Maintenant un dilemme se pose à moi est-ce que Severus m'a trahi ou il voulait simplement te protéger. Je pencherai pour la deuxième solution. Cependant nous ne sommes jamais sûrs donc j'ai trouvé une alternative. Et pour ça je te présente Demetri Volturi, je ne sais pas si ta sœur t'en a parler. Il fait partie de la garde Volturi et ta sœur a réussi à leur échapper. Et il faut savoir que ça ne leur a pas plu. C'est pourquoi Demetri va m'aider, en te mordant

- Vous voulez que je devienne un vampire?

- Perspicace mais non. Je ne veux pas non plus que tu meurs c'est plus complexe. Mais tu comprendras en temps voulu.

- Mais vous laisserez Isabella, Charlie et Zoé tranquille.

- Bien sûr, si tu fais ce que je te dis. Maintenant je pense que Demetri veut un endroit plus calme donc je vous laisse prendre la chambre que vous voulez.

Elle se releva et suivit le vampire dans les dédales des couloirs, elle aurait pu s'enfuir mais le vampire l'aurait rattrapé en moins de deux. Et de toute façon sa sœur aurait pâtit de se choix. Elle était très bouleversé, elle ne savait pas se qu'il allait lui réserver. Ils arrivèrent dans une chambre au couleur bordeaux, il y avait un grand lit, une table basse des fauteuils.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose?

- Non

- Tu devrais ça te détendrais, tu trembles toutes, ne t'inquiète pas je ne suis pas un monstre. Enfin façon de parler

- Très marrant

- Ne m'en veux pas de vouloir détendre l'atmosphère

Il se rapprocha trop au gout de Gabrielle, elle voulu se reculer mais se trouva caler contre le mur. Son visage était à quelque millimètre de Gaby, ses yeux rouges étaient captivants, hypnotisant, quand à son visage et son corps elle voulait se coller à lui. Il allait l'embrasser mais elle résista et le projeta grâce à sa magie instinctive.

- Intéressant, mais pas très gentil. Tu ne voudras pas que j'aille trouver ta sœur

- Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès

- Alors vient sur le lit avec moi

Il se coucha sur le lit et tendit la main vers Gabrielle pour qu'elle vienne de son plein gré. Elle s'avança tout doucement, le plus lentement possible. Mais arriva quand même devant le lit, elle prit sa main, elle était glacée. Il l'a tira tout doucement tout près de lui, trop près de lui mais il était trop tard, il l'embrassa. Puis il mit son propre poignet en bouche et grâce à ses canines, il se coupa. Ensuite il mit son poignet tout près de la bouche de Gabrielle pour qu'elle boive, elle voulut détourner sa tête mais il l'a coinça en dessous de lui et lui mis son poignet sur sa bouche en lui bouchant le nez. Elle fut obliger de boire après cinq secondes, il enleva sa main. Et là Gabrielle ressentit une étrange impression comme si elle était droguée elle planait mais en même temps sa magie devenait incontrôlable. Et lui l'a regardait avec le sourire tout semblait se passer comme prévu, il l'a prit doucement contre lui l'embrassa encore et puis descendit tout près de son cou et y plongea ses canines. La douleur fut horrible, elle convulsait, mais sa magie sembla se calmer et reprendre sa place. Et elle s'endormit, Demetri se leva souriant, tout avait marché comme Aro l'avait dit. Et comme prévu elle se réveilla une heure plus tard, elle regarda autour d'elle perdue. Demetri qui était dans un fauteuil se leva et s'approcha et s'asseyant tout près d'elle.

- Alors comment te sens-tu?

- J'ai froid et je crois que j'ai faim

- Bien c'est normal. Tu m'appartiens maintenant

- Quoi?

- Tu m'appartiens, tu es une sorte de calice, le genre qu'on appelle un calice noir

- Un calice noir?

- Peu importe le nom, tu as besoin de moi. La faim que tu ressens je suis le seul à pouvoir l'a calmé. Mon sang est pour toi vital, mais tu peux manger normalement. Mais ta magie diminuera jusqu'à ce que tu boives de mon sang. Je t'apporte la puissance et toi tu m'appartiens, tu m'obéis.

- Comment?

- Enfaite c'est une forme très ancienne de magie, connue seulement par quelques vampires. C'est pour asservir les sorciers car cela ne marche qu'avec eux. Il faut aussi d'autres critères mais ce n'est pas vraiment important. Maintenant veux-tu boire?

- Non

- Oh arrête tu meurs de faim et c'est tout à fait normal et puis ton père va bientôt venir te chercher. Tu ne voudras pas partir dans cet état si? Mais tant qu'on y est on va mettre les choses au clair. Ton père ne doit rien savoir, pour lui et pour les autres je serais ton petit ami, bien sûr ça prendra du temps, on sera d'abord des connaissances, puis des amis et des petits-amis. Et pour eux je serai Dimitri Parker. Et si t'avise de parler de ça à quelqu'un premièrement cette personne mourra et je te peux te faire mal, très mal.

- Ils verront tout de suite que tu es un vampire

- Pourquoi tant que tu bois j'ai l'air normal non?

- Comment?

- T'as magie, tu me l'as fait partager. Nous sommes liés.

- Tu peux l'utiliser?

- Pas vraiment c'est plus complexe disons qu'elle m'aide et pour le reste tu es là

- Et à Poudlard et chez mon père comment ferras-tu?

- Chez ton père, je viendrais te garder quand il sera partit et à Poudlard le ministère pour réfréner la panique laisse les élèves à partir de la cinquième année faire une sortie à Pré-au-Lard le samedi. Une fois par semaine devrait suffire. Maintenant bois!

- Je…

Il la regarda dans les yeux, ses yeux n'étaient plus rouges ils étaient noires, noir comme les ténèbres. Sa peau était toujours blanche mais moins pâle. Son cœur s'accéléra elle voulait qu'il l'a touche, qu'il l'embrasse, elle avait besoin de lui. Il lui tendit son poignet et elle but. C'était bon, un nectar divin, elle voulait continuer mais il lui retira. Elle grogna de mécontentement, avant de baissé les yeux en se rendant compte de se qui c'était passé. C'est à se moment que Severus entra, il regarda d'abord sa fille puis Demetri et puis encore sa fille.

- Comment vas-tu?

- Bien je vais bien Père

- Tout à fait maintenant que vous êtes là je vais vous laissez. Repose-toi bien Gabrielle, j'espère te revoir bientôt

- Et vous êtes?

- Dimitri Monsieur et j'aimerai venir voir votre fille chez vous, je crois que l'on a un bon filling

- Je verrais

- Bien je vous laisse

- Alors tu sais marcher?

- Oui père, je suis juste un peu engourdie

- Rentrons

Elle se leva, vacilla un peu mais se reprit. Elle suivit son père dans les dédales des couloirs, arriver au hall ils transplanèrent. Il l'a conduisit dans son bureau.

- Par merlin que c'est-il passé

- Je suis désolé Père, Monsieur Malefoy est venu m'a obligé à le suivre et je me suis retrouvé devant Voldemort

- Ne dis pas son nom

- Désolé je me suis retrouvée devant lui et je ne sais pas comment mais il savait tout de ma vie

- Que t'a-t-il fait?

- Il m'a lancé deux doloris

- Et l'autre là, ce Dimitri?

- Je ne sais pas il était là à mon réveil, il m'a rassuré

- Je m'étonne qu'il n'ait rien fait de plus

- Je ne sais pas père

- Très bien tu peux aller te reposer, je dirai à Winnie de t'appeler quand nous mangerons

- Merci Père

Elle alla dans sa chambre s'assit sur son lit et ramena ses jambes contre elle, appuyant sa tête contre ses genoux elle pleura. Pourquoi tout s'acharnait sur elle, elle qui n'avait rien demandé. Elle se dit que si elle n'avait pas dit oui à se fichu directeur, tout aurait été beaucoup mieux. Et le pire c'est qu'elle n'était même pas encore à Poudlard. Fatiguée par les derniers événements elle s'endormit. Winnie l'a réveilla pour manger il était déjà vingt heures et lui dit aussi qu'elle devait bien s'habiller. Intriguée elle s'habilla convenablement, et descendit vers la salle à manger. Et là se trouvait assis Lord Voldemort, déjà le voir une fois en une journée était pénible mais deux fois, à côté de lui se trouvait Demetri, là Gaby frissonna et enfin son père. Elle prit place sous les yeux rouges de Voldemort et noires de son père.

- Comme vous n'êtes pas venu me dire au revoir je me suis permis de m'inviter. Comment vas-tu Gabrielle, bien je l'espère. Je suis aussi venu pour mettre certaine chose au clair. Severus j'ai différente mission pour toi avant que tu ne retournes à Poudlard et quant à toi Gabrielle je t'interdis de revoir ta sœur.

- Vous n'avez pas le droit

- Silence! Grogna son Père

- Oh Severus, je vois que son éducation est à reprendre en main. Une main plus sévère. L'as-tu déjà punie?

- Oui Maitre

- Bien j'espère que tu ferras le nécessaire

- My Lord si je puis me permettre, je pourrais peut-être veiller sur Gabrielle quand son père est partit

- Très bonne idée Dimitri. Tu as entendu Severus

- Oui Maitre cependant je pourrais la laisser chez les Malefoy

- Discuterais-tu mes ordres?

- Non je n'oserais pas

- Je l'espère fait le nécessaire pour ta fille et Dimitri viendra chez toi

- Oui Maitre. Gabrielle va m'attendre dans ta chambre

- Mais… oui Père

Gabrielle sortit et envisagea de s'enfuir par la grande porte, mais une voix en elle l'a convainquis qu'elle devait aller dans sa chambre. Résigner elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers sa chambre en attendant son Père. Ce dernier arriva dix minutes plus tard, dans sa main il tenait la canne.

- Vous n'allez pas faire ça. Dit-elle en fixant l'objet

- Mets-toi contre le mur

- Non vous ne pouvez pas, vous critiquez les moldus mais vous êtes plus barbare qu'eux. Je vous déteste, vous n'êtes qu'un lâche qui obéit comme un bon chien.

Il lui attrapa le bras et l'envoya valser à travers le lit. Un simple sort et Gaby se retrouva encore en sous-vêtements. Il commença à lui asséner les coups, après les deux premiers Gabrielle ne put se retenir et hurla. Les coups étaient violents, après dix il s'arrêta. Et entre deux sanglots Gaby entendit une voix.

- C'est tout?

- Maitre je crois qu'elle a comprit

- Je ne le pense pas, donne-moi ça je vais te montrer. Ça aurait dut être fait dés le plus jeune âge tu n'y es pour rien. Cependant maintenant qu'elle est revenue il faut la redresser. N'est-ce pas Gabrielle?

- Allez-vous faire foutre

- Bien c'est ce que je te disais Severus elle n'a pas comprit

Si Gabrielle trouvait que les coups de son père fessaient mal comparé à ceux du Lord, ce n'était qu'une petite correction. Ce dernier était moins violent, plus calme, mais plus méthodique il frappait bien en utilisant toute la canne, et laissait le temps à Gabrielle de respirer pour qu'elle anticipe chaque coups. Il frappa tout le corps de la jeune fille et après cinquante, il s'arrêta pour admirer son travail. Tout son dos était couvert de marque, certaines saignaient, il y en avait même sur les jambes et les bras. Gabrielle était crispée aux draps et pleurait, à partir de trente coups elle avait arrêté de hurler sa gorge lui fessant trop mal. Le Lord la prit par les cheveux pour lui faire redresser la tête et lui demanda.

- Alors? J'écoute

- Je suis désolée. Hoqueta-t-elle

- Bien. Dit-il satisfait en relâchant Gaby. J'espère que tu as compris Severus, on se voit bientôt

- Oui Maitre, merci Maitre

Et Lord Voldemort sortit laissant Gab seul avec son père, ce dernier voulut s'approcher mais elle se recula dans le coin du mur. Soupirant Severus sortit laissant sa fille se calmer. Il revint une heure plus, elle n'avait pas bougé mais elle ne pleurait plus. Il voulut s'approcher mais elle paniqua donc il s'assit sur le lit et commença à parler.

- Je suis désolé Gabrielle. Ça a été trop loin, j'arrête tout, Dumbledore trouvera quelqu'un d'autre. Je sais que je ne suis pas un bon père mais jamais je ne t'aurais battu comme il l'a fait. Je m'en veux tellement.

- Il vous tuera

- Non à Poudlard nous ne risquerons rien et je possède un manoir perdu en Belgique dont il ne connait pas l'existence.

- Je ne veux pas que ma famille en pâtisse

- Nous les aiderons

- C'est trop dangereux, s'il veut juste que je voie plus ma sœur alors soit. Et s'il veut que je sois une sang-pure alors je le serais. Tant pis si c'est douloureux tant que personne ne meurt par ma faute. Et maintenant que je sais que vous n'êtes pas totalement sadique peut-être qu'on sera à deux contre lui.

- Tu lui ressembles vraiment, à Lyria. Elle voulait tellement sauver ses frères qu'elle c'est complètement oublié. Elle pouvait tout accepter tant qu'on ne touchait pas à ceux qu'elle aimait.

- Je suppose que vous trouvez ça débile

- Non admirable, tu sais au départ je ne voulais pas t'élever de la façon des sang-pure, en l'honneur de Lyria. Elle n'aurait jamais accepté ça. Mais maintenant qu'allons nous faire?

- Continuez d'agir comme telle devant les autres mais peut-être pourrions-nous apprendre à nous connaitre sans l'éducation. Proposa Gabrielle hésitante

- Bien si c'est ce que tu veux. Mais je ne te promets pas de changer du jour au lendemain.

- J'attendrais

- Tu me laisses te soigner

- Je ne sais plus bouger, j'ai trop mal

- Bois ça, tu devrais te sentir mieux. Après tu iras prendre une douche et je t'appliquerais une pommade

- Merci

Elle but la potion et quelques minutes plus tard ses muscles se détendirent. Elle put se lever, prit une douche et elle se recoucha sur son lit, son père lui appliqua une pommade sur son dos, quand ses mains entrèrent en contact avec son dos elle frissonna mais se laissa faire. Puis elle mit son pyjama et s'endormit. Le lendemain c'est une main dans ses cheveux qui l'a réveilla. Elle ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva face à face avec Demetri.

- Réveillez ma belle

- Pourquoi es-tu là?

- N'as-tu pas écouté, le Lord ne serait pas content. Ton père est partit en mission tôt au matin donc je suis avec toi toute la journée. Tu as faim?

- Oui

- Alors bois, ça t'aidera à guérir plus vite

- Non merci je vais prendre un vrai petit déjeuner.

- Plutôt un déjeuner vu l'heure. Dis tu ne vas quand même pas faire l'enfant à chaque fois si? Sinon je te laisse un mois sans boire et on verra qui ira vers l'autre.

- Et toi pourquoi insistes-tu autant pour que je boive ton sang?

- Tu n'écoutes jamais ce qu'on te dit? Allez va te laver ça te rendras peut-être de meilleure humeur

Elle ne se fit pas prier et se dirigea d'un pas lent vers sa salle de bain. La potion anti-douleur ne fessait plus effet. Dans le miroir elle put voir l'étendue des dégâts, aucune partie de son dos n'était épargné. Elle se glissa vite sous la douche pour ne plus voir son reflet, et elle pensa à Demetri qui était toujours dans la chambre. Elle le détestait et pourtant elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à lui, elle voulait l'éloigner et pourtant être dans ses bras. Et même si elle ne voulait l'admettre, elle voulait son sang mais elle se doutait bien que plus elle buvait et plus il avait de l'emprise sur elle. Comment sa sœur réagirait-elle si elle savait et les autres. Jamais ils ne lui pardonneraient. Elle prit une serviette s'enroula dedans et sortit de la douche et là devant elle se tenait encore une fois Demetri.

- Alors de meilleure humeur.

- Encore là?

- Comme je vois non, bien va t'installer sur lit, je vais t'appliquer la pommade sur tes plaies

- Hors de question

- Arrête de faire l'enfant je te l'ai déjà dit

- Nous ne sommes encore que des connaissances et donc tu n'as pas encore le droit de le faire

- Tu veux jouer on va jouer, si tu n'es pas dans cinq secondes sur le lit, j'appelle le Lord pour qu'il te la mette lui-même

- Tu n'oserais pas

- Tu veux parier

- Laisse-moi au moins m'habiller

- Pas pratique pour mettre de la pommade et pas de sous-vêtements non plus fallait pas jouer avec moi.

- Espèce de … commença-t-elle

- Plus que deux secondes

Ne voulant pas voir jusqu'où il pourrait aller, Gabrielle se résigna et alla se coucher sur le lit. Lui se mit à côté d'elle redescendit la serviette pour qu'elle n'encercle que la taille. Contrairement à Severus ses mains étaient plus tendre, plus sensuelle, c'était normal et en même temps déroutant. Si elle aurait écouté son instinct à se moment là, elle lui aurait sauté dessus. Elle voulait plus, elle aimait ce sentiment de domination qu'il lui envoyait mais ne pouvait l'admettre. Cette proximité l'assoiffait et il le savait.

- Demande le moi, je sais que tu en meurs d'envie

- Je veux boire, s'il te plait

- Bien tu vois quand tu veux. Mais pas maintenant, tu t'habilles, je t'attends en bas dans le salon. Je te l'ai dit si tu veux jouer c'est moi qui commande

Pour seule réponse Gabrielle émit un grognement, qu'elle salaud, il jouait avec qu'elle comme avec de la nourriture. Elle s'habilla et descendit voir son tortionnaire.

- Bien nous allons aller nous promener

- Quoi mais j'ai

- Tu as quoi?

- Peu importe

- Je te l'ai dis d'ici la fin de la journée tu me supplieras

Pendant toute la demi-journée, ils se promenèrent comme de simple étudiant en vacance, sur la fête foraine, Gaby mangea un hamburger avec des frites. Ce qui ne combla pas tout à fait sa faim, plus le temps passaient et plus Gaby avait besoin de se rapprocher de Demetri. Ils se retrouvèrent à dix-neuf heures dans la chambre de Gabrielle, cette dernière n'en pouvait plus, elle était fatiguée, assoiffée et complètement perdue. Assise sur son lit la tête entre les mains, Demetri la rejoint et lui enleva ses mains. Il prit sa tête et la tourna vers lui et tout doucement il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, tout doucement Gabrielle répondit au baiser. Ensuite il mit son poignet devant la bouche de Gab et elle y plongea ses crocs.

- J'espère que tu as compris?

- Pourquoi ais-je eu besoin de boire aujourd'hui tu avais dis qu'une fois par semaine devrai suffire?

- Hier tu as dépensé beaucoup d'énergie c'est normale qui tu aies besoin de boire aujourd'hui

- Et je peux boire le sang d'autre vampire?

- Oui tu peux boire le sang d'autre vampire, mais de un il ne te nourrira pas comme le mien et de deux puisqu'il n'aura pas la même connexion qu'avec moi il ne saura pas t'arrêter donc tu le tueras surement.

- Et si un vampire boit mon sang?

- Un autre que moi mourra

- Et toi?

- Plus tard

- Non je veux savoir

- Gabrielle ne joue pas avec le feu tu risquerais de te brûler. Justement ton père vient de rentrer va l'accueillir je ne voudrais pas qu'il te punisse. Dit-il, il paraissait sincère et Gabrielle frissonna

Ils descendirent tout les deux, ils saluèrent Severus puis Demetri partit, Severus emmena sa fille dans le salon.

- Je suis désolée d'avoir dut partir sans te dire au revoir et en te laissant avec lui

- Ce n'est pas grave, on a juste été se promener

- Je suppose qu'on n'a pas le choix, sinon comment te sens-tu?

- Je me sens mieux

- Que dirais-tu si on mangeait ici, et en même temps je te montrerais des photos de Lyria et tu pourras me poser les questions qui te trottent dans la tête

- Ce serait génial.

- Bien je vais appeler un elfe

C'est ce qu'ils firent, Gabrielle se détendit vraiment et apprit à mieux que son père et à sa maman. Le lendemain elle se réveilla et fut contente de constater que les marques commençaient déjà à se dissiper. En pensant à ça elle repensa aussi aux mains de Demetri, non il ne fallait pas qu'elle y pense une bonne douche froide voilà ce qu'il lui fallait. Toujours plonger dans ses pensées, elle sortit de la salle de bain et se dirigea vers son dressing où elle s'habilla.

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui?

- Quoi mais depuis quand t'es là?

- Je dirais depuis que tu es sortie de la douche

- T'aurais put le dire

- Et manquer le spectacle, t'es folle. Aujourd'hui on va aller chercher tes affaires pour rentrer à Poudlard

- Pourquoi?

- Si tu veux te promener nue devant moi ça ne me déplait pas mais à Poudlard se serait gênant.

- Jaloux?

- Je te l'ai dis tu m'appartiens. Bon tu déjeunes et puis on part au Chemin de Traverse

Elle n'aurait pas su dire pourquoi mais sa réponse l'a déçue. Elle mangea et puis ils sortirent, devant la maison se trouva une Porsche noire magnifique. Ils montèrent dedans et une demi-heure plus tard, ils se garèrent tout près du Chaudron Baveur. Alors qu'il venait de passé la barrière qui les séparait du monde magique Gabrielle rompit le silence.

- Comment savais-tu où aller?

- J'ai 147 ans, j'en ai vu des choses

- Tu ne les fais pas

- Allez viens on commence par les robes. Lui dit-il en prenant sa main l'entrainant vers un magasin. Bonjour madame mon amie voudrait des robes pour Poudlard

- Oui bien sûr pour quelles maisons?

- Je… Commença-t-elle

- Elle n'a pas encore été répartie. Coupa-t-il sous le regard noir de Gabrielle. Elle ne rentre que cette année

- Très bien donc je vous mets les robes et vous pourrez ajouter vous-même le blason

- Ce sera parfait. Dit Demetri pendant que la femme allait chercher le nécessaire

- Je peux parler tu sais

- Tu n'as pas encore comprit. Dit-il puis se tournant vers la femme. Vous pourriez mettre aussi des capes été et hivers, des gants.

- Bien sûr,

- Je n'ai pas besoin de capes, j'ai encore ceux de l'année dernière

- Nous le prenons quand même. Dit Demetri en serrant le poignet de Gabrielle qui grimaça sous la douleur

La femme n'avait rien vu continuant son travail, Gabrielle réalisa que même si jusqu'ici il avait été plus ou moins gentil, il ne restait pas moins un vampire. Et les mots qu'il ne cessait de répéter lui arrivèrent sous un nouveau sens "tu m'appartiens". Ensuite ils sortirent et se dirigèrent vers la librairie. Et comme dans le magasin précédent c'est lui qui acheta les livres ceux de l'école mais aussi les autres. Ils allèrent ensuite dans le magasin de balai.

- Pourquoi on vient ici?

- Je croyais que tu savais voler

- Plus maintenant

- Pourquoi?

- Peu importe on peut partir maintenant

- Gabrielle c'est toi?

- Harry tu es tout seul?

- Non je suis avec Ron et Hermione ainsi que Remus et Tonk.

- Et bien Gaby tu ne nous présente pas

- Si, Harry je te présente Dimitri, Dimitri voici Harry

- Harry Potter je suppose, enchanté Tu es venu pour acheter un balai Harry

- Non je regarde et vous?

- Non. Dit Gabrielle

- Oui. Répliqua Demetri

- Non.

- Oui

- Vous sortez ensemble? Demanda Harry à qui ça rappelait les disputes entre Hermione et Ron

- Non. Fit Gabrielle

- Oui, nous sortons ensemble et d'ailleurs nous allons aller manger une glace, vous voulez venir avec nous?

- Non nous devons partir mais à une prochaine fois; tu viens à Poudlard toi aussi

- Non j'ai déjà fini mes études mais je viendrais voir comment se porte mon ange

- Ok on se revoit à Poudlard Gabrielle

- On peut rentrer nous aussi

- Non on n'a pas fini. Je veux montrer aux autres que tu es à moi

- C'est donc ça ton super plan, ce serait plus simple de le marquer sur mon front

- J'y ai pensé allez viens ne fait pas ton enfant

- Si moi je fais l'enfant toi tu comportes comme un adolescent

Ils continuèrent les magasins et tout le monde se retournait sur eux. Enfin ça c'était que Gabrielle ressentait. La domination qu'il lui imposait était terrible mais le côté calice lui en avait besoin. Elle aurait voulu rentrer et rester seule avec lui. Non sans lui! Elle était complètement perdue et lui continuait comme si c'était amusant. Vers sept heures ils étaient de retour au manoir après avoir été mangé au restaurant et Gabrielle s'effondra sur son lit. Les autres jours passèrent calmement Severus était toujours partit et Gabrielle restait donc avec son petit-ami. Ils parlèrent beaucoup de la vie de Gabrielle et elle réussit même à lui faire parler un peu de lui. Quand il ne fessait pas le "vampire" il pouvait être marrant et elle passait de plus en plus de temps dans ses bras. Le lundi elle se réveilla avec les bras de Demetri autour d'elle.

- Alors prête pour l'école?

- Non pas vraiment

- Tu vas boire et puis tu iras te laver

- Ok

Elle avait fini par accepter les ordres, pas quand il y avait du monde mais seule, elle acceptait. Elle but donc pour en avoir assez car elle ne le reverrait plus avant une semaine au moins. Elle s'habilla prit ses affaires et ils se dirigèrent vers la gare. Après l'avoir embrassé de la même manière possessive elle rentra dans le train. Elle était partie pour Poudlard.

* * *

Ce chapitre est fort centré sur Demetri et Gaby mais les suivant seront plus ouvert à Poudlard


	8. Chapter 8

Je remercie Elora, Didi64, MissJenny34 pour les reviews. Comme je l'ai dit dans mon autre fic, je viens de recommencer à travailler donc ça été un peu dur de reprendre. Donc je posterai surement que les vendredis.

* * *

Le train était partit depuis un quart déjà Gabrielle regardait le paysage défilé par la fenêtre, dans le compartiment il y avait Harry, Hermione, Ginny et Ron. C'est la jeune brune qui rompit la contemplation du paysage.

- C'était ton petit ami à la gare, Dimitri c'est ça? C'est Harry qui nous la dit. Il a l'air bizarre

- Hermione!

- Ce n'est pas grave Harry, oui c'est mon petit-ami il est un peu jaloux

- Jaloux, on dirait plutôt qu'il te considère comme un objet. Et les droits de la femme, il ne connait pas

- Il est canon. S'exprima Ginny avant d'ajouter. Désolé Gaby

- Ça va moi je ne suis pas jalouse, il faut le connaitre

- Bien changeons de sujet. Dit Harry. Dans quelle maison crois-tu être repartie?

- Maison? Demanda-t-elle sceptique

- Quoi? Ne me dis pas que ton père ne t'a rien dit. Bon alors à Poudlard les élèves sont repartis dans quatre maisons. Serpentard, Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle. Ton père est directeur de la maison de Serpentard

- Oui je me souviens maintenant et ma mère était à Serdaigle et Sirius à Gryffondor

- Oui c'est ça et c'est un choixpeau magique qui te répartit

- Oh je ne sais pas on verra

Même si elle avait dit ça d'un ton calme, elle était très inquiète. Si elle n'était pas répartie à Serpentard peut-être que son père la battrait. Même si ce dernier ne l'avait plus touché depuis le fameux jour. Peut-être qu'elle irait à Serdaigle comme sa mère ou Poufsouffle mais si elle allait à Gryffondor son père la tuerai. En plus un autre problème même Hermione qui n'avait vu que Dimitri dix secondes avait comprit combien il était possessif. Cette année allait être dure, elle pensa aussi à sa meilleure amie, elle devait déjà être rentré et avoir eu potion avec monsieur Dash. Encore bien que lui elle ne l'avait plus. Ils arrivèrent enfin à Poudlard, Gabrielle passa par le lac avec les premières années. Le château était splendide, toute les lumières qui se reflétait dans l'eau du lac donnait au mot magique un tout autre sens. Les premières années furent répartie et puis vint le tour de Gabrielle, elle s'avança entre les tables et se retrouva avec le choixpeau sur la tête.

- Voici donc la fille de notre professeur de potion et directeur des Serpentard. Je vois beaucoup de qualité que cette maison privilégie, cependant je vois du courage beaucoup de courage, une envie de protéger, et d'être protéger, de la malice aussi. Un lien te lie à une autre personne. Fait attention il pourrait te réserver bien des surprises. Alors Gryffondor ou Serpentard?

- Serpentard

- Oui je crois que la maison qui te conviendra le mieux est GRYFFONDOR!

Satané chapeau bon à mettre au rebus, comment avait-il faire ça. Surtout que presqu'aucun Gryffondor n'applaudissait, elle s'installa quand même à côté d'Harry. Elle n'osa même pas relevé la tête, son père devait la détester. C'est vrai que ce n'était pas la même relation qu'avec Charlie mais c'était un autre lien et elle ne voulait pas le décevoir. Dumbledore prit la parole, elle releva donc la tête.

- Voilà maintenant que tout le monde est reparti, je vais pouvoir vous présenter votre nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal. Comme Mademoiselle Rogue il vient de l'école de Salem, veuillez accueillir Monsieur Dash

Les élèves applaudirent poliment quand à Gabrielle elle se dit que maintenant cette année allait être dur. Comment avait-elle put se mettre le destin à dos? Elle n'avait pas cassé de miroir, ni passer en-dessous d'une échelle rien de rien alors pourquoi?

- Je tiens aussi à vous annoncer une grande nouvelle. En partenariat avec l'école de Salem, nous allons faire un échange d'étudiant pour cette année. Des élèves de cinquième année de Salem vont venir et d'autre partiront en échange chez eux. Cette échange ce ferra à partir du mois prochain. Les élèves sont Pansy Parkinson, Hannah Abbot, Neville Longdubat, Antony Goldstein. Voila et titéppa ennob.

- Il est fou votre directeur

- Et le tien il était comment?

- Très bien, elle était à moitié elfe

- Au moins tu pourras revoir tes amis

- Oui enfin faut voir qui ils vont nous envoyez

Elle espérait que Zoé serait de la partie mais vu comment le destin se foutait d'elle, il fallait même pas y penser. Ils mangèrent et puis elle suivit Harry hors de la grande salle mais ils croisèrent leur nouveau professeur de DCFM.

- Bonjour Mademoiselle Swan.

- C'est Rogue. Rectifia cette dernière

- Ah oui j'oubliais, je me demande comment un Maitre des Potions comme Severus Rogue ait put faire une fille comme vous.

- Et je me demande comment vous avez put trouver un poste de professeur vu votre psychologie

- Insulte envers un professeur ça veut au moins une retenue

- Je ne vous insulte pas je ne fais que des constatations

- Que se passe-t-il ici?

- Severus je demandais des nouvelles à votre fille et elle m'a manqué de respect. Après l'accident de juin, j'aurai cru qu'elle se serait montrée plus humble.

- C'est faux professeur. Intervint Harry

- Potter retournez dans votre dortoir. Dit Severus d'un ton polaire puis il se tourna vers Gabrielle et avec des yeux noirs il lui dit. Quand à toi suis-moi

- Mais…

- Tout de suite

- Bonne nuit Severus

Il l'a conduisit dans ses appartements lugubres. Il lui prit le bras et la poussa vers les canapés.

- Explication tout de suite! Gabrielle n'osait pas bouger, pas parler, elle était paralysée. Severus respira un grand coup et reprit. Gaby je suis désolé, s'il te plait dis moi ce qui c'est passé

- Je suis désolé, je voulais aller à Serpentard

- Tu crois que je suis fâché pour ça

- Oui. Dit-elle en baissant le regard

- Gabrielle depuis que tu es venue chez moi j'ai du me faire à l'idée que tu ne serais jamais une grande potionniste et que tu n'avais pas le caractère d'un vrai Serpentard. Même si je dois dire que ta façon de détourné les conversations est très serpentesque.

- Donc tu n'es pas fâché?

- Pas pour ça, mais que c'est-il passé avec Dash?

- Il m'a prit en grippe et maintenant il ne me lâche plus.

- Et en bonne Gryffondor que tu es, tu réponds sans réfléchir

- Peut-être mais il est tellement

- Je sais, mais il faut que tu apprennes à mieux te contrôler. Bon pour ceux qui te demanderont je t'ai grondé, traumatisé, et punie. On est bien clair et ne t'inquiète pas la retenue avec se semi professeur est annulé. Pour celle-ci seulement.

- Merci père

- Bon il est trop tard pour retourner à ton dortoir, tu vas dormir ici pour la nuit. Je vais te monter ta chambre

- J'ai une chambre ici

- Bien sûr tu peux venir quand tu veux, le mot de passe est Taipan

- Merci père

Elle alla dans sa chambre, heureusement il y avait quelques habits, elle se changea et glissa dans les draps tout chauds cependant il lui manquait quelque chose, les bras de Demetri autour d'elle. Le lendemain elle lui fallut plusieurs secondes avant de se rappeler où elle était. Quand elle eut retrouvé ses esprits elle se leva et se prépara. Elle sortit de sa chambre, son père était là l'attendant entrain de lire le journal. Cette image lui fit pensé à Charlie, elle se dit qu'elle avait été égoïste depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas pensé à lui? Trop était sans doute la réponse.

- Perdue dans tes pensées? J'espère qu'elles ne vont pas vers ce Dimitri

- Non pas vers lui. Tu m'attendais?

- Oui je voulais juste te prévenir de te préparer car en première heure tu as DCFM. Maitrise-toi.

- Je ferrais mon possible

- Je te laisse partir en première

- Bonne journée père

- Bonne journée Gabrielle

Elle sortit et tomba nez-à-nez avec Drago Malfoy, Théodore Nott et un autre garçon.

- Bonjour Gabrielle

- Salut Drago, Théo et toi tu es?

- Blaise Zabini, enchantée mademoiselle

- C'est dommage que tu ne sois pas à Serpentard, ton père devait être furieux

- Oui, je crois qu'il l'est encore. Mais en fait je croyais que les Serpentard ne parlait jamais aux Gryffondor ou seulement pour les insulter?

- A toutes règles il y a des exceptions.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la grande salle puis se séparèrent pour aller à leur table respective.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fessais avec les apprentis-mangemorts?

- Oh non comme tu catalogues tout alors toi tu es le pauvre, Hermione la miss je sais tout, Harry le survivant, Drago le riche, Voldemort et les vampires les méchants, Dumbledore et les fées les gentils et moi la fille du méchant professeur de potion. Dans quel monde tu vis?

- Je n'ai pas dis ça. Dit-il le rouge aux oreilles

- Et bien si, alors ne te mêle pas de ma vie

Sur ce elle continua à manger, rageant contre Ron, elle détestait être catalogué. Dans son ancienne école elle était la fille adoptée. Mais le surnom de Zoé était pire.

- Et toi Gaby tu ne serais pas intéressée?

- Par quoi?

- L'équipe de Quidditch, Dimitri à bien dit que tu volais

- J'ai arrêté

- Pourquoi?

- Pendant un match en troisième année, j'ai reçu un cognard qui m'a désarçonné. J'ai fait une chute de 60 mètres heureusement ralentie. Le choc à été violent et je suis restée dans le coma pendant une semaine, quand je me suis réveillée ma sœur et mes parents étaient là en pleure. Depuis je ne suis plus remonté et maintenant je crois que j'en serai incapable

- Dommage, mais si tu te remets les essais se feront fin de la semaine prochaine

- Merci mais je ne crois pas

Non jamais elle ne pourrait remonter. Jamais. Ensuite ils partirent en cours de DFCM avec les serpentard. Gabrielle se mit à côté d'Harry.

- Bonjour comme vous pouvez le voir au tableau cette année nous allons commencer par les loups-garous. Donc ses animaux sont dangereux et nuise à la réputation des sorciers

- Se sont des êtres humains et c'est les gens comme vous qui nuisent à la réputation des sorciers

- Mademoiselle Rogue ceci est mon cours veillez prendre des notes

- Hors de question que j'écrive ça

- Bien sortez de ma classe vous serez en retenue ce soir. Il y a d'autres personnes qui ne veulent pas rester

- Moi je n'écrirais pas ça non plus

- Monsieur Potter bien veillez quitter ma classe également et retenue aussi

Les deux prirent leurs affaires et quittèrent la pièce pour se rendre dans leur salle commune. Ils s'affalèrent tout les deux dans les fauteuils.

- Alors pourquoi as-tu réagis comme ça? Demanda Harry en jetant son sac sur le côté

- Et toi?

- Je connais un loup-garou

- Idem

- Bon d'accord de toute façon ce n'est plus un secret, Remus en est un et toi?

- Que je suis conne je ne l'ai pas vu mais je suis désolé pour moi je n'ai pas le droit

- Je comprends et tu le connais bien ce prof, il est toujours comme ça?

- Oui il a ses chouchous et ses têtes de turcs

- Ouais comme Rogue quoi. Dit-il trop vite. Désolé

- Pas grave. Bon on a quoi après?

- Potion

- Journée de merde

Ils attendirent la fin du premier cours puis se dirigèrent vers les cachots. Les autres arrivèrent peu après, Harry rejoignit Hermione et Ron. Rogue les fit entrer sans un mot, quelle prestance, Gabrielle se mit à côté de Drago pour changer. La potion d'aujourd'hui était un anti-douleur avec très peu d'ingrédient mais il fallait bien les travailler et jouer beaucoup sur la température. Elle fit sa potion à son aise, tout doucement, Rogue passa souvent tout près d'elle sans faire de commentaire. Il enleva plusieurs points aux autres Gryffondor. A la fin des deux heures ils mirent leurs potions dans une fiole puis ils purent tous disposé à part Gaby.

- Très belle potion rien à redire et toi quelque chose à me dire?

- Oui je crois que c'est la première fois que tu fais un compliment à un Gryffondor

- On va dire que je parle à ma fille alors, comment expliques-tu que ta potion est la mieux réussi de la classe? Alors que j'ai vérifié tu ne l'as jamais faite à Salem

- Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais nulle en potion tu l'as supposé moi j'ai dit que je n'aimais pas ça

- Bien mais tes points étaient quand même très bas

- Ceux d'Harry aussi alors que je pense qu'il devrait avoir plus

- La faute de Dash alors? J'ai appris que tu avais eu une retenue, il sait où pousser pour te faire sortir de tes gongs. Et le laboratoire de potion?

- Première fois que tu le demandes, il m'a poussé à bout et je me suis déconcentré

- A propos de quoi?

- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler

- Je comprends bon va manger et fait un effort avec Dash

- Je préfère Ariel, ce n'est pas ma faute

Sous le regard perplexe de son père elle sortit. Mais il avait raison si elle ne se calmait pas elle passerait toute l'année en retenue. Se serait difficile mais elle prendrait sur elle. La retenue se passa calmement, et le reste de la semaine aussi. Par contre plus la semaine avançait plus elle se sentait vide. Comme si il lui manquait quelque chose, elle supportait moins la compagnie des autres et elle avait faim, rien de pouvait l'assouvir. Une seule conclusion lui vint, Demetri lui manquait. Le samedi, elle se leva tôt, s'habilla et alla prendre son petit-déjeuner il n'y avait personne à la table de Gryffondor, elle put respirer. Dumbledore avait décidé que les élèves à partir de la cinquième pouvaient sortir à Pré-au-Lard tout les samedis. Heureusement car même si elle détestait cette dépendance elle n'aurait pas put attendre plus. Severus s'avança vers elle.

- Tu pars à Pré-au-Lard?

- Oui père

- Fait attention, tu y vas toute seule?

- Non en faite Dimitri m'y rejoint

- Encore lui

- Il y pas de risque je vous assure

- Bien si t'as un problème certains professeurs font des rondes

Il partit et Gabrielle finit son déjeuner puis se dirigea vers Pré-au-Lard. Aux portes de Poudlard se trouvait Demetri, si elle ne s'était pas retenue, elle lui aurait sautée dessus. Lui ne se gêna pas et mis sa main sur la nuque de Gabrielle et l'embrassa. Quand il l'a relâcha, elle ne put s'empêcher de soupirer d'aise.

- Je t'ai manqué?

- Non

- Menteuse, moi en tout cas tu m'as manquée, allez viens on avance. Dit-il en lui mis la main autour de la taille et en avançant vers le village. Alors comment c'est passé ta première semaine?

- Pas terrible, j'ai le professeur de potion que j'avais à Salem que je déteste.

- Tu veux que je m'en occupe

- Se serait tentant mais non, où on va?

- Tu n'as pas faim?

- Si un peu

- Un peu? Il y a du progrès. Bon allez viens on va dans un endroit tranquille, ça s'appelle la cabane hurlante

Ils entrèrent dans une vieille cabane et ils montèrent dans une chambre; enfin ce qui devait être une chambre dans le temps.

- Charmant

- Je sais mais c'est le seul endroit où on est sur d'être tranquille. Un petit sort peut-être?

- Reparo, Refecto. Voilà c'est mieux

- Oui beaucoup allez viens

Il l'a prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa puis descendit dans son cou. Gabrielle se détendit et se laissa complètement aller. C'était si bon d'être dans ses bras, elle ne voulait pas l'arrêter. Elle mit sa main sur son torse et détacha sa chemise. Lui la poussa sur le lit et se mit au dessus d'elle, il lui enleva sa robe et s'arrêta pour mettre son poignet dans la bouche de Gabrielle. Elle but et tomba encore plus profondément dans l'abandon. Ils firent l'amour et juste avant le paroxysme, il l'a mordu il ne but pas vraiment juste une ou deux gorgée mais le plaisir qu'il en résulta fut incommensurable pour les deux. Gabrielle s'endormit peu de temps après elle se réveilla quatre heures plus tard, elle dormait sur son torse et lui lisait un livre. Il ne tourna pas sa tête vers elle, elle prit le temps de l'admirer et elle entendit dans sa tête.

- _Réveillez?_

- _Qu'est ce que? _

- _On a passé un nouveau stade, on peut parler sans ouvrir la bouche. Pratique non?_

- _Bizarre tu peux lire dans mes pensées aussi?_

- _Non je ressens tes sentiments plutôt et toi?_

- _Rien, c'est pas juste, enfaite pourquoi m'as-tu mordu?_

- _mélange des sangs, tu n'as pas aimé? Si je sais que tu as aimé. Bon tu vas aller mangé, t'inquiète je viens avec toi_

- _Je ne m'inquiète pas._

- _Si tu t'inquiète. Pourquoi es-tu anxieuse?_

- Pour rien. Dit-elle tout haut

- C'était ta première fois?

- Ce n'est pas tes oignons

- Si ça l'est. J'espère que ça t'as plus, non je sais que ça t'a plus

- C'est pas juste

- Allez viens Calimero

- On pourrait rester ici

- Moi aussi j'aimerai mais si personne ne te vois dans les rues, ils vont s'inquiéter

- Ok

Ils sortirent et allèrent manger un sandwich ensuite ils firent les magasins. Les élèves qu'ils croisèrent les regardaient avec jalousie car malgré le fait qu'il ne réagissait plus au soleil et qu'il n'avait plus les yeux rouges Demetri avait encore tout son charme vampirique. Gabrielle s'en fichait elle était encore dans un état second, et tant qu'elle restait près de Demetri elle était zen, rien ne pouvais l'atteindre. Elle aurait voulu rester plus longtemps mais elle devait rentrer pour cinq heures, donc dix minute avant ils remontèrent le chemin. Comme au matin il l'embrassa devant les grilles de Poudlard.

- On se revoit samedi

- Oui

- Pourquoi es-tu triste?

- Je ne le suis pas à samedi

Et elle partit, oui elle était triste de le quitté, et elle s'en voulait. Elle culpabilisait car elle venait de se rendre compte qu'elle tenait à lui plus qu'elle ne devrait. C'était quand même un vampire, il l'a manipulait, elle ne devrait pas ressentir ses sentiments envers lui. Mais au contraire elle avait adoré cette journée, et cette première fois elle ne l'avait pas imaginé comme ça, mais c'était cent fois mieux. Quant il l'avait mordu, elle n'avait pas eu mal non elle ne pensait plus à rien, elle n'avait plus de problème.

Le dimanche elle alla voir les essais pour l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, Harry était très bon, elle aussi n'était pas mauvaise avant l'accident. La première fois qu'elle avait raconté à sa sœur qu'elle volait sur un balai, elle c'était prit un fou rire terrible. Elle aurait du le raconter à Emmett, il aurait bien rit. La famille de vampire lui manquait énormément.

Le mercredi elle avait Soin aux créatures magiques, tous les élèves allèrent dans la forêt et devant leurs yeux se trouvaient des chevaux ailés squelettiques.

- Qui peut les voir? Demanda le géant

- Voir quoi? Dit un Serdaigle

- Répondez à ma question et puis je vous expliquerais. Dit le géant, quelques élèves levèrent la main, Harry, une fille blonde de Serdaigle, deux autres garçons et Gabrielle. Se sont des zombrals.

- Ils portent malheur! S'exclama Lavande

- Non, c'est une vieille légende parce que seul ceux qui ont vu la mort peut les voir

Et le cours continua, Gabrielle remonta le chemin en compagnie d'Harry. Voir les zombrals n'était pas une bonne chose pour la cause, avoir vu la mort était quelque chose de graver. Emilie était morte. Son visage était à jamais graver dans son esprit. Maintenant elle était censée aller au DCFM, mais elle ne pouvait pas, trop de chose tournait dans sa tête pour qu'elle puisse affronter Dash. A Salem elle aurait séché et aurait été avec Zoé dans une classe vide pour parler. Là elle était toute seule, donc elle monta les escaliers et se retrouva au septième étage, elle cherchait un endroit pour rester tranquille quand une porte apparu. Elle ouvrit et se retrouva dans une pièce avec un long canapé et une bibliothèque, une table basse avec un chocolat chaud fumant dessus. L'endroit parfait. Elle s'installa, prit le chocolat et commença à boire. Elle se rappela sa quatrième année, Zoé et elles séchaient les cours.

- Tu te rends comptes je suis entrain de ratée la nouvelle saison de Docteur House, d'Esprit Criminel, NCIS, Desperate Housewives. Tu te rends comptes, ma vie est foutue

- Oui je sais c'est trop triste

- Et avec ta sœur sa va mieux?

- T'es vraiment pas doué pour abordée un sujet. Mais ça va mieux, on garde le statu quo et toi tes parents?

- C'est toujours difficile, ils ont du mal à accepter, encore bien que tu es là. Ta technique marche vraiment bien, tu as fini ta thèse?

- Non pas encore, je serais toujours là pour toi tu le sais ça

- Moi aussi ma belle"

Toujours là. Elle sortit de sa pièce secrète et repartis vers la grande salle, bien sûr elle croisa son professeur détesté.

- Mademoiselle Rogue, mon cours n'est pas assez bien pour vous?

- Je viendrais la prochaine fois

- Ce n'est pas un cours libre mademoiselle et pour vous le faire comprendre samedi vous rattraperez le retard

- Pas samedi

- C'est moi qui décide vous verrez votre petit ami une prochaine fois

Il partit et elle resta là, comment allait-elle restée deux semaines sans voir Demetri? Une voix l'a fit sursauter.

- Fière de toi?

- Je suis désolée père

- Tu peux l'être, mais je pense qu'il t'a déjà assez puni. Pourquoi as-tu séché?

- Je n'ai pas envie de parler

- Il faudra bien un jour que tu me parles

- Vous croyez que je peux vous faire confiance?

- Gabrielle que se passe-t-il?

- Je sais pas, je sais plus, je suis perdue. Est-ce que je peux dormir chez vous ce soir?

- Quand tu veux

- Merci

Cette nuit là elle dormit dans le grand lit de Severus, elle avait besoin de quelque chose de rassurant. Ce n'était pas tellement le fait de dormir dans ce lit là, mais ça lui rappelait les soirs où elle se réveillait en sursaut et qu'elle allait dormir dans le lit de Charlie. Le samedi fut terrible pour Gabrielle car elle savait qu'elle aurait dut voir Demetri, et la semaine passa, et elle se sentit de plus en plus mal. Elle ne parlait plus, sa magie la fatiguait, elle sombrait de plus en plus. Le samedi Demetri était aux grilles de Poudlard et Gabrielle lui sauta littéralement dessus. Elle le relâcha quand elle fut sûr de garder son odeur.

- Tu m'as manqué

- La faute à qui?

- Je sais

- Allez viens

Et ils repartirent dans la cabane. Gabrielle était littéralement collé à Demetri, et elle s'aperçu qu'elle ne ressentait pas la froideur de son corps. Il se coucha sur le lit et elle alla se lover dans ses bras. Il lui tendit son bras et elle but, tout de suite la sensation de bien être revint.

- Tu ferrais mieux de boire plus. Lui dit-il alors qu'elle se retirait

- Ça ne va pas te fatiguer?

- Tu t'inquiète pour moi maintenant?

- Non c'est juste que

- Allez bois. Dit –il en lui tendant son bras, elle rebut puis se recala encore mieux. J'ai parlé de toi à Aro

- Qui est Aro?

- Un de mes chefs, ils sont trois Aro, Marcus et Caius. C'est le clan Volturi, c'est se qui se rapproche le plus d'une famille royale chez les vampires. Moi je fais partie de la garde des Volturi je cherche principalement des êtres dotés de don pour les transformer. Donc je lui ais parler de toi, il était très intéressé, il veut te rencontrer.

- Pourquoi?

- Car il existe peu de relation comme la nôtre

- Mais ils travaillent pour Voldemort

- Non pas du tout. Il nous a juste aidés à te trouver et à te convaincre plus facilement. Nous lui rendons service et vice-versa. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je ne lui ai pas parlé du fait que ton père ne te punis plus.

- Quoi! tu te trompes.

- Et toi tu mens. Peu importe pour moi, d'ailleurs si tu veux voir ta sœur tu peux.

- Il le saura

- Comment? Puisque c'est moi qui suis sensé te surveiller

- Pourquoi moi? Tu as dis qu'il t'avait aidé à me trouver mais pourquoi moi?

- C'est une des conditions pour que ce lien marche. Ton sang m'attire plus qu'aucun autre. J'ai sentit ton odeur pour la première fois sur ta sœur. Et depuis je n'ai put m'empêcher d'y penser. C'est pourquoi il fallait que se soit toi

- Je comprends. Vous êtes beaucoup à travailler pour eux

- La garde proche se compose principalement de Félix un grand costaud, Alec et Jane ont dirait des enfants mais méfies toi, se sont les plus pervers et moi.

Ils parlèrent comme ça pendant presque toute la journée, plus le temps passait plus Gabrielle se sentait mieux, même si elle savait qu'elle devrait bientôt retourner à Poudlard sans lui.

Les jours passèrent et bientôt le mois d'octobre arriva. Le premier les élèves de Salem arrivèrent. Quand ils passèrent les portes Gabrielle exprima un grand "merde".

* * *

En espérant ne pas trop radoter, au prochain chapitre, vendredi prochain surement.


	9. Chapter 9

Voila le nouveau chapitre, merci pour vos commentaires, qui me font toujours plaisir je sais je radottes.

* * *

Gabrielle se leva et se jeta dans les bras d'une jeune fille. Elles s'enlacèrent pendant quelques secondes puis se séparèrent.

- Moi aussi je suis contente de te revoir Gab mais je crois qu'on c'est déjà fait remarqué. Déclara la nouvelle venue

- Pas grave, on a l'habitude. Dis Gabrielle puis se retournant sur les autres arrivants. Dis donc t'as amené du beau monde.

- Mademoiselle Rogue allez vous assoir et les autres avancer. Fit le professeur Dash qui se trouvait maintenant derrière elles.

- Quoi? Vous êtes là aussi. Poudlard n'a vraiment pas de haut critère de sélection

- Suffit! Je vous préviens vous deux je ne veux pas recommencer comme à Salem.

- Ouais on l'aura comprit

- Laisse tomber on se voit tantôt

Gaby se rassit à côté d'Harry tandis que Zoé, Laura, Clara, Benjamin allèrent jusqu'au choixpeau. C'est Benjamin qui s'assit le premier. C'était un garçon calme, studieux qui ne créait jamais de problème. Il n'était pas vraiment beau mais pas moche non plus. Gabrielle était sûre que si on lui enlevait ses horribles lunettes et qu'il coupait ses cheveux bruns plus courts, il serait pas mal. Zoé avait même proposé de le relooker mais il avait décliné l'offre. C'était un des meilleurs élèves de Salem. Sans surprise il fut donc envoyer à Serdaigle, Laura et Clara elles furent envoyées à Pouffsoufle et Zoé fut envoyée à … Serpentard. La nouvelle Serpentard se leva et se tourna vers les professeurs.

- Non je ne veux pas

- Vous n'avez pas le choix. Fit la sous directrice d'un air scandalisé, personne n'avait jamais osé contester le choix du chapeau.

- On a toujours le choix et moi je veux aller à Gryffondor

- Mademoiselle veuillez aller à la table des Serpentard tout de suite

- Allez le chien pourra bien se passer de sa maitresse. Railla Laura

- Ah toi pouf-pouf je t'ai pas parlé donc je suis à Serpentard mais je m'assieds pour l'instant à Gryffondor.

Ce qu'elle fit, elle s'assit à côté de sa meilleure amie sous le regard interloqué de toute l'assistance, Gabrielle, elle, avait un grand sourire. Ca fessait du bien de l'avoir avec elle. Elle se sentit moins seule. Elle était comme à Salem, comme avant. Cependant à Salem c'était à partir de la deuxième année que les élèves étaient répartit. Et non par maison mais par niveau. Les Alpha Delta, les Chi Psi, les Delta Phi, les Kappa Alpha et les Psi Epsilon. Zoé et Gaby se trouvait dans le premier groupe, il regroupait ceux qui était brillant dans une matière ou dans plusieurs, qui avait un don et savait s'en servir. Benjamin se trouvait dans le deuxième groupe, car il était intelligent sur papier, surement que plus tard il travaillera à un grand poste au ministère. Laura se trouvait dans le troisième groupe, les Delta Phi, là où se trouvent ceux qui n'ont pas assez de talent pour se trouver au dessus et trop pour aller aux niveaux en dessous. Clara se trouvait dans les Kappa Alpha, ceux qui avaient un niveau basique. Et pour finir les Psi Epsilon que l'on pourrait qualifier de sportif. Ce qui changeait de Poudlard c'est que chaque année une évaluation était faite et à partir de celle-là on pouvait régresser ou progresser d'un niveau. Autant dire que les élèves fessaient tout pour réussir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous à Serpentard?

- Et toi à Gryffondor? Peu importe alors lequel est ton petit ami? Demanda-t-elle en regardant tout les garçons de l'assistance

- Aucun

- Si. Répondit Ginny. Il y a Dimitri

- Dimitri c'est qui lui?

- Personne

- Personne? Mais c'est ton petit ami, le plus beau garçon que j'ai jamais vu

- Merci Ginny, il n'est pas à Poudlard, je l'ai rencontré pendant les vacances

- C'est le grand amour?

- Compliquer

- Ok

Et le sujet fut dévié, Gaby n'aimait pas mentir à Zoé, jamais elle avait dut le faire. Mais lui dire la vérité, serait trop dangereux. Donc elle choisit de lui cacher la vérité. À la fin du repas, ils se séparèrent pour retourner dans leur dortoir respectif. Gaby avec le trio d'or tandis que Zoé partait avec Drago et Théo. Le lendemain Gabrielle descendit avec Hermione quand elles entrèrent dans la grande salle, Gaby comprit très vite que quelque chose clochait. La plupart des élèves la dévisageait avec méfiance et se qui ne la rassura fut le fait que Zoé n'était pas là et que Laura avait son sourire des mauvais jours. Elle alla quand même s'assoir à la table des Gryffons à côté de Lavande mais cette dernière se leva et alla s'assoir plus loin. D'accord elle n'avait jamais été amie avec elle mais de là à partir dés qu'elle arrive. Gaby la regarda faire puis se tourna vers Ginny.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui prends?

- Il y a une rumeur qui court

- Et elle dit quoi?

- Je ne sais pas si je dois te le dire, enfin je n'y crois pas vraiment mais

- Crache le morceau

- On dit que tu as tué une fille et que ton amie Zoé est un loup-garou

- Bien

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la table des Serpentard au passage elle lança un "tu ne perds rien pour attendre" à Snoopy et se planta devant Drago.

- Où es Zoé?

- Pourquoi?

- Ecoute soit tu me dis où elle est soit je t'oblige à me le dire

- On a peur là

- Tu devrais Parkinson, si tu crois les rumeurs. Dit Gabrielle en se tournant vers la fille qui venait de parler. Cette dernière réfléchit quelques minutes puis répondit.

- On lui a demandé si la rumeur disait vrai et elle n'a pas démenti. Alors on l'a amené à Laura, elle lui a lancé un petit sort et elle est partie en courant.

- Quel sort?

- Tu verras

- Vois si celui-ci te plait, Surdus

Puis elle sortit n'attendant pas la réaction, elle croyait savoir où sa meilleure amie était. Elle grimpa les escaliers et se retrouva à la tour d'astronomie. Zoé se trouvait là assise les genoux replié contre elle, Gabrielle s'assit à côté d'elle.

- Je n'aurais pas crus qu'elle pourrait encore nous atteindre

- "Nous" atteindre, je n'ai même plus l'impression qu'on le forme. Tu n'es plus la même Gab, même si ça me fait mal. J'ai peur que tu m'abandonnes

- Mais hier

- J'espérais, tu ne m'as même pas parlé de ce Dimitri, pourtant selon les autres même à Serpentard vous formez le couple parfait

- C'est compliqué

- Avant ça ne t'aurait pas empêché de m'en parler, il y a deux ans quand je me suis fait mordre, je te l'ai dit et quand _elle _est morte nous l'avons supporté ensemble. Malgré que tout le monde soit contre nous, on est toujours resté souder.

- Je suis désolée, je crois que je n'ai pensé qu'à moi. Tu as toujours été la plus forte et la plus joyeuse. J'ai prit ça pour un fait établis. Je vais devoir encore une fois m'excuser car je ne peux pas tout te dire. Pas pour l'instant, mais je veux qu'on forme encore un nous. S'il te plait

- Je m'en contenterais

- Merci, qu'elle est le sort que cette peste t'as lancé? Demanda Gabrielle, Zoé qui avait toujours gardé sa tête basse la releva. La Gryffondor put voir autour se son cou un collier de chien.

- Je n'arrive pas à l'enlever.

- Laisse-moi essayer. Dit Gabrielle en analysant le collier, un simple de blocage qui empêchait le concerné de l'enlever. Voilà c'est mieux. Alors qu'elle vengeance prévois-tu?

- Du sang, des boyaux et de la torture. Mais d'abord faudrait peut-être aller en cours. Je crois qu'on est ensemble en Défense contre les forces du mal

- Merde on est en retard avec Dash

- Plus blanc que blanc allez viens

Elles se levèrent et coururent vers la classe, elles entrèrent et tout les élèves se tournèrent vers elles. Le professeur s'avança vers eux.

- Vous nous faites l'honneur de venir à mon cours, avec un retard de vingt minutes. Même si vous avez déjà fait pire, j'aimerai vous punir moi-même mais le directeur veut vous voir dans son bureau.

Elles firent donc demi-tour et allèrent devant la gargouille qui menait au bureau de Dumbledore.

- Tu connais le mot de passe? Demanda Zoé

- Non

- Haribo. Dit une voix derrière elle. Suivez-moi vous êtes en retard

- Oui Père. Répondit Gabrielle voyant que son père avait l'air très en colère pourtant son air avait quelque chose de différent. Elles le suivirent et se trouvèrent dans le bureau du directeur. Ce dernier se trouvait derrière son bureau et Mcgonagal était debout près de lui, les deux filles s'assirent sur les chaises.

- Bonjour Mesdemoiselles, veuillez vous assoir. Je vous ais fait venir pour plusieurs raisons. La première est pour vous rappelez qu'il est interdit de jeter des maléfices sur d'autres élèves. Deuxièmement j'aimerais que vous m'éclaircissiez sur la rumeur qui court dans mon école.

- Ce n'est qu'une rumeur

- Miss Rogue, expliquez-nous pourquoi dit-on que vous avez tué une fille? Demanda la directrice de Gryffondor.

- Parce que c'est la vérité

- Quoi? S'étonna Minerva remettant ses lunettes droites

- C'était un accident. Rectifia Zoé soutenant son amie

- Pendant un match de Quidditch en troisième année, j'ai reçu un cognard qui m'a désarçonné. J'ai fait une chute de 60 mètres pendant laquelle j'ai heurtée une autre joueuse. Le choc à été violent pour nous deux, je suis restée dans le coma pendant une semaine, quand je me suis réveillée ma sœur et mes parents m'ont apprit que l'autre fille était morte, le coup du lapin.

- C'est affreux mais comme la dit votre amie, ce n'était qu'un accident. Revenons à la deuxième rumeur.

- Je suis bien un loup-garou

- Pourtant vous n'avez pas l'air fatigué

- C'est grâce à Gabrielle, elle m'aide. Elle a même commencé à écrire une thèse et on peut dire que je suis son cobaye.

- Très bien, mais il faudrait quand même vous trouvez un endroit les jours de pleine lune, la cabane hurlante sera parfaite.

- Gaby pourra rester avec moi?

- Je pense que c'est trop risqué

- Je suis un animagus déclaré et elle prend la potion tue-loup

- Qui lui prépare?

- Moi enfin c'était moi à Salem, la directrice me laissait le laboratoire

- Dorénavant se sera moi, vu le nombre d'heure de colle que tu as récolté

- Mais je

- Suffit! Albus je pense qu'on a fini, Gabrielle tu viens avec moi et vous Miss Zolotarev je pense que maintenant vous avez botanique.

- Oui Monsieur mais Gabrielle?

- N'as plus court avant l'après midi

Severus Rogue sortit suivit de sa fille, cette dernière essayait de suivre tant bien que mal. Car le professeur avançait rapidement. Son comportement était bizarre, ses yeux semblait encore plus noire que d'habitude, Gabrielle aurait voulu fuir, mais pour aller où? C'était son père, il avait tout les droits sur elle. Cependant il lui avait promis de ne plus la toucher. Pourtant le mauvais pressentiment revint de plus belle. Ils entrèrent dans l'appartement du maitre des potions, ce dernier partit dans sa chambre et revint avec la canne. Gabrielle frémit, ne comprenant vraiment pas le comportement de son père. Voulait-il lui faire peur? Lui montrer que c'était toujours lui qui commandait. Il s'avança et posa la baguette sur la table basse juste devant elle.

- Père je ne comprends pas

- Croyais-tu vraiment que tu pouvais m'humilier et me désobéir sans que je te punisse?

- Vous aviez dit

- Silence, sale petite gamine effrontée. Les moldus ne savent vraiment pas éduquer les morveux. Mets-toi contre le mur

- Non

- Non? Tant mieux je préfère

Il l'a prit violement et l'envoya valser tête la première contre le mur, sonner elle essaya de se relever mais il lui asséna un coup de pied dans le ventre. Il l'a tira par les cheveux pour la relever, il la fit mettre en position contre le mur puis commença à l'a battre. Plus elle hurlait, plus il rigolait, un rire de plaisir, il prenait du plaisir à la frapper. Au bout de soixante coups elle se recroquevilla par terre.

- Si t'en parle à quelqu'un son sort ne serra pas plus enviable meurtrière. Dit-il avant de quitter la pièce

Gabrielle ne bougea pas, ne comprenant toujours pas son père, il était sortit comme si de rien n'était, il allait aller manger comme ça. Perdue et endolorie, elle alla prendre une douche, les larmes coulèrent avec le sang de son dos. Elle remit ses habits et se dirigea vers son premier cours de l'après midi Métamorphose. Elle attendit devant la classe quelques secondes plus tard Zoé apparut avec Drago.

- Alors comment ça c'est passé avec ton père?

- Il m'a grondé c'est tout

- Tant mieux

Elle lui avait encore menti, Zoé avait sans doute raison. Le nous n'existait plus. Gabrielle était toujours seule, seule face à son Père, seule face à Demetri, seule contre son destin. Son dos lui fessait mal, cette fois son père ne lui avait même pas donné une potion contre la douleur. Le cours se passa comme le reste de la semaine, le samedi elle sortit du château en compagnie de Zoé. Les autres les évitaient toujours un peu malgré le discours que Dumbledore avait fait le soir de leur révélation. Gabrielle s'étonna de ne pas voir Demetri aux grilles de Poudlard, elle se dit qu'il devait être en retard ou plus loin dans le village. Mais une heure plus tard il n'était toujours pas là, les deux filles étaient entrain de manger une gaufre sur un banc quand elles entendirent des cris d'effroi venant du bout de la rue. Elles se levèrent en même temps et regardèrent ce qui se passait. Les gens couraient dans tout les sens, fuyant quelque chose sûrement. Gabrielle fut poussée dans une ruelle, elle se releva et devant elle se trouvait une femme rousse magnifique aux traits vampirique.

- Mhhh ton odeur est spécial. Dis moi petite tu connais Isabella? Celle qui m'a prit l'être à qui je tenais le plus. Moi je tué sa mère.

- C'était un accident de voiture et je t'interdis de faire du mal à ma sœur

- Oh ta sœur ne t'as pas dit la vérité. Pauvre petit être sans défense.

- Je vais te tuer

- J'aimerais bien voir ça

Elle tourna le dos et partit, Gabrielle sortit sa baguette, courut à la suite du vampire. Elle se retrouva dans une forêt, reprenant son souffle. Bien sûr la vampire l'avait semée sans difficulté, elle se retourna et fut poussé contre un arbre. Sous le choc elle lâcha sa baguette, la vampire s'approcha et la prit par le cou et la souleva contre l'arbre. Gabrielle sous le manque d'air s'évanoui.

Elle se réveilla dans un endroit blanc, l'infirmerie. Elle voulu se mettre assis mais une main autoritaire l'en empêcha.

- Reste coucher tu as été gravement blessé

- Dimitri?

- Oui, qu'est ce qui t'as prit de courir après elle? Dit-t-il. Il semblait inquiet

- Que c'est-il passé?

- Je l'ai blessé mais je n'ai pas put la tuer. Je devais d'abord te sauver. Mais je l'a tuerai, personne ne doit te toucher. Tu m'appartiens.

- Toujours

- Et à jamais. Pour l'instant on est seul alors tu peux boire

- Non, j'ai une question. Savais-tu qu'elle avait tué ma mère?

- Oui

- Va-t-en! Je te déteste, je vous déteste. Cria-t-elle réveillant la douleur aux côtes

- Tu sais que c'est faux, tu me veux tout prêt de toi. Mais c'est vrai, j'aurais dut te dire la vérité et pour te prouver que je ne le ferrais plus, je vais te dire un autre secret

- Je t'écoute

- Celui qui se promène à Poudlard sous la forme de ton père, n'est pas le Severus Rogue

- Quoi mais…

- Le vrai Severus pourri certainement dans les cachots de Voldemort. Celui qui le remplace se nomme Rodolphus Lestrange

- Comment le sais-tu?

- Son odeur

- Il faut le dire à Dumbledore

- Ça ne servirait pas à grand-chose, le mieux que tu puisses faire est de rester ici et continuer à faire semblant. Moi je m'occupe du reste.

- Que vas-tu faire?

- Bois! Après tu dormiras.

Ne voulant pas protester d'avantage, elle but au poignet de Demetri, mais au lieu de repousser son bras comme d'habitude et le prit et l'attira contre elle. Il se glissa à côté d'elle et Gaby se colla contre son torse puis ferma les yeux. Ce n'était pas son père qui l'avait battue, et quelque part elle en fut soulagée. Ce qu'elle n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre c'est le besoin qu'elle avait d'avoir Demetri tout près d'elle. Son odeur la rassurait. Et pourtant elle lui en voulait de ne pas lui avoir dit que c'était cette femme qui avait tué sa mère et elle en voulait encore plus à Bella. Demetri était entrain de jouer avec ses cheveux quand on entendit une porte claquer suivit de pas précipiter.

- Qui es-tu? Demanda la voix

- Baisse d'un ton, elle est entrain de dormir

- Je t'ai posé une question. Dit la voix plus doucement

- Dimitri et toi tu dois être Zoé

- Exact donc c'est toi le fameux Dimitri. C'est toi qui l'as sauvé?

- Oui

- Alors merci

- Elle compte beaucoup pour toi?

- Oui

- Pour moi encore plus. Cependant je ne peux pas être toujours avec elle donc protège là ici

- Je le fais. Bon comme tu es là je suppose que je peux la laisser. Bonne nuit

- Bonne nuit

Et Gaby entendit les pas s'éloigne, elle ressentit plusieurs sentiments d'abord le bonheur parce que Demetri avait dit qu'elle comptait à ses yeux, c'était la première fois qu'il le disait avec ses mots. Même si elle ne voulait pas l'admettre, elle s'était attachée au vampire et savoir que lui aussi l'a rendait heureuse. Ensuite elle était furieuse que les deux venaient de la partager comme dans une garde alternée. Ne voulant plus réfléchir davantage, elle laissa le sommeil l'envahir.

Les rayons du soleil la réveillèrent. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit sa meilleure amie à côté d'elle lisant l'histoire de Poudlard. Elle s'assit sentant que ses côtes ne lui fessaient plus mal. Comme tout le matin elle passa une main dans ses cheveux, et là elle eut un choc. Ses cheveux qui lui arrivaient mis dos, était maintenant raccourcis jusqu'au cou.

- C'est ce vampire qui te les a coupé. Ils sont fous ses vampires

- Dimitri?

- Quoi Dimitri? Je te parle du vampire qui a manqué de te tuer et toi tu me parles de Dimitri. Faut vraiment que tu sois folle de lui

- Désolée je ne suis pas encore bien réveillé

- D'ailleurs qu'est-ce qui t'as prit de courir après elle? Déjà moi quand on a été séparé j'étais morte de trouille. Et toi tu pourchasses le vampire.

- Elle a tué Renée

- Mais je croyais

- Moi aussi

- Je suis désolée

- On est quitte

- Parlons de chose plus sérieuse. Dimitri. Il est mortellement canon bizarre aussi. Mais beau comme un dieu. Ne lui dis pas que je te l'ai dit, là il est partit. Il m'a dit te dire qu'il reviendrait samedi que jusque là tu ne devras pas faire de choses stupides et qu'il le saurait.

- C'est tout

- Ah non il m'a dit de te dire qu'il t'aimait

- Il ne l'a pas dit

- C'est vrai, c'est bizarre. Vu comment vous dormiez ensemble, on aurait put croire que vous vous l'étiez déjà dit.

- Je te l'ai dit c'est compliqué

- Ou c'est toi que cherchent les complications. Moi je t'assure que même si se serait un monstre comme je ne sais pas un vampire par exemple et que je l'aimerai comme tu l'aimes. Car ça se voit que tu l'aimes. Je me fouterais du reste. Enfin peut-être pas un vampire, vampire-loup-garou ce n'est pas le meilleur. Mais bon tu as compris

- Je crois. Tu as peut-être raison

Les jeunes filles passèrent la journée ensemble, son "père" ne se montra pas. Le lundi matin Gabrielle put sortir de l'infirmerie, soulagée, elle se dirigea vers la grande salle. En chemin elle croisa Laura, Clara, Parkinson.

- Alors bizarroïde, j'ai été triste d'apprendre que le vampire ne t'avais pas tué. Je me saurais fait une joie de consoler Dimitri

- Il ne sortira jamais avec une trainée

- Et avec une tueuse alors? J'ai appris que pendant les vacances ton père adoptif était tombé dans le coma et ta mère était morte. Tu vois tu portes la poisse. Tu auras dut supplier le vampire de te tuer.

- Va te faire voire

- Mais quel répartie, je t'ai connue en meilleure forme. J'ai compris une chose quand vous êtes Zoé et toi ensemble, rien ne peut vous atteindre. Cependant quand vous êtes seule vous êtes aussi vulnérable que des bébés.

Sur-ce les pestes continuèrent leur chemin ricanant, Gab resta là. La douleur sourde dans son ventre qui était apparue suite à l'accident de Charlie réapparaissait. Il y avait une victime que Laura ne connaissait pas Severus Rogue, lui aussi était aux mains de Voldemort à cause d'elle. On aura put comparer son état, c'était comme si elle se trouvait dans un océan. Elle n'avait pied nulle part, elle nageait pour rester à la surface mais chaque fois qu'elle y arrivait quelque chose la tirait vers le bas. Bientôt elle n'aurait plus de force.

* * *

Fini, la suite vendredi. Alors réaction positive, négative. Gabrielle va encore avoir quelques moments dures puis se sera plus joyeux normalement


	10. Chapter 10

Merci à Elora, MissJenny et Ryme pour leurs commentaires. Continuez surtout

Nous nous étions arrêté après la confrontation entre Laura et Gabrielle.

* * *

Malgré le choc elle se reprit, elle suivit les cours normalement. Le soir elle attendit Zoé devant sa salle commune, elle arriva seule.

- Tu m'attendais?

- J'ai une nouvelle pour toi, il parait que seule nous ne sommes rien.

- Je suppose que ça va vient de Snoopy

- Exact, donc j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait se venger, toi tu t'occupes de Clara, Pansy et moi je me charge de Laura

- Dimitri n'a pas dit que tu ne devais pas t'attirer des ennuis

- Plus je suis ces conseils et plus je m'en fais. Si personne ne sait que c'est moi alors lui non plus

- Ok c'est toi qui vois à demain

Gabrielle repartit dans sa salle commune pour préparer son plan du lendemain. Elle s'avait qu'elle jouait avec le feu autant avec Demetri qu'avec son "père". Mais elle ne voulait pas se terrer dans la peur. Elle s'endormit quand son plan fut fini. Le lendemain elle se trouva dans la grande salle à la table des Gryffondor quand Laura entra seule. Elle s'assit et but son verre d'eau minérale comme tous les matins. Quelques minutes plus tard elle se leva en hurlant, se frottant les bras et les jambes. Courant, hurlant, les professeurs se levèrent surpris, ce fut Dash qui s'approcha le premier essayant de calmer la jeune fille. Mais la fille hurla de plus belle se débattant. Il dut la stupéfixer pour qu'elle arrête ensuite il l'emmena à l'infirmerie.

- Complètement cinglée cette fille

- Ron! S'offusqua Hermione

- Non pour une fois je suis d'accord avec toi Ron. Dit Gabrielle continuant à manger

- T'y es pour quelque chose? Demanda Harry

- Non pourquoi?

- Pour rien

Clara entra peu de temps chaque fois que quelqu'un lui adressait la parole elle disait "je suis le chien de Laura et je l'assume". Pansy était habillée en rouge et or, ses cheveux avaient la même couleur. Toute la grande salle explosa de rire. Tout d'abord on crut que c'était les frères Weasley qui avaient fait la farce mais ils démentir. Dash revint.

- Miss Rogue et Zolotarev suivez-moi

- Pourquoi monsieur? Demandèrent les filles d'une seule voix

- Ne vous enfoncez mesdemoiselles. Vous me suivez tout de suite et j'enlève déjà 50 points à vos maisons

Les jeunes filles se levèrent et suivirent le professeur dans son bureau. Mcgonagal entra aussi ainsi que le faux Rogue.

- Professeur Dash vous n'avez aucune preuve que ses demoiselles sont responsables de la farce. Déclara la directrice de Gryffondor

- Je sais qu'elles sont coupables

- Tant que vous n'avez pas de preuve, elles ne seront pas punies

- Très bien. Abdiqua Dash sachant que contre la sous directrice il ne fessait pas le poid

- On peut partir? Demanda Zoé à Minerva

- Oui

- Gabrielle tu viens avec moi

- Severus elle doit aller en cours

- Bien après les cours je t'attends, ne sois pas en retard

- Bien Père

Les filles sortirent et se séparèrent l'une allant en cours de Divination et l'autre en étude des Runes. Les cours passèrent trop vite aux yeux de Gabrielle, elle n'avait pas hâte d'aller voir ce Rodolphus. Elle savait qu'elle avait joué gros, alors elle assumerait et elle se culpabiliserait moins de savoir Severus chez Voldemort. Quand la dernière heure sonna elle rangea ses affaires et se rendit la mort dans l'âme dans les appartements. Elle remarqua tout de suite la bouteille de Whisky vide sur la table basse et à côté la canne déjà prête. Elle déglutit difficilement, déposa son sac et avança. L'imposteur sortit de l'ombre et se rapprocha d'elle.

- Allez-y finissez-en

- Tu es pressée chérie? J'ai envie de m'amuser avec toi, tu vas rester gentille n'est-ce pas?

- Ne m'approchez pas

Il s'approcha encore plus d'elle, beaucoup trop proche. Il était complètement ivre et cette fois-ci il avait l'air d'avoir une autre idée en tête. Une mauvaise idée, il posa ses mains sur Gabrielle, qui voulut se débattre mais il lui asséna une gifle. Il voulut l'embrasser cependant Gabrielle ressentit une énergie différente de sa magie. Elle prit le bras de son agresseur et le serra, on entendit un crac, le bras cassé, il s'effondra. Gaby regarda ses mains comment avait-elle fait ça? Perdue dans ses pensées elle n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir, néanmoins elle sentit des bras l'enlacer suivit de cris d'agonie.

- Gaby est-ce que ça va?

- Zo oui je crois

- Viens sortons d'ici, je vais te conduire à l'infirmerie

- Je vais bien

- Ton père y est

Sans poser plus de question elle suivit Zoé sans se préoccuper de se qui se passait derrière. Son père était allongé dans le lit, son visage était parsemé de coupures, ses bras étaient bandées, ses yeux fermer. Elle s'approcha doucement et s'assit sur la chaise à côté du lit.

- Je suis désolée

- Si, il y a quelqu'un qui doit être désolé, ce n'est surement pas toi

- Je t'ai réveillé?

- Je ne dormais pas, comment vas-tu?

- Et toi comment es-tu revenu?

- Ton ami Dimitri

- Oh et où est-il?

- Il est entré en même temps que moi, tu ne l'as pas vu? Demanda Zoé qui était restée en retrait

- Je n'étais pas vraiment consciente

- Il va surement bientôt arriver.

- Je vais te laisser dormir, je viendrais demain

- Fais attention à toi

- Toi aussi

Elle sortit avec Zoé, Dumbledore lui demanda de le suivre dans son bureau où se trouvait déjà Demetri qui était couvert de sang. Instinctivement elle alla se caller dans ses bras, elle y resta quelques secondes avant de s'assoir gardant toujours sa main dans celle de Demetri.

- Vous êtes un couple très spéciale, je me trompe?

- Nullement professeur, vous savez déjà qui je suis et ce que je suis. Maintenant le tout est de savoir ce que vous allez faire.

- Rien tout du moins contre vous. Mais il me semble que vous avez un léger problème

- Ce n'est pas vraiment un problème plutôt un contre temps. J'avais peur de ne pas arriver à temps, sa magie était bloquée par _l'autre_ donc par le lien nos pouvoirs se sont échangés. Il ne reste plus qu'à savoir comment les remettre à leur place. Même si j'aime bien ses pouvoirs magiques ne pas avoir mes sens et ma force vampirique m'ennuie.

- C'est fort intéressant néanmoins étant une relation presque unique les récits sont rares. Je pense que c'est à vous de trouver la solution et donc je vous propose de rester à Poudlard le temps que vous voulez.

- Vous me faites confiance?

- Vous n'aurez qu'à remettre mes amitiés à Aro

- Je n'y manquerais pas

- Je vous ais fait préparer un appartement

- Merci monsieur

Demetri se leva et fit lever Gabrielle qui était toujours dans la lune, elle avait une forte migraine, elle entendait le moindre bruit avec une telle précision, chaque odeur était agressante sauf celle du vampire. Elle se laissa conduire jusque dans une chambre, il l'a prit et l'allongea. Tout était enfin calme elle put respirer et se détendre. Demetri avait enlevé sa chemise, elle admira ses courbes parfaites, il s'allongea à côté d'elle. Gabrielle se rapprocha et se calla contre lui.

- Qu'elle revirement de situation

- J'ai décidé d'arrêter de me battre

- Bonne résolution

- J'ai envie de toi

Il ne répondit pas mais l'embrassa passionnément, baiser auquel elle répondit. Il se plaça au dessus d'elle et lui enleva ses vêtements sans arrêter de la couvrir de baiser. Et comme la dernière fois, ils échangèrent leur sang. Cependant cette fois-ci une lumière bleue les encercla et Gabrielle s'endormit. Leurs pouvoirs avaient retrouvé leur place.

Elle se réveilla dans une chambre vide, elle s'assit et regarda autour d'elle confuse. Où était Demetri? Elle se leva, s'apprêta et parcouru les couloirs, encore une fois elle se retrouva à la tour d'astronomie. Là se trouvait Demetri, debout appuyé contre un mur. Il avait l'air plongé dans ses pensées.

- Tu étais là?

- J'avais besoin de réfléchir. Savais-tu que tu parlais en dormant?

- Non je croyais qu'il n'y avait que Bella. Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit qui t'ais fait fuir?

- Tu as dis je t'aime Demetri

- Oh. Dit –elle, elle réfléchit puis ajouta. Et c'est si mal que ça?

- Tu ne comprends pas, tant que tu me détestais ou que tu le pensais tout allais bien. Tu me fais ressentir des choses que je n'avais plus connues depuis que j'étais humain. Je n'arrive plus à me nourrir, chaque fois que j'essaye je te vois à la place de la victime. Je culpabilise et surtout je t'aime. Merde je suis un vampire tu ne devrais pas m'aimer et je ne le devrais encore moins.

- Attend tu es entrain de me dire, que t'en que je te repoussais tu étais content mais maintenant que je vais vers toi, c'est toi qui recule. S'exclama-t-elle les larmes aux yeux. Tu ne peux pas faire ça.

- Je m'en veux de te faire souffrir

- Alors ne le fais pas, si tu m'aimes comme tu le dis alors arrête de chercher les problèmes

- Mais j'ai si faim

- Pourquoi ne pas essayer les animaux?

- Il y a si longtemps que je bois du sang humain

- Et le mien?

- Quoi?

- Tu as bien dis que tu pourrais boire mon sang

- Se serait trop difficile. Il faudrait que tu deviennes un calice basique je dirais. Mais se ne sera pas aussi simple. Car tu es déjà un calice noir, et notre lien est plus complexe. Il se peut que pendant le changement il se brise et que ça nous tues tout les deux. Ce n'est pas tout, tu n'auras plus besoin de mon sang, mais moi je me nourrirais que du tien. Toi en compensation tu mangeras beaucoup plus. Il faudra également que je me nourrisse tout les jours et mon besoin de protection sera encore plus grand, je devrais être continuellement avec toi tout du moins au début. Normalement nous garderons les avantages. L'échange des pouvoirs qu'on arrivera à contrôler, nous pourrons toujours parler par penser et je ressentirais tes états d'âme.

- Je suis partante

- Tu es surtout cinglé mais je le suis aussi, nous le ferrons vendredi soir comme ça tu auras tout le week-end pour te reposer. Bon il serait temps que tu ailles en cours.

- Mince je n'ai pas mon sac il est resté dans l'appartement

- Va le chercher

- Tu ne veux pas venir avec moi?

- D'accord allez viens

Il l'a prit par la main et ils descendirent les escaliers. Ils entrèrent dans l'appartement, Gabrielle se figea, la table basse était cassée, les meubles étaient renversés, il y avait du sang. Elle prit son sac et sortit, s'appuyant contre le mur froid.

- Ça va?

- Oui que lui est-il arrivé?

- Il est mort

- Bien je vais en cours à tantôt

Elle tourna les talons et partit. Il était mort mais elle revoyait encore son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Elle aurait put se faire violer. Elle alla en cours de sortilège et après les deux heures, elle n'avait pas cours car il n'y avait plus de professeur de potion. Elle en profita pour aller voir son père. Elle entra dans l'infirmerie et elle entendit son père vociféra contre l'infirmière. Elle s'approcha doucement.

- Miss Rogue j'espère que vous arriverez à faire comprendre à votre père qu'il doit rester coucher.

- Combien de fois vais-je devoir vous le dire je vais mieux et je peux m'assoir

- Faites comme vous voulez mais ne venez pas vous plaindre

- Vieille bique

- J'ai entendu

- Et toi comment vas-tu?

- Bien et vous?

- Beaucoup mieux, j'ai vu pire. Dimitri est parti?

- Non il reste à Poudlard

- Un vampire à Poudlard, ça on n'avait encore jamais eu

- Comment?

- Quand il m'a sauvé, je pense que c'est quelqu'un de bien

- Merci

- Au fait Monsieur Dash est venu me trouver d'après lui tu aurais fait une peur bleue à une certaine Laura. C'était quel sortilège?

- Confusion mentale, elle a cru voir des coccinelles

- Pas bien méchant

- Elle a une phobie des coccinelles. Je vais devoir te laisser, je reviendrais tantôt

- Pas besoin, reste avec Dimitri

- On verra, au revoir

Le soir elle retourna dans l'appartement du vampire, ce dernier lisait un livre. Il tourna sa tête vers elle et sourit.

- J'aimerai qu'on essaye d'échanger nos pouvoirs volontairement cette fois-ci et peut-être même arriver à faire moitié-moitié. Tu te rends compte mes sens vampiriques et tes pouvoirs, nous serions invincible.

- Ça ferra plaisir à tes chefs

- Nos chefs, tu ferras bientôt partie de la garde toi aussi.

- Pourquoi le ferrais-je?

- De cette façon tu pourras te venger de Victoria, celle qui t'as attaqué et tuer ta mère

- Tu ne fais que du chantage?

- Ça marche?

- Parfait mais je veux pouvoir aller voir ma sœur

- Bien entendus, ni ton père ni moi ne sommes sous les ordres de Voldemort donc toi non plus

- Je ne comprends pas tes chefs son allié avec Voldemort ou Dumbledore?

- Ils ne sont pas vraiment dans un camp, ils servent leur propre avantage. Il ne s'implique pas dans une guerre qui n'est pas la leur. Mais si une offre est alléchante alors il accepte parfois. Bon mettons nous au travail

- Comment procède-t-on?

- Assied toi par terre. Dit-il elle le fit et lui fit de même. Maintenant on va fermer les yeux en se tenant la main. Nous allons essayer de ressentir l'énergie. Dit-il, ils s'exécutèrent après plusieurs essais une décharge les parcourus. Je crois que ça à marcher

- Oui je sens ma migraine qui revient, comment fais-tu pour réussir à te concentrer?

- Question d'habitude.

Ils continuèrent et à la fin ils réussirent même à garder la moitié de chaque. Gabrielle était crevée, il l'a porta et la déshabilla avant de la placer sous les couvertures. Il fit de même et comme d'habitude elle se calla contre lui. Le lendemain elle se réveilla dans la même position.

- Bien dormi?

- Parfait et toi ce n'était pas trop long?

- Non c'est relaxant d'écouter ton cœur battre.

- Je me demande comment va réagir Bella quand elle saura

- Pourquoi te ferrai-t-elle la leçon alors qu'elle-même sort avec un vampire?

- Un vampire qui se nourrit d'animaux et pas de son sang

- Si tu veux faire marche arrière

- Non mais je ne veux pas non plus qu'elle me rejette

- Quoi qu'il arrive je serais là

Le vendredi après son dernier cours Gabrielle courut jusqu'à l'appartement de Demetri. Ce dernier avait déjà dans la chambre, torse nu avec seulement un bas de training. Il lui avait expliqué comment ils allaient procéder. Elle enleva ses habits à part ses sous-vêtements et s'allongea sur le lit. Il se mit au dessus d'elle, il l'embrassa puis s'approchant de son cou il l'a mordit. Elle ressentit une brève douleur puis une douceur enivrante, elle se laissa aller aux mains de son vampire et ils firent l'amour avant qu'elle ne s'endorme dans un cocon de bien être. Demetri quant à lui ressentit directement les changements, ce sang était si bon, il avait l'impression d'être le vampire le plus fort. Paradoxalement, il n'arrivait pas à quitter le chevet de sa princesse. Donc il se recoucha et la prit dans ses bras, soulager d'entendre son cœur battre. La dites princesse ne se réveilla pas avant le lendemain après-midi. Elle papillonna difficilement des yeux et sourit en voyant son vampire à côté d'elle.

- La belle au bois dormant est réveillée?

- Je suis encore crevée

- Mange un peu et puis tu pourras dormir encore

Un elfe de maison apporta un plateau repas, elle l'engloutit puis se rendit compte qu'elle avait encore faim. Demetri rappela l'elfe encore deux fois avant que sa belle ne soit rassasiée. Cette dernière se rendormit presque aussitôt. Le lendemain les choses changèrent, Demetri pouvait s'éloigner un peu et pendant un bref moment et Gabrielle se réveilla plus en forme. Elle déjeuna en même quantité que le jour avant et réussi même à se lever pour aller dans le salon. Demetri était dans le divan et elle était callé dans ses bras.

- Comment on va faire demain? Si on n'arrive pas à se décoller plus de cinq minutes

- Rien de plus simple je vais venir en cours avec toi

- Quoi?

- Nous partagerons nos pouvoirs en deux et comme ça je vais pouvoir apprendre la magie.

- Et les autres, ils vont se poser des questions

- Ne t'inquiète pas tout ira bien. Maintenant repose toi encore, demain tu devras rester toute une journée sans dormir.

- Je ne suis pas fatiguée

Mais quelques minutes plus tard, elle dormait contre son torse. Des cris la réveillèrent et un affreux sentiment d'abandon se mêlait. Elle était de retour dans sa chambre, elle se leva et parcouru les quelques mètres qui la séparaient du salon. Elle ouvrit la porte et vu Zoé entrain de se disputer avec Demetri.

- Que lui as-tu fais vampire?

- Rien qu'elle n'ait voulu loup

- Jamais ma meilleure amie n'aurait accepté d'être la nourriture d'un monstre comme toi

- Et tu en sais quelque chose en ce qui concerne les monstres

- Arrêtez! Cria Gabrielle avant de s'effondrer sur le sol, Demetri accouru pour la soutenir et elle lui sourit.

- Alors c'est vrai, tu as vraiment changé Gaby. Fit-elle avant de sortir de la pièce

- Non attend Zoé

- Laisse-là

- Ils vont tous m'abandonner

- Non laisse lui du temps

- Combien?

- Je ne sais pas

Mais Gabrielle savait que la louve était blessée et qu'elle ne lui pardonnerait pas facilement. Si elle lui pardonnait. C'était ironique quant on pense que c'est Zoé qui l'avait poussé dans les bras du vampire. Elle ne s'attendait surement pas à ce que soit vraiment un vampire. Elle ne parla pas à Demetri et se laissa porter dans son lit, elle mangea parce qu'il le fallait. Le lendemain elle se leva la mort dans l'âme, le pire c'est que Demetri lui aussi avait la même tête puisqu'il ressentait ses sentiments. Ils avaient décidé de manger dans la grande salle car il fallait bien qu'ils fassent quelque chose de normal. Ils apprirent donc que le professeur Rogue avait un remplaçant ou plutôt une remplaçante. Jenny Elora, femme blonde d'une trentaine d'année belle mais simple. A première vue plus sympathique que Severus, pas difficile en même temps. Zoé ne vint pas leur dire bonjour, elle fuyait leur regard. Ils allèrent en cours et Gabrielle vit vite la différence avec son père et Jenny. Elle était douce et calme dans ses explications et tout le monde réussi sa potion même Neville. Demetri se débrouilla pas mal en binôme avec Gabrielle. Même si chaque fois que quelqu'un passait à côté d'elle il grognait et que Zoé leur lançait un regard noir. Néanmoins il dut travailler plus dure pour les autres cours car c'était la première fois qu'il se servait d'une baguette magique. Et plus d'une fois Gabrielle crut qu'il allait la casser. Du côté de la jeune fille se n'était pas facile n'ont plus, apprivoisé les sens vampiriques étaient loin d'être facile. Le sens de la vue n'était pas un problème mais les autres c'étaient une autre histoire. L'odorat lui avait donné plus d'une fois l'envie de vomir sauf quand Demetri était là, l'ouïe lui donnait des migraines pas possible et l'empêchait de se concentrer et sa force n'était pas mal non plus. Cependant plus les jours passait et plus ils arrivaient à se contrôler. Avec quand même quelques accidents mineurs diront-nous. Harry qui avait félicité Gabrielle en lui tapant sur l'épaule se fit envoyer cent mètres plus loin par Demetri. Ce dernier fut grondé par Gabrielle. Quelques jours plus tard c'est elle qui s'effondra quand le vampire fut retenu plus longtemps par le directeur. Il l'a retrouva complètement prostrée dans leur chambre. C'est grâce à des caresses et des paroles rassurantes qu'elle revint à la réalité.

A partir de là une routine s'installa, à mi-novembre Severus sortit de l'infirmerie mais ne put pas encore reprendre cours. Ce fut seulement à la fin novembre qu'il revint en cours mais le professeur Elora resta comme assistante. Ce qui ne plu pas beaucoup au maitre des potions mais beaucoup plus aux élèves. Là Gabrielle et Demetri étaient dans les appartements de Severus.

- Alors comment se passe les cours partagé avec Miss Elora?

- Très marrant Dimitri, c'est ce vieux fou qui ne veut pas me laisser. Je pourrais très bien donner cours tout seul.

- Mais tu es très faible père. Se moqua gentiment Gab

- Et toi si tu laissais les bras de Dimitri pour une journée, non? Et c'est qui le plus faible?

- Je pourrais

- Je ne crois pas

- Si et je te le prouve demain on est samedi et je resterais toute la journée sans Dimitri. Et si je gagne tu devras dire à Miss Elora que tu trouves qu'elle enseigne bien

- Et si je gagne tu devras passer tes brevets de Maitres de Potions. Alors on recule?

- Non marcher conclu

- Et vous avez vu il neige

- Vous avez pensé où vous irez passer les vacances de Noël? Demanda Severus

- J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait aller chez ma sœur et passé le nouvelle an chez Sirius.

- Plus précisément nous partirons d'ici pour aller chez ma famille en Italie où nous passerons trois jours ensuite nous irons chez Isabella et pour finir chez Sirius et chez vous.

- Programme chargé

Dehors les flocons tombaient, les premières neiges. Le lendemain comme promit, elle se leva dit au revoir à Demetri et sortit sentant que cette journée allait être longue. Elle était sensée resté jusque huit heures sans le voir, elle alla donc dans la salle commune qu'elle avait délaissé depuis sa relation avec le vampire. Avec Harry, Ginny, Fred, George et Ron ils décidèrent de faire une bataille de boules de neige. Le combat commença sur les chapeaux de roues et bien vite ils furent séparé, étant en plein dans la bataille Gabrielle ne fit pas attention et fut happer par deux mains puissantes. Une plaquée sur sa bouche et l'autre l'empêchant de bouger. Malheureusement elle avait rendu ses pouvoirs à Demetri bientôt elle ne réussit plus à respirer et tomba inconsciente. Elle rouvrit les yeux et ne réussit pas à bouger ses poignets étaient attachés au dessus de sa tête, elle sentait le mur froid et humide derrière elle, elle lâcha un gémissement quand elle bougea son corps endolori et ses poignets à vif. On lui avait enlevé son pull et ses chaussures. Autour d'elle tout était plongé dans le noir, une porte s'ouvrit projetant un violent jet de lumière. Elle dut fermer les yeux et les rouvrit pour voir Lord Voldemort devant elle.

- Bonjour Miss Rogue j'espère que vous aimez la chambre car vous allez rester un bout de temps. Tout d'abord j'ai une question est-ce que vous avez vraiment cru que je laisserai votre impudence impunie? Demetri m'a trahi et je déteste les traitres et je vais lui faire payer. Bientôt la faim va le pousser à faire des choses ignobles, de telle chose que s'il vous retrouve finalement vous le détesterez. N'est-ce pas beau l'amour?

- Que savez-vous de l'amour?

- Il est vrai que ce n'est pas ma matière favorite. Si vous y tenez passons à une matière qui m'est plus connue.

D'une main il prit un couteau et déchira son t-shirt et commença à faire des tracer sur son ventre. Petit à petit le sang tomba goutte à goutte par terre sous les petits gémissements de Gabrielle. Elle se forçait à ne pas crier en mordant sa lèvre qui elle aussi commençait à saigner. Et pire que tout elle avait besoin de Demetri, elle se sentait mal. Et Voldemort continuait son sinistre travaille, mélangeant les instruments. Elle fut fouetter, empoissonner, soumise au doloris. Puis finalement il s'arrêta, la laissant accroché, murmurant le prénom de Demetri. Après ce fut le trou noir, elle sentit qu'on l'a bougeait mais son cerveau n'analysait plus rien. Elle était dans le même état que l'a fois où le vampire avait été retenu loin d'elle mais en pire. Cependant elle entendit une voix, non des voix mais une seule comptait.

- Gaby ouvre les yeux je t'en supplie

- Tu vois que ça ne marche pas plus qu'avec moi

- Emmett arrête ça aurait put marcher

- Mais Carlisle ce petit

- Dem

- Oui c'est ça ouvre les yeux

Elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux pour se trouver devant trois vampires qu'elle connaissait. Carlisle, Emmett et bien sûr Demetri. Mais vu les lieux ils ne se trouvaient pas chez les Cullen. Son vampire était assis à côté d'elle et elle se blottit dans ses bras. Lui respira son odeur pendant qu'elle pleurait tout son saoul. Les deux autres vampires semblèrent mal à l'aise mais ne bougèrent pas.

- Gaby est-ce que tu acceptes que je te soigne?

- Non. Grogna Demetri. Personne ne l'a touche à part moi

- Il faut que je la soigne sinon ses blessures vont s'aggraver après je te jure qu'on vous laissera.

- Bien mais faites attention

- Ne le menace pas

- Emmett arrête sinon tu sors

- Je reste

- Bien tu te calmes alors, Gabrielle n'a vraiment pas besoin de ça

- J'ai soif

Emmett apporta un verre d'eau mais c'est Demetri qui lui donna, elle but tout le verre puis le rendit. Carlisle s'approcha doucement et examina d'abord ses poignets, ils étaient bien entaillés et on pouvait voir un début d'infection. Le plus dur fut de convaincre le plus jeune vampire de laisser le docteur examiner le torse et le dos de la jeune fille. Il accepta quand même et l'état était le même que pour les poignets. Il lui donna quelques potions données par Severus et elle les but comme un automate.

- Sortez maintenant. Dit Demetri d'une voix calme mais autoritaire. Les deux autres vampires s'exécutèrent. Et il se glissa plus confortablement dans le lit. Je suis désolé tout est de ma faute.

- J'ai plutôt l'impression que c'est moi qui les attire les problèmes. Où sommes-nous?

- À Volterra

- Et les Cullen?

- Il me fallait un médecin compétent

- Vous n'en avez pas ici

- Nous n'avons pas vraiment besoin de médecin

- Juste et il a accepté de venir?

- Alice à dut voir quelque chose, et puis Emmett était avec lui.

- Que c'est-il passé de ton côté?

- J'ai de suite senti qu'il se passait quelque chose de pas normal. Je me suis rendu dans le parc et les autres te cherchaient. J'ai littéralement explosé, j'ai tout fouillé et j'ai trouvé une trace. Mais bien sûr elle ne m'a conduit nulle part, vous aviez déjà transplaner. Pendant ce temps Harry avait été prévenir Dumbledore, il a fait venir Félix pour qu'il me contrôle et qu'il me ramène en Italie. Je me suis battu contre lui mais il est bien plus fort que moi. Finalement ils ont dut m'enfermer dans une chambre qui est maintenant détruite et ils ont essayé de me faire boire un autre sang mais ils étaient tous insipide comparer au tien. Plus le temps passait et plus je me sentais devenir fou, je te sentais être torturer et je ne pouvais rien faire. Finalement Aro à envoyer Jane et Alec ainsi que quelques autres vampires chez Voldemort. Et finalement ils t'ont ramené pendant ce temps, ton père a contacté les Cullen et en même temps Aro a demandé à Carlisle de venir. Grâce à ton père il est arrivé très vite. Mais tu ne bougeais pas, tu avais les yeux ouverts mais ils étaient vides. C'est même Carlisle qui te les a fermés pour qu'ils s'humidifient. Après tu connais la suite.

- Mon père est ici?

- Il a dut repartir peu d'humain sont invités ici et il devait annoncer aux autres que tu étais en vie.

- Ma sœur est au courant

- Elle sait que nous t'avons sauvé, elle ne sait rien de plus.

- Je suis fatiguée

- Dors mon ange

- Bois avant

- Non je n'en ai pas besoin

- Tes yeux sont rouges, tu as soif

- Je ne veux pas te fatiguer

- S'il te plait, bois.

Devant la mine suppliante il s'approcha et l'a mordu. Il but quelques gorgées puis se retira, elle s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres, elle se réveilla trois fois en sursaut mais chaque fois il l'a calma et elle se rendormit. Le lendemain elle se sentait mieux, elle s'assit et mangea un colossal petit déjeuner.

- Dis donc après on dit que c'est moi qui mange comme un ours

- Non toi tu manges les ours

- Je vois que mademoiselle à reprit du poil de la bête, sa fait plaisir

- Je suis contente de te revoir aussi Emmett et Carlisle aussi. J'ai oublié de vous remercier de m'avoir soigné

- Ce fut un plaisir

- Bella sera trop contente surtout après ... Commença Emmett avant de se stopper

- Après quoi? demanda Gab les sourcils froncer

- Peu importe, ça peut attendre. Déclara Carlisle, jetant un regard noir à son fils

- Non plus de secret je veux savoir

- Bravo Emmett. Fit Carlisle avant de commencer. Tu as appris que c'était Victoria qui a tué Renée et bien après t'avoir attaqué elle est venue à Forks. Elle avait tes cheveux et elle a fait croire à Bella que tu étais morte. Nous n'étions pas là, elle était avec les loups. Ils ne l'ont pas surveillé et elle a sauté de la falaise. Heureusement Edward l'a sauvé mais comme on ne recevait pas de lettre, qu'Alice ne voyait rien et que Severus n'était pas joignable nous l'avons cru. Puis Alice à eu finalement une vision te voyant en vie et heureuse. Cependant elle n'a pas voulu nous dire avec qui tu étais.

- Bella comment va-t-elle?

- Mieux depuis qu'elle sait que tu es en vie

- Elle n'aurait pas dut faire ça

- Tu lui diras toi-même. Dit Demetri

- Quand?

- Demain on avait bien prévu d'aller passer Noël chez eux non?

- C'est demain Noël?

- Non dans deux jours

- Mais combien de temps suis-je restée là-bas

- Trop longtemps

Et elle se remit à pleurer, les Cullen partirent pour prendre l'avion. Et Gabrielle redormit, on aurait dit qu'il venait de faire le lien. Elle se sentait si fragile. Le lendemain elle se leva, son corps allait beaucoup mieux grâce aux potions de son père. Et elle alla enfin rencontrer les Volturi. Dans l'immense salle trois trônes étaient occupés par trois vampires. Deux plus jeunes vampires étaient à gauche et un plus basé à droite.

- Bienvenu Gabrielle, je suis content que tu ailles mieux. Il m'aurait était désagréable de perdre Demetri. Je me présente je suis Aro et voici mes frères Marcus et Caius. Alec et Jane qui t'ont sauvé et Félix. Mes meilleurs hommes et tu vas en faire partie.

- Il serait peut-être bon d'attendre. Essaya Demetri

- Attendre, pourquoi attendre? Vous ferrez un couple redoutable et redouter. Gabrielle tant moi ta main. Ordonna Aro. Après avoir demandé silencieusement à Demetri elle s'exécuta. Aro prit sa main et Demetri tressaillit. Tu n'as pas le même bouclier que ta sœur adoptive mais tes pouvoirs sont formidables. Je le redis mes enfants vous serez des atouts clés. Maintenant bois mon enfant. Dit-il en lui tendant une coupe rempli de liquide rouge. Ceci est le sang des Volturi. Précisa le vampire après un moment d'hésitation elle prit la coupe et but. Elle ressentit une douleur dans sa gorge qui se parcouru dans tout son corps mais elle sentit surtout la main de son amant dans la sienne. Elle rouvrit les yeux et vu ceux excité d'Aro en face d'elle. Bien tu es des nôtre Gabrielle, va et amuse-toi. Nous vous contacterons si nous avons une première mission.

Demetri la poussa vers la sortie et ils s'arrêtèrent au coin d'un couloir.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était comme rituel? Demanda Gabrielle

- Regarde ton poignet. Répondit-il en effet un tatouage s'enroulait autour de son poignet comme un bracelet, on pouvait voir un blason. Le blason de Volturi

- Mais toi tu n'as rien au poignet

- Pas au poignet, il se trouve dans mon cou. Pour faire simple il se met ou ton talent se trouve. Toi tu utilises tes pouvoirs avec le bras, moi je traque avec mes instinct, pour Félix il se trouve sur son biceps.

- Bizarre

- Vous partez déjà? Dit une voix derrière eux

- On ne va pas tarder, pourquoi Jane, tu veux me souhaiter un joyeux Noël?

- Moi qui t'avais trouvé une petite jeune comme tu les aimes, un peu drogué sur les bords. Tant pis je l'offrirai à Alec

- Merci

- Mais de rien. Allez venez laissons les amoureux

- Attends Jane, je voulais te remercier pour m'avoir sauvé

- Gamine on ne remercie pas un vampire, si je l'ai fait c'est pour la même raison qu'Aro. Je ne voulais pas voir mourir Demetri.

- Merci quand même

Demetri l'a prit et ils transplanèrent devant la maison des Cullen.

* * *

Verdict?


	11. Chapter 11

Je n'aurais sûrement pas le temps de poster demain donc je poste aujourd'hui et oui. Merci à Elora, Miss Jenny et  


* * *

Demetri l'a prit et ils transplanèrent devant la maison des Cullen.

Il ne pleuvait pas, non Forks était plongé sous un épais manteau de neige. Vraiment, c'était la meilleure saison pour cette ville. Gabrielle frissonna et Demetri lui mit son manteau sur ses épaules, lui n'en avait pas besoin. Il aurait même put se trouver tout nu que… changeons de sujet. Sentant l'hésitation de son calice, il lui prit la main et ensemble, ils avancèrent vers la maison vitrée. Forcée par Gabrielle, Demetri sonna et c'est encore une fois Alice qui vint ouvrir. Son air joyeux était toujours sur son visage, elle voulut l'enlacer mais Demetri grogna et elle l'a salua donc de loin en lançant un regard noir au vampire. Ils montèrent les escaliers et allèrent dans le salon qui était déjà occupé par Carlisle, Esmée, Jasper, Edward, Jacob et Bella. Bella qui était si pâle et qui avait maigri, en y repensant Gabrielle se sentait mal d'avoir infligée ça à sa sœur. Leurs réactions furent assez spéciales chacun émit un grognement à part Bella et Gabrielle qui se fixait. Carlisle invita le couple à s'assoir et sous le regard surpris de l'assistance, Gabrielle s'assit sur les genoux de Demetri. C'est Carlisle qui en bonne hôte diplomate commença la conversation.

- Demetri, Gabrielle j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas mais je me suis permis de mettre ma famille en courant de votre relation.

- Il fallait que se soit fait

- Bien maintenant il reste peut-être quelques petites choses à mettre au clair

- Je voudrais parler à Gabrielle, seule à seule. Dit Bella d'une voix ferme

- Non! Dit Demetri catégorique, quand Gab le regarda il sembla se calmer

- Je pense qu'il le faut Dem et puis c'est ma sœur que veux-tu qu'elle me fasse? C'est toi qui reste avec les vampires

- Bien mais pas trop loin

- Vous n'avez qu'à allez dans la chambre de Bella. Proposa Carlisle

- Bien, Demetri je mettrai un sort de silence pour que cette conversation reste privée donc ne t'affole pas

- Je préférerai que tu ne le fasses pas

- De toute façon tu pourras toujours entendre mes sentiments

- Bien mais fait vite

Les deux sœurs montèrent et se trouvèrent dans une chambre décorée certainement par Alice, ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de Bella, sauf les photos au mur. Gabrielle pas tout à fait remise s'assit sur le lit, même si le vampire était en bas elle ressentait le manque de ses bras. Bella resta debout regardant par la fenêtre.

- Pourquoi? Demanda cette dernière ne regardant toujours pas ça sœur

- Pourquoi quoi?

- Pourquoi as-tu fais ça? Dit Bella en se retournant. C'est pour me punir?

- Non, bien sûr que non. Tout a été si vite depuis… depuis l'enterrement. Il voulait te tuer d'abord Voldemort et puis les Volturi. Je ne pouvais pas les laisser faire.

- Donc il t'a forcé?

- Non enfin oui au début ma relation avec Demetri a été compliquée. Mais il m'aime autant qu'Edward t'aime.

- Ne le compare pas à Edward, lui ne tue pas les gens pour se nourrir

- Il l'a fait à un moment et Demetri ne le fait plus n'ont plus

- Cette histoire de calice, comment peux-tu souffrir pour lui?

- Souffrir mais Bella ça morsure ne me fait pas mal c'est même le contraire

- Quoi? Ne me dis pas que tu as déjà couché avec lui

- Je ne te le dis pas

- Oh Gab

- Et toi avec Edward?

- Ne dévie pas la conversation

- Ecoute Bella, je l'aime et après la mort de maman j'avais vraiment besoin de quelqu'un. Une personne qui me protège, qui m'aime quand tu n'es pas là. Maintenant tu as Edward et je suis contente pour toi. Je t'aime Bella et j'aime Charlie et Renée mais les choses ont tellement changées. Si Demetri n'avait pas été là, je serais morte aussi. Tu m'as dis que je serais toujours ta sœur, et maintenant?

- Bien sûr que tu es ma sœur et tu le resteras

- Je te préviens tu n'as plus intérêt à sauter d'une falaise.

- Promis, retournons en bas pour voir si il reste des survivants

Elles s'enlacèrent et redescendirent au salon, dès qu'elle descendit de la dernière marche un énorme truc la souleva. Elle grimaça sous la légère douleur qui se réveilla dans son dos, puis on l'a reposa par terre et deux autres bras la prirent contre elle.

- Grosse brute, éloigne-toi! Grogna Demetri

- Emmett recule! Ordonna Carlisle qui c'était levé à vitesse vampirique en même temps que le reste de sa famille.

- Demetri calme-toi je n'ai rien. Rassura le calice pour calmer son vampire

- Il t'a fait mal je l'ai sentit

- Mais je vais bien, je ne suis pas en sucre

- T'as entendu nabot. Railla Emmett qui était tout près de Rosalie

- Tais-toi, si je ne t'ai pas attaqué à Volterra c'est uniquement pour Gabrielle mais ne pousse pas

- Alors continue. Supplia Gaby en l'obligeant à regarder dans ses yeux. Ne lui fais pas de mal, il fait partie de ma famille au même titre que je dois accepter Jane, Alec, Félix et tes chefs.

- Très bien mais qu'il ne s'approche pas de toi et ça veut pour les autres aussi et encore plus pour les cabots

- Ils m'approcheront si je le décide. Rectifia Gab. Le sujet est clos j'ai faim

- Vous avez quelque chose de comestible dans votre maison? Demanda Demetri en se tournant vers Carlisle

- Il doit rester un paquet de pâte

- C'est tout, elle n'en aurait même pas assez pour son entrée. Bon je vais faire des courses et je reviens

- Toi tu vas faire des courses? Railla Gabrielle

- Si tu veux tu peux partager le paquet de pâte avec ta sœur

- J'ai rien dit

- Il vaudrait mieux que quelqu'un t'accompagne. Dit le docteur

- S'il le faut vraiment, Alice ferra l'affaire

- Hors de question! Ce fut le tour de Jasper de faire aller ses instincts

- Jasper calme toi, il ne me ferra rien

- Il va être joyeux le Noël. Déclara Gabrielle sous le sourire des vampires

Demetri partit en voiture avec Alice et plus elle le sentait s'éloigner, plus Gabrielle se sentait mal. Mais heureusement il revint très vite, avec des paquets rempli d'hamburger et de frites.

- T'as invité des gens? Plaisanta Emmett. Tu en as prit pour un régiment

- Gab mange pour deux et puis si le cabot et Isabella veulent manger

- Le cabot à un nom

- Ah oui Snoopy? Se moqua le vampire qui regretta bien vite ses paroles en voyant l'état de son calice. Gab qu'est ce que tu as?

- Je pensais à Zoé

- Ça va aller, nous passons Noël ici et puis on ira les voir.

- Oui si elle veut me voir

Elle calla dans ses bras et commença à manger sous le regard étonné de l'assistance, il avait même pensé à son milk-shake au chocolat. Puis bercer par les paroles des autres, elle ferma les yeux, elle sentit qu'on la portait et qu'on la déposait sur quelque chose de mou. Elle rouvrit les yeux pour voir son vampire lui enlever ses chaussures.

- Merci

- De quoi?

- D'accepter ma famille et de rester avec moi

- Toujours

- Et à jamais. Continua Gabrielle. Tu devrais boire, c'est déjà assez tendu si en plus tu attaques quelqu'un

Il s'approcha doucement l'embrassa et descendit dans son cou pour y planquer délicatement ses crocs. Epuiser elle s'endormit pour se réveiller en sursaut. Elle était seule dans la chambre mais bien vite Carlisle entra, quand il voulut l'approcher, elle sauta du lit et se recroquevilla dans un coin. Demetri était partit normalement pas longtemps mais Gabrielle ne voulait laisser personne l'approcher. Elle était prostrée dans son coin et refusait que quelqu'un la touche. Elle se griffait et murmurait des paroles incompréhensibles même pour l'ouïe des vampires. Le seul mot qui en ressortait était Demetri. Ce dernier revint et accouru à toute vitesse dans la chambre. Il s'approcha de son calice mais elle eut la même réaction qu'avec Carlisle. Tout doucement il essaya de lui parler pour qu'elle relève la tête.

- Gaby c'est moi, je t'en prie regarde-moi. Tu es chez les Cullen pas chez Voldemort. Je t'en prie regarde-moi

- Demetri. Cria-t-elle en se jetant dans ses bras. Pour….pourquoi t'es partit?

- Je suis désolé vraiment je croyais quand dormant tu ne ressentirais pas

- Il était là

- Non il n'est pas là, jamais il ne te retouchera je te le promets. Rendors-toi je ne pars plus

L'accident clos elle se rendormit s'accrochant à la chemise du vampire. Le lendemain elle alla à l'hôpital voir Charlie, son état était toujours stable. Elle lui parla de tout et lui présenta Demetri, elle ne savait pas si il l'entendait mais ça la rassurait. Elle pleura aussi, depuis qu'elle était revenue de chez Voldemort, elle passait du rire aux larmes. Elle parla avec Bella pendant que son vampire se battait avec les autres garçons de la maison, trouvant ça marrant. Il perdit contre Emmett, ce dernier était très content, il gagna contre Jasper. Le combat contre Edward ne fut pas comptabilisé car selon ce dernier le Volturi avait triché en bloquant ses pensées grâce à ses pouvoirs sorciers. Puis ils se rendirent tous au centre commercial pour acheter les derniers cadeaux et objets de décorations. Le soir elle initia Demetri à la Wii, il trouva ça stupide parce qu'il perdit et se fut donc encore une fois Emmett et Gaby qui jouèrent ensemble. Le jour de Noël fut vraiment magique, Demetri ne se lassait pas de voir son calice excitée comme une petite fille. La revoir joyeuse était tout se qui comptait pour lui. Vers treize heures on sonna et se fut Severus qui entra. Même si leur relation n'était pas encore parfaite, Gabrielle fut contente de le voir. Elle apprit que c'était là que Demetri était partit le soir où elle avait fait sa crise. Gabrielle, Bella et Severus mangèrent comme des rois. C'est Esmée qui c'était mis au fourneau et elle était vraiment une bonne cuisinière. Puis se fut l'heure de la distribution des cadeaux. Gaby fut gâtée par tout le monde, de Bella elle reçut en grand livre avec des photos de leur famille et elle avait ajoutée des commentaires. Et il restait des pages libres, sa sœur lui expliqua qu'elle pourrait le continuer. Des Cullen elle reçu une magnifique Porshe noire, avec aussi une petite boite qui contenait une clé de la maison. Le cadeau de son père l'émut, c'était en fait l'mp3 qu'il lui avait confisqué et aussi une pensine. Il lui donna aussi le cadeau de Sirius une boîte pleine de photo de sa mère et de Rémus elle reçut son carnet noir avec un mot. "Mène à bien ton projet, Lyria serait fière de toi." Il avait fait des annotations dans tout le livre. Demetri lui offrit un écrin contenant une bague finement travaillé en argent à l'intérieur on pouvait lire les mots "pour toujours et à jamais". Ces mots sonnaient plus chaleureusement en elle. Ils étaient toujours possessifs mais aussi agréable. Elle lui offrit une chaine avec un pendentif représentant une goute rouge. Elle était réalisé avec le propre sang de Gabrielle signe symbolique. Pour son père elle lui offrit un livre de potion unique au monde écrit par Salazar Serpentard lui-même. C'était Demetri qui l'avait selon ses mots "emprunter" à Voldemort. Pendant toute la soirée Gabrielle rangea les photos de sa mère dans le livre offert par Bella. Tout le monde avait l'air heureux, son père partit et puis Edward et Bella allèrent dans la chambre de se dernier, puis Gaby et Demetri firent de même. Cette nuit fut fantastique, ils se retrouvèrent enfin depuis l'accident et elle ne fit pas de cauchemars. Après Noël ils restèrent tranquillement à la maison. Puis le couple partit pour la maison des Blacks. Tout le monde la serra dans ses bras, elle fut contente de les revoir tous surtout que maintenant ils étaient au courant de son lien avec Demetri. Son regard se posa sur une personne en particulier, Zoé.

- Je suppose que je dois te laisser parler

- S'il te plait.

Sans un mot Zoé et elle montèrent au premier dans une pièce vide. Et contre toute attente Zoé se jeta dans les bras de son amie en pleurant. Elle lui fallut quelques minutes avant de retrouver son calme.

- J'ai crus que tu étais morte, je m'en veux tellement si tu savais.

- Je vais bien, tu m'as tellement manqué. Dire qu'on avait dit qu'aucun garçon ne nous séparerait. Dit-elle en rigolant mais sa meilleure amie rougit. Qu'est-ce que t'as? Ne me dis pas que tu as trouvé quelqu'un. Vas-y dis moi tout

- Ce n'est pas se que tu crois

- Quoi? C'est un vampire

- Non mais ce n'est pas non plus un sorcier normal

- Un sang-pur? Bon d'accord ce n'est pas les meilleur mais

- C'est un loup-garou

- Et bien où est le problème?

- Il est plus âgé que moi

- En même temps je ne vais pas te faire la morale, Demetri à environ 130 ans de plus que moi

- C'est Remus

- Remus Lupin?

- Tu connais beaucoup de Remus? Quant tu as disparu, j'ai insulté beaucoup de monde et notamment lui, pour finir ils ont accepté de m'amener ici pour tout m'expliquer. Au début je ne l'ai pas comprit mais je crois qu'on est imprégné.

- C'est super

- Sauf qu'il me rejette, il dit que je pourrais être sa fille que ce n'est pas normal

- C'est sûr mais si vous êtes imprégné il ne peut pas aller contre

- Ce n'est pas son avis, je me sens si mal

- Je vais aller lui parler

- Non personne n'est au courant, il va me tuer

- Si c'était Dem certainement mais là on parle de Remus, fais moi confiance

- Là j'ai peur

- Sympa attend moi ici

Elle descendit quatre à quatre les escaliers et entra aussi vite dans la cuisine s'attirant tout les regards. Elle sourit et s'assit calmement à côté de son copain, qui lui demanda la raison de cet enthousiasme pour toute réponse elle l'embrassa. Remus était justement là avec Sirius, Severus et elle remarqua qu'il y avait aussi Jenny Elora. Mais elle se concentra sur Remus.

- Remus je peux vous posez une question?

- Oui mais pourquoi à moi?

- En faite je connais déjà l'avis de Sirius et Severus sur le sujet et je voulais avoir le votre. Expliqua-t-elle les deux hommes se regardèrent mais ne dirent rien. Voilà je me demandais que pensez-vous du fait que Demetri est beaucoup plus âgé que moi?

- Je n'ai pas mon avis à donner

- Mais si vous l'aviez?

- Je pense que Demetri à l'air jeune et que ça ne choque pas

- Mais s'il avait l'apparence d'un homme de votre âge

- Tu vieillirais plus doucement mais quand même et alors tu arriverais à son âge

- Et pour les loups-garous imprégné c'est pareil non? Le plus vieux vieillit plus doucement comme pour attendre l'autre non?

- Oui, il faut que j'y aille. Dit-il précipitamment en se levant avant qu'il ne franchisse la porte Gab ajouta.

- Si vous la chercher elle est dans le salon au premier

- Tu peux m'expliquer? Demanda Demetri

- C'est compliqué

- Tu as un problème avec mon âge?

- Oui je sors avec crouton

- Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le crouton?

- Que j'ai envie de soupe. Et mais si je me rappelle bien Père vous avez perdu un pari

- Je ne me rappelle plus. Eluda son père

- Si, si. Vous aviez dit que si j'arrivais à rester une journée sans Demetri vous deviez faire quelque chose. Et je suis restée plus d'une journée alors?

- Très bien. Dit Severus en se tournant vers Jenny. Miss Elora je trouve que vous donnez bien cours. Voila

- Quoi mais attends, oh j'y crois pas. Vous deux? Non? Si. Et bien c'est la journée

- J'ai juste tenu mon pari

- Oui mais sans râler et puis elle a rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Depuis quand?

- Ta disparition, elle m'a beaucoup aidé

- Heureuse que ma disparition ait rapproché deux couples

- Deux couples? Demandèrent les autres

- No comment

Ils passèrent les vacances dans la même ambiance. Remus avait fini par accepter son imprégnation et Zoé n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse. Pour l'instant ça devait rester secret et finalement ils durent tous rentrer à l'école. Ils étaient tous dans le train, dans un compartiment, Gabrielle était dans les bras de Demetri, seul. Mais quelqu'un frappa, Ginny entra suivit d'Harry.

- On vous dérange?

- Oui. Grogna Demetri

- Non entrez, et toi arrête de grogner

- Vous connaissez la nouvelle?

- Non

- Il y eu plusieurs attaques pendant les vacances et d'après le journal se serait des vampires. Le ministère veut émettre une loi contre les vampires et les loups-garous.

- Ils ne peuvent pas faire ça, se serait stupide. Ce n'est pas parce que certains sang-pur sont mauvais qu'on les arrête tous pour la cause.

- Calme-toi, il n'est même pas sûr que la loi soit adoptée et si elle l'est nous pourrons aller vivre en Italie.

- C'est ça ta solution, fuir en Italie. Mais j'ai ma vie ici et à Forks. Il n'est pas question que je parte vivre chez les Volturi

- Tu ferras se que je veux.

- C'est se qu'on verra. Dit Gabrielle en se levant et sortant de la pièce.

La colère submergeait toute les autres émotions, elle trouva finalement sa meilleure amie qui parlait avec Luna Lovegood dans un compartiment. Rageant toujours elle s'assit à côté de Zoé.

- Tu as l'air contrarié? Ton vampire te pose des problèmes?

- Ce vampire est un problème, mon avis ne compte pas pour lui. Comment peut-il être si adorable pourtant si con.

- Il a vécu trop longtemps tout près de la frontière, rare sont ceux qui en revienne. Dit Luna en la regardant d'un air sérieux

- Hein! S'exclama Gabrielle. En tout cas hors de question que j'y retourne

- Tant que tu peux tenir, en entendant petite partie de carte?

- Pourquoi pas

Les filles jouèrent aux cartes, Gaby ne retourna pas tout près de Demetri. Elle monta seule dans la dernière calèche mais elle fut rejointe par le vampire.

- Tu râles toujours?

- Je déteste qu'on se dispute, j'aimerai juste que mon avis compte pour toi. Et si ça peut te rassurer je ne t'aurai pas privé de nourriture

- Merci, j'essaierai d'écouter ton avis, mais ta sécurité passe avant tout

- Je sais me défendre

- On a vu se que ça avait donné. Dit-il blessant encore plus son calice.

- Tu n'es qu'un con. Dit-elle en descendant de la calèche en marche continuant à pied mais il fit de même.

- Nous sommes encore loin. Dit le vampire mais elle continua à avancer. Tu comptes m'ignorer? Demanda-t-il, toujours sans réaction. Très bien à ton aise. Se vexa le Volturi avant de se stopper net devant une ombre devant eux.

- Mais qui vois-je Demetri de la garde Volturi, tu retournes à l'école ou tu fais du baby-sitting?

- Frédéric que fais-tu ici?

- J'ai faim, tu me prêterais un bout de ton gouter

- Ne t'approche pas d'elle

- Pas prêteur on dirait, tu étais plus marrant avant. N'est-ce pas Victoria?

- Certes le petit Demetri n'est plus le même. Railla une voix derrière eux

Tout alla très vite Victoria prit Gaby part le cou et les deux autres commencèrent à se battre. Heureusement Gabrielle avait la moitié des pouvoirs vampiriques donc elle se libéra et commença à se battre avec Victoria. La rousse avait un avantage, elle connaissait mieux ses pouvoirs. Cependant toute la colère du calice accumulé contre la vampire sembla se réveiller. Gaby bondit sur l'autre et d'un seul coup la décapita puis elle lança un incendio. Le corps brûla lentement et elle sentit un deuxième feu derrière elle, Dem avait réussi.

- C'est fini Gaby. Tu viens de réussir ta première action entant que Volturi.

- P'tit con. Dit-elle en se collant contre lui

- Viens on va nous attendre

* * *

J'attends votre avis avec impatience...


	12. Chapter 12

Le nouveau chapitre est là, encore des révélations qui plairont ou pas...

Un immense merci à Elora et à MissJenny.

* * *

L'accident ne fut pas ébruité et Gabrielle reprit sa vie à Poudlard, tuer Victoria avait été libérateur sur le moment. Mais après réflexion, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait tué. En théorie elle était déjà morte mais elle l'avait décapité. C'était bestial, brutal, vampirique. En même temps elle avait prouvé à son vampire qu'elle pouvait se défendre et ce dernier essayait de lui laisser de l'espace. Une semaine après l'accident Gabrielle entra seule dans la grande salle, elle alla d'abord dire bonjour à sa meilleure amie à la table des Serpentard. Ces derniers ne se retournaient même plus, ils avaient accepté. Puis elle se rendit à sa table, à côté d'Harry qui était seul et avait l'air maladif.

- Ça va Harry? T'es tout pâle

- Je vais bien

- T'es sûr?

- C'est juste des cauchemars qui m'empêchent de dormir

- Depuis quand?

- Je ne me rappelle même plus

- Tu devrais peut-être aller à l'infirmerie?

- Non je ne veux pas

- Pourquoi?

- Je n'aime pas

- Je te comprends moi non plus mais tu n'as vraiment pas l'air bien.

- Tu as peut-être raison

- Viens je t'y conduis

Ils partirent de la grande salle et allèrent à l'infirmerie, l'infirmière le fit se coucher et Gaby lui toucha le bras en lui disant au revoir. Quand elle sortit, elle se trouva nez à nez avec Demetri. Elle sursauta, il avait les yeux noirs, ils serraient les poings tellement fort que ses jointures étaient blanches.

- Tu m'as fait peur

- Quoi tu voulais peut-être être seule avec le survivant, tu lui touches le bras, tu étais inquiète pour lui.

- Attend là, Harry allait mal, je lui aie peut-être effleuré le bras et oui c'est un ami donc je m'inquiète. Mais rien ne mérite une crise de jalousie.

- Je te laisse de l'espace et tu cours dans les bras d'un garçon

- Tu deviens ridicule. Dit-elle en se dirigeant vers sa salle de cours

- N'oublie pas qui je suis. Répliqua le vampire en la saisissant par le bras provoquant une grimace du calice. Comme électrocuter il enleva sa main

- Comment pourrais-je. Tu me le rappelles chaque jour

Elle continua son chemin les larmes aux yeux, ça fessait si mal. Elle n'était pas un objet et il le savait qu'elle l'aimait et qu'elle n'aimerait jamais que lui. Alors pourquoi fessait-il ses scènes de jalousie. Elle entra dans le cours de DFCM et s'assit à côté de Zoé, Demetri ne vint pas.

- Ça ne va pas?

- Je vais me faire lesbienne

- Dommage tu m'aurais dis ça plutôt j'aurais été intéressée

- Mesdemoiselles veuillez continuer à faire semblant de m'écouter

- Bien Monsieur Dash nous continuons

Après le cours Zoé retint Gabrielle par le bras dans un couloir. Elle semblait ennuyer, elle chercha quelques minutes ses mots puis se lança.

- Dis tu sais que ce soir c'est la pleine lune?

- Oui. Répondit Gabrielle en sachant où elle voulait en venir

- Et bien je me demandais si ça te dérangerais que je la passe cette fois-ci avec Remus. Il va venir et il a également appliqué tes conseils. Il semble moins fatiguer mais si ça te dérange dis le moi

- Pas du tout, de toute façon il faut que je parle à mon vampire

- Bonne chance

Le cours passèrent mais toujours aucune trace de Demetri, elle commençait à s'inquiéter. Après le repas elle alla dans leur appartement. Elle n'avait plus dormit à la tour depuis qu'elle était son calice. Mais il n'y était pas, voulant passer le temps elle prit un livre dans la bibliothèque, en même temps une photo tomba. Elle la ramassa et se figea, sur la photo se trouvait Demetri et dans ses bras un autre vampire certainement vu sa peau et sa beauté. Une femme et son vampire, ils semblaient si proche, plus proche que de simple ami, connaissance, collègue. Elle s'assit sur le lit, les jambes repliées contre son torse fixant la photo. La nuit était tombée plongeant dans le noir la pièce. Gabrielle se sentait vide. Son corps lui disait qu'il voulait Demetri et sa tête lui disait que ce n'était qu'un minable. Son cœur balançait. Il était peut-être avec elle, ce salop. Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir puis se refermer et un jet de lumière éclaira la pièce quand il ouvrit la porte de la chambre.

- Gab c'est toi? Demanda Demetri en s'avançant doucement. Qu'est ce qui ne va pas? J'ai sentit ta détresse alors que j'étais en Italie

- T'es retourné en Italie?

- Il fallait que je réfléchisse

- Et elle t'a aidé? Cracha-t-elle en lui lançant la photo

- Quoi? Dit-il en attrapant la photo, il fit une pause. C'est donc ça, elle s'appelle Heidi, elle travaille aussi pour les Volturi. Et oui on est sortit ensemble un an, Gab j'ai vécu pendant 147 ans alors oui tu n'es pas la première. Mais entre elle et moi c'est fini, je garde la photo pour me rappeler c'est tout. C'est une amie

- Et cette réponse doit me suffire alors que toi dés que je m'approche trop d'un garçon tu me fais un procès. Je suis juste la centième sur ta liste avant la prochaine c'est ça? Je ne suis qu'une parmi ton tableau de chasse

- Non tu n'es pas une parmi tant d'autres, tu es l'unique qui a réussi à refaire battre mon cœur. Je l'ai compris en repartant en Italie. Nous avons oublié qu'au départ nous étions des âmes sœur et que nous le sommes toujours. Ça va mieux?

- Ce qui me fait mal c'est que toi tu es mon premier mais moi je serais toujours derrière elle

- Tu n'es derrière personne, tu es avec moi

La crise passa mais cette nuit là encore, elle refit des cauchemars et il fallut un certain temps avant que Demetri l'a calme. Les jours passèrent et de nombreuses attaquent étaient recensés, des loups-garous, des vampires étaient en première ligne et beaucoup oublièrent que des sorciers étaient aussi derrière Voldemort. La panique progressait parmi la population, même si il ne s'en rendait pas compte le ministère jouait le jeu du mage noir. La peur était son seul moteur. Malgré tout les cours continuèrent, et les cours de potions aussi. Les élèves s'affairaient devant leurs chaudrons, Gabrielle était à côté de sa meilleure amie tandis que Demetri lui était seul au fond.

- Nous allons repartir en Amérique, Gab. Leur stupide loi va être adopté d'ici peu et donc je retourne à Salem et Remus vient avec moi. Tu devrais faire pareil, je parie qu'ils te réinscriront

- Non, je ne quitte pas Poudlard, Père est ici et puis Salem n'a toujours pas de laboratoire de potion à cause de moi. Tu as raison de partir seulement tu vas me manquer ma puce

- Toi aussi et tu sais que la maison t'es toujours ouverte et à l'autre aussi. Si il s'avise de te faire du mal je reviens et je lui pète ses dents, ok?

- Oui merci, tu repars quand?

- Demain

- Déjà?

- Mesdemoiselles Zolotarev et Rogue veuillez arrêtez tout de suite vos commérages. Miss Rogue dans mon bureau après la classe

- Bien Père

À la fin du cours elle se dirigea vers le bureau paternelle suivit de près par Demetri. Tout deux s'assirent en face de Severus.

- Vous avez pensé à ce que vous allez faire? Miss Zolotarev repart et emmène Lupin avec elle. Et vous?

- Tu veux qu'on parte? Demanda Gabrielle avec une pointe de tristesse dans la voix en pensant que son père voulait se débarrasser d'elle encore une fois.

- Non mais se serait peut-être la meilleure solution.

- Nous pourrions retourner en Italie

- Il y a une bonne école à Florence

- Oui je l'a connait de réputation, vu nos notes ils devraient nous accepté.

- Sans problème le directeur pourrait même vous fournir une lettre

- Ce serait parfait et je pense qu'il n'y a pas d'internat donc nous pourrions retourner à Volterra tout les jours.

- Continuez de parler comme si je n'étais pas là. Cependant il est hors de question que je parte et donc je retourne dans ma salle commune mais ne vous dérangez pas continuez votre conversation. Dit-elle avant de claquer la porte laissant les deux hommes.

Non mais comment ses deux là pouvaient la manipuler. Elle ne voulait pas partir, si elle allait chez les Volturi se serait comme chez Voldemort. De la souffrance, de la peur, de la solitude et cette Heidi tout près de Demetri. Et elle se sentait bien à Poudlard, un peu trop anglais à son gout. Mais Severus n'était pas si mal quand on apprenait à le connaitre. Elle trouvait Harry sympathique, courageux et humble aussi. Hermione est vive, intelligente et avec une soif de savoir. Depuis qu'elle était là on ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle c'était intégrée. Surtout qu'elle dormait dans l'appartement du vampire. Elle prit la direction de la salle commune de la salle commune des Gryffonrdor en chemin elle vit au bout d'un couloir Drago avec Théodore Nott, elle se cacha dans un recoin pour écouter leur conversation.

- Tu crois que c'est possible, tu es certain qu'il ne te ment pas?

- Non, il semblait sérieux, je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça. C'est depuis que la fille du professeur Rogue est revenu. Il parait comprendre que je ne suis pas seulement son héritier.

- Il ne te ferra pas porter la marque?

- S'il peut l'empêcher, il le ferra. Et si tu es avec moi, tu ne devras pas la porter non plus

Ils rentrèrent dans leur salle commune, Gabrielle sortit de sa cachette en pensant à leur conversation. Elle reprit son chemin et arriva à destination. Le trio d'or était là, elle s'assit avec eux.

- Que faites-vous là mademoiselle? Il y a bien longtemps que ne nous vous avons vu

- Arrête Harry, je sais que j'ai un peu fait la solitaire.

- Un peu?

- Beaucoup, je peux me joindre à vous?

- Bien sûr on était entrain de faire nos devoirs

- Justement Hermione, j'ai besoin de ton aide pour un devoir dans l'étude des Runes

Ils firent leurs devoirs puis les garçons et Ginny voulurent aller voler. Donc ils prirent tous le chemin du terrain de quidditch. Hermione et Gabrielle était toute les deux dans les gradins et regardaient les autres. Après plusieurs tours, Ginny redescendit, de tous c'était celle qui semblait la plus distante, surtout quand elle parlait avec Harry.

- Et Gaby tu ne veux vraiment pas monter?

- Non merci

- Tu as vraiment peur

- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler

- Tu parles je parie que tu ne sais même pas voler

- Fous-moi la paix Weasley

- Il y a un problème? Demanda une voix trainante derrière elles.

- Non aucun Malefoy. Répondit Ginny

- Gaby? Redemanda Drago en se tournant vers la concerné ignorant la rousse.

- Tout va bien Drago

- Tu veux venir avec nous?

- Ok

Elle le suivit hors du terrain, elle était furieuse contre Ginny. Bien sûr qu'elle savait voler, elle était surement une meilleure poursuiveuse qu'elle. C'était juste qu'elle ne pouvait pas. La jalousie était vraiment partout ses jours-ci. Elle suivit le jeune blond, elle ne lui avait plus parlé depuis le début de Poudlard. Depuis que son père l'avait livré à Voldemort. Cependant Gab avait toujours mis un point d'honneur à ne jamais juger les enfants par rapport aux parents. On choisit ses amis et pas sa famille. En plus son père semblait faire confiance aux Malefoy même après tout les derniers événements. Ils entrèrent tout les deux dans la salle commune des verts et argents, la salle était presque vide. Ils s'assirent et elle vit Théodore parler avec Blaise dans un autre coin, et elle repensa à la discussion qu'elle avait surprise quelques heures plutôt qui semblait faire penser que Lucius renonçait à suivre son Maitre. Ce Maitre qui hantait ses nuits.

- Dans la lune?

- Oui, plutôt sur Mars

- En colère alors? Si j'étais toi je n'écouterais pas les Weasley c'est ce que je fais et ça marche.

- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler

- Très bien alors de quoi veux-tu parler?

- De toi, on ne c'est pas beaucoup vu depuis les vacances

- Il n'y a pas beaucoup de chose à dire, je suis juste l'héritier des Malefoy

- C'est tout, le grand Drago n'a rien à dire de plus?

- Non. Dit-il, il sembla réfléchir, regardant autour de lui puis il se tourna vers elle, se rapprocha.

- Et Gab il y a ton vampire qui te cherche partout et il a l'air furax

- Merci Zoé. Remercia Gabrielle, son amie la prit dans ses bras et lui murmura. Méfie-toi de tout le monde

Elle l'a relâcha après un dernier regard, elle sortit. Qu'avait-elle voulu dire? Elle rentra dans les appartements où son vampire fessait les cent pas.

- Où étais-tu?

- Dans Poudlard

- Je t'interdis

- De quoi? De me promener?

- Gab s'il te plait, je veux seulement

- Et moi qu'est-ce que je veux?

- Balle à terre

- Très bien

Elle se lova dans ses bras, préférant oublier cette journée. Zoé allait partir, elle avait essayé de se faire des amis, les Gryffondor l'a mettait à l'écart et les Serpentard était bizarre. Elle ne se sentait bien que dans ses bras. Le temps s'arrêtait, les problèmes s'envolaient des baisers dans le cou la ramenèrent à la réalité.

- Tu sais que le vampire en moi devient fou quand tu t'opposes à lui?

- Il faut le calmer alors

S'en suivit une folle nuit où le vampire domina son calice. Le lendemain Gab se sentit faible pensant qu'il avait bu plus que d'habitude, elle prit son courage à deux mains et se leva. Demetri lui avait laissé un mot comme quoi il était à la bibliothèque. Soupirant elle se dirigea vers la grande salle, Zoé n'était pas là, elle se dirigea vers la table des rouges et ors, et vit le regard noir que lui lançait Ginny elle s'assit à l'écart. Comme d'habitude elle mangea beaucoup et se dirigea ensuite vers son premier cours la défense contre les forces du mal, depuis que son vampire était là, il semblait moins enclin à parler des vampires et des loups-garous. En y regardant de plus près, ce n'était pas un mauvais professeur, il était juste trop égocentrique et perfectionniste. Même si ce n'était que des commérages, il aurait été très bien avec Vicky. Ils auraient put regarder leurs nombrils ensemble.

Le mois de juin arriva et les examens aussi, pendant le dernier examen qui était DCFM, Gabrielle passait devant un examinateur et devait lancer divers sortilèges. Elle sortit de la pièce complètement exténué, c'était étrange, elle n'aurait pas dut se sentir aussi faible. Demetri l'attendait avec deux sac-à-dos.

- On s'en va maintenant, la loi vient d'être adoptée, les aurors vont bientôt arriver. Ton père est au courant

- Où on va?

- Italie

- Non!

- Ne fais pas l'enfant

- Je ne veux pas y aller s'il te plait

- Bon d'accord mais on part maintenant

Il l'a prit par le bras et l'emmena au frontière de Poudlard avant de transplaner dans une clairière. Gabrielle fit un tour sur elle-même puis se mit devant le vampire.

- Où on est?

- Une clairière à au sud de la France à la frontière de l'Italie maintenant veux-tu bien me dire la raison de ton refus?

- Je ne veux pas y aller, point

- Mais encore, tu dis que je ne t'écoute pas mais quand j'essaye tu te butes dans le silence

- Les Volturi sont comme Voldemort, je ne veux pas ressentir ça, je ne veux pas te perdre

- Gaby je te l'ai promis, personne ne te ferras du mal, ni Voldemort, ni les Volturi ni personne d'autre. Et Heidi a trouvé un nouveau souffre douleur

- Tu lis dans les pensées maintenant?

- Non je laisse ce pouvoir à Edward mais je commence à te connaitre

- Et Bella, Charlie et les Cullen, et mon père?

- Ils ne risquent rien, Bella est protégée par les Cullen et ton père sait ce défendre. C'est toi qu'il faut protéger

- Pourquoi moi?

- Tu es ma raison de vivre, maintenant est-ce que tu es d'accord pour aller à Volterra?

- Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix

- Si tu l'as mais moi je veux y aller

- Alors je viens

Ils transplanèrent dans un recoin de la ville, ils marchèrent comme deux amoureux dans la ville, heureusement qu'il c'était habillé de façon moldue. Même si elle appréhendait, Volterra était vraiment une ville magnifique et Demetri semblait plus heureux comme quelqu'un qui revient d'un long voyage. Elle avait peut-être été égoïste, lui aussi devait avoir le temps long après sa ville. Dés qu'ils furent dans les murs des Volturis c'est Félix qui les accueillit.

- Demetri, heureux que tu sois de retour, les deux morveux sont insupportables quand tu n'es pas là

- Moi aussi je suis content d'être de retour. Aro est dans son bureau?

- Oui certainement

- Ça te dérangerais de conduire Gabrielle dans ma chambre

- Non allez suivez-moi mademoiselle, c'est par ici

- Je veux rester avec toi

- Ne t'inquiète pas j'arrive

Il l'embrassa puis l'a poussa doucement dans le dos pour l'encourager à suivre l'autre vampire, ce dernier ressemblait à Emmett mais semblait quand même plus réserver.

- Alors comment vas-tu depuis l'autre fois?

- Bien merci. Demetri a vraiment l'air content d'être ici

- Bien sûr, ils considèrent Volterra comme ça maison, sa vie n'a pas toujours été facile avant. Quand Aro l'a trouvé, tout a changé comme beaucoup d'entre nous, et il a enfin put avoir une famille.

- Comment était sa vie, avant sa tranformation?

- Ce n'est pas à moi de tant parler, voilà on est arrivé. Si tu as un problème la chambre à coté est la mienne, en face les deux portes même à ceux des jumeaux et celle après la mienne, c'est celle d'Heidi.

Elle rentra dans la chambre qui était sublime, des peintures étaient accrochés au mur, les meubles étaient tous ancien et de bon gout. Elle fit le tour de la chambre puis la porte s'ouvrit et Demetri entra toujours le sourire aux lèvres.

- Alors comment trouves-tu ma chambre?

- Très belle, comment ça c'est passé avec Aro?

- Nous avons juste discuté. Il s'arrêta quelques instants puis reprit. Quelque chose te tracasse?

- Oui je voulais savoir comment c'était avant ta transformation? Demanda Gabrielle, au début elle crut qu'il n'allait pas lui répondre mais il l'a prit par le bras et la conduisit jusqu'au lit.

- Je suis né en Russie le 28 mai 1863, mes parents étaient des gens de la haute société, nous n'avons jamais vraiment formé une famille. Ma mère n'avait pas l'instinct et mon père pas le temps. Il lui fallait seulement un héritier, un intelligent et pas un bagarreur. Dés mon plus jeune âge je me battais, et je n'avais qu'un rêve c'était m'engagé comme soldat. Mon père refusa et m'envoya chez une tante en Italie, pour me calmer et m'instruire dans l'art. Loin de me calmer, j'ai trouvé un travail, chasseur de prime en quelque sorte, je retrouvais les mecs qui devaient de l'argent. Quand j'avais 21 ans je me suis attaqué à plus fort que moi. Il m'a frappé et laissé pour mort dans les rues de Volterra, le reste est flou, je ne me souviens que d'Aro. C'est lui qui m'a mordu et qui m'a comprit mieux que mon père lui-même. La première personne que j'ai tuée était l'homme qui m'avait laissé pour mort. Voila tu voulais savoir et maintenant tu sais.

- Je comprends pourquoi tu le considère comme ta famille mais tu n'es plus le même. Dit-elle, elle prit son visage et le tourna vers elle. Tu n'es plus ce gamin révolté.

- Il est toujours en moi

- Mais ce n'est plus toi

On frappa à la porte et une jeune femme apporta un plateau, elle le posa sur la table puis sortit. Gabrielle s'assit à la table et mangea, c'était des lasagnes, elle adorait. Demetri s'assit en face d'elle et la regarda.

- Ecoute demain je dois partir, mais je reviendrais début d'après midi. Tu resteras avec Jane et Alec

- Encore une fois tu ne me donnes pas le choix

- Tu préfères que je demande à Heidi?

- Non c'est bon

Le lendemain elle se réveilla seule dans les draps, elle s'étira quelques instant avec de crier. Devant elle se tenait les jumeaux assis sur la table, la fixant avec un bête sourire.

- Mais ça va pas la tête qu'est-ce que vous foutez-là?

- On suit les ordres de Demetri. Expliqua Jane et puis son frère continua

- Il nous a dit de te surveiller. Et en plus on voulait savoir comment c'était de dormir. D'habitude on tue nos proies on ne les regarde pas. Et je dois dire que c'est très instructif

- Instructif ou pas vous sortez tout de suite

- Du calme chaton

- Dehors!

Elle prit sa douche, s'habilla puis sortit de la salle de bain toujours en colère et se retrouva devant Heidi.

- Mais merde, tout le monde rentre comme dans un moulin ici

- Quel caractère je comprends pourquoi Demetri t'as choisis. Si j'étais toi je ne ferrais pas attention à Jane et Alec sinon ils vont tout faire pour t'énerver encore plus.

- Merci du conseil et il est valable pour vous aussi?

- Non je veux juste faire ta connaissance. Ah oui j'oubliais, il nous a dit que tu devais te nourrir. Je t'ai apporté un bon petit déjeuné

- Merci. Oui je sais on ne remercie pas un vampire

- Ça c'est tout Jane, allez mange sinon Demetri va nous en vouloir.

- Vous comptez me regarder?

- Ça te dérange?

- Peu importe. Dit Gab en s'asseyant, elle en fit de même.

- Je ne me suis pas présentée, je m'appelle Heidi

- Je sais

- Ah il t'a parlé de moi. Pourtant il n'y avait pas grand-chose à dire, on n'était pas fait pour être ensemble.

- Ah bon, tu ne l'aimes plus alors?

- Je crois que je ne l'ai jamais aimé, le jour où je ressentirais à nouveau se sentiment n'est pas encore pour tout de suite. C'était juste une histoire de sexe. Mais maintenant qu'il est prit, je vais devoir trouver quelqu'un d'autre. Rassurez?

- Oui

- Bon que veux-tu faire après?

- Je ne sais pas

- Que dirais-tu de visiter les lieux.

- Pourquoi pas

Elle finit son repas et parcouru les couloirs en compagnie d'Heidi. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment la vampire mais elle était rassurée qu'elle n'avait jamais aimé Demetri. Elle lui montra différentes pièces, ils arrivèrent devant une énième porte quand ils rencontrèrent Aro.

- Gabrielle, heureux que tu sois de retour mais je vais devoir t'emprunter Heidi, tu sauras rentrer seule à ta chambre?

- Oui

- Bien, Heidi tu me suis?

Gabrielle les regarda partir, elle fit demi-tour mais au lieu de se diriger vers sa chambre, elle rechercha une pièce qu'Heidi lui avait montrée. Elle ouvrit la porte et se trouva devant d'immense rayonnage, la salle des archives. Cette salle contenait tous les rapports du clan des Volturi; classé par vampire. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle cherchait, donc elle déambula parmi les rayons, un nom lui sauta aux yeux, Severus Rogue. Elle prit le dossier couvert de poussière et l'ouvrit. Elle failli le lâcher sous le choc, son père lui avait menti, son père était un vampire, impossible. Elle décida de prendre le dossier et de repartir dans sa chambre, au cas où quelqu'un la chercherait.

La nuit était tombé, Gabrielle était sous les couvertures, Demetri avait prévenu qu'il ne rentrerait pas avant le lendemain soir. Elle avait donc eu le temps de lire le rapport. Elle avait apprit que son père était belle et bien un vampire, transformé peu après Poudlard. Son don était de pouvoir changer son âge. Il avait bien travaillé pour les Volturi et puis sous leur ordre pour Voldemort. Lyria elle était une simple sorcière et elle était morte à cause de sa naissance. Un humain ne peut pas donner naissance à un enfant vampire. C'est une naissance très rare et convoitée. Les Volturi ont préféré la faire adoptée jusqu'au moment venu. Ils l'ont fait adopter à l'âge d'un an, car pendant la première année, elle devait se nourrir de sang humain en complément de la nourriture. Donc elle était une demi vampire et tout le monde lui avait menti. Son père, sa mère, Demetri, sa meilleure amie, tout les gens qu'elle avait croisés lui avait menti. Elle leur en voulait, elle s'en voulait. Jamais elle n'aurait dut leur faire confiance. Jamais elle aurait dut aller à Poudlard. Voldemort et les Volturi l'a voulait parce qu'elle était à moitié vampire. Ils étaient tous pareil en commençant par Demetri.

Elle ne voulait plus le voir, il fallait qu'elle parte d'ici. Elle se leva, prit un sac, y fourra quelques affaires et transplana directement dans une chambre. La chambre qu'elle avait quittée avant d'aller à Poudlard, la chambre chez son père, son vrai père, Charlie. Elle s'écroula sur son lit et pleura avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience. Elle ouvrit les yeux et sentit un grand vide en elle, on aurait dit une droguée en manque. Il fallait qu'elle se vide la tête, elle prit une douche et se dirigea vers l'hôpital. Elle rentra dans la chambre que Charlie occupait, il était toujours là, endormit. Elle prit une chaise et s'assit. Les heures passèrent, plonger dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas que quelqu'un entra.

- Gabrielle que fais-tu ici? Demanda Carlisle en s'approchant d'elle. Les infirmières m'ont avertit que tu étais là.

- Allez-vous en, je ne veux plus vous voir. Répondit-elle en continuant de fixer Charlie.

- Gab qu'est-ce qui se passe?

- Vous êtes tous les mêmes, je ne veux plus vous voir

- Demetri ta fait du mal?

- Si il n'y avait que lui

- Vient à la maison, Bella y est

Elle prit sa main et ils partirent vers la maison des Cullen. Carlisle roulait prudemment de peur de choqué encore plus Gaby. Cette dernière semblait ailleurs, complètement perdue. Ils arrivèrent à destination et toujours mécaniquement, Gabrielle sortit de la voiture et rentra dans la maison. Isabella lui sauta littéralement dans les bras mais sa sœur ne réagit pas, se laissant conduire jusqu'au divan. Voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas, Bella se tourna vers Carlisle.

- Carlisle qu'est-ce qu'elle a?

- Je ne sais pas, elle refuse de me parler

- Gab?

- Ils m'ont tous menti. J'ai été trop bête, comment j'ai put leur faire confiance, tous autant qu'ils sont. J'ai fait confiance à des gens que je ne connaissais pas et à des vampires qui tuent des êtres humains et cerise sur le gâteau mon père est un vampire

- Quoi? S'exclama Emmett. Mais alors tu es moitié comme nous

- J'en sais rien, vous en connaissez-vous des demi-vampires?

- Oui j'en ai déjà vu, mais ils sont très rares. Répondit le docteur. Et Demetri, il le sait?

- Bien sûr tout le monde le savait à part moi. Cria Gabrielle, hors d'elle. Je ne veux plus le revoir

- Gab calme toi

- Pourquoi m'a-t-il fait ça?

- Il faudrait lui demander, vous en avez parlé?

- Non je ne veux plus le voir

- Très bien, toi et Bella vous allez manger et après on avisera. De toute façon tu peux rester ici tant que tu veux.

- Merci Carlisle

Elle se leva en compagnie de sa sœur, elle semblait toujours ailleurs, elle mangea les pâtes que Esmée avait cuisiné. Gabrielle parlait avec sa sœur de la fin de l'année quand la sonnette retentit. Elle frissonna, elle ressentait sa présence, c'était lui. Carlisle alla ouvrir, grâce à son ouïe elle entendit tout. Demetri voulait entrer mais Carlisle l'en empêcha, il remonta quelques minutes plus tard. Il entra dans la cuisine.

- Il veut te parler, je sais que ça ne me regarde pas mais tu devrais au moins essayer.

- J'y vais. Dit Gabrielle en se levant, il fallait qu'elle mette les choses au clair et elle n'était pas à Gryffondor pour rien. Elle descendit les marches et Demetri était là, elle ne passa pas la porte, elle resta à une distance raisonnable.

- Je crois que tu me dois des explications

- Je crois que c'est plutôt le contraire, vous êtes tous des menteurs

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu croies

- Ah oui alors explique moi. Dis-moi, que tu ne savais pas que mon père était un vampire, que ma mère était morte en me mettant au monde parce que je suis un demi-vampire. Dis-moi que tu ne savais pas que les Volturi et Voldemort me veulent parce que je le suis. Dis-moi que tu n'as rien à voir avec ça, je t'en supplie dis le moi. Supplia Gabrielle, elle le voulait vraiment, elle voulait croire qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec tout ça. Il voulut s'avancer mais elle recula.

- Je n'avais jamais vu ton père avant cette année et je peux te jurer que je ne savais pas que tu étais à moitié vampire. Aro m'a demandé de te chercher mais il ne m'a rien dit. Je l'ai découvert en regardant le dossier que tu avais laissé.

- Je suis sensé te croire alors que depuis le début tout le monde me ment

- Je t'en supplie crois-moi, je t'aime Gabrielle

- J'ai besoin de temps

- Combien?

- J'en sais rien, juste du temps

- Je reviendrais

Il partit, Gabrielle s'effondra par terre, les larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues.


	13. Chapter 13

Merci à Ryme, MissJenny et Elora pour leurs commentaires.

* * *

Bella et Rosalie vinrent la ramené à l'intérieur, elles la conduisirent jusqu'à la chambre. Gabrielle se recroquevilla sur elle-même. Les filles s'assirent de chaque côté de la plus jeune, son corps était secoué de sanglots, Rosalie passa la main dans ses cheveux pour la calmer. Pendant plusieurs minutes on n'entendit que la jeune fille, essayant de retrouver son calme. C'était comme si on lui avait arraché le cœur et qu'on le serrait. Elle étouffait, elle avait mal mais tout doucement elle se calma. Elle redressa la tête fixant le vide, elle essuya ses larmes avec ses manches. Rosalie essaya de la rassurer.

- Ça va aller Gabrielle, je sais ce que c'est de souffrir à cause d'un garçon

- Toi et Emmett, vous formez un couple parfait. Répondit négligemment Gabrielle qui ne voulait pas de compassion mensongère

- Quand j'étais encore humaine, j'étais fiancée avec un homme qui s'appelait Royce. Un soir, qu'il avait trop bu lui et ses amis m'ont… ils m'ont agressée et violée. Sans l'intervention de Carlisle je serais morte. Mais une partie de moi est morte ce soir là, je n'aurais jamais d'enfant. Raconta Rosalie, elle prit un moment pour se reprendre puis elle continua. Si je te raconte ça, c'est pour te faire comprendre qu'il y a quelque part quelqu'un qui t'aimera encore plus que lui.

- Mais je l'aime et ça fait si mal

- C'est un Volturi et il le restera. Cingla Rose se levant en colère

- Bella qu'est ce que tu en pense?

- J'ai peur de te faire de la peine mais elle a raison. C'est un Volturi mais j'ai vu comment il te regardait à Noël. Il t'aime ça se voit, c'est ton choix et tu as bien fait de lui demander du temps. Maintenant repose toi, ma puce.

Sans lui répondre, elle enleva ses chaussures et se glissa sous les couvertures, les filles en profitèrent pour sortir fermant la lumière. Gaby se tourna et se retourna dans son lit, il lui paraissait trop grand, elle n'arrivait pas à bien se sentir. Il lui manquait quelque chose, évidemment, elle se demanda comment elle faisait avant de le connaitre. Malgré tout elle s'endormit, la nuit tomba et Bella vint voir si sa sœur dormait encore. Elle s'approcha du lit et vit qu'elle dormait pourtant elle semblait agité. Elle était emmêlée dans ses draps, Bella passa une main sur le front de sa sœur, elle était brûlante. Elle appela Carlisle qui arriva à vitesse vampirique, il l'examina. Le corps de la jeune fille était trempé de sueur, sa respiration était saccadée. Ils entendirent un grand fracas au rez-de-chaussée suivit d'éclats de voix puis Demetri entra dans la chambre.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là? Demanda Bella relativement en colère mais plus inquiète pour sa sœur.

- Que lui avez-vous fait? Demanda Demetri en s'approchant de son calice passant une main sur son front, ce contact paru lui faire du bien. Était-ce à cause du froid ou bien du lien mais elle sourit.

- Je crois qu'elle n'a pas supporté la séparation. Expliqua Carlisle qui avait fini son analyse. Il faut faire baisser la fièvre le plus vite possible et le meilleure moyen c'est de préparé un bain. Il faudra que quelqu'un reste avec elle pour ne pas qu'elle se noie

- J'irais. Dit Demetri

- Je ne crois pas… . Commença le médecin mais le regard noir de l'autre l'en dissuada. Ce n'était pas le moment de commencer une guerre. Très bien

Isabella fit couler un bain pendant que Demetri enlevait le surplus de vêtement de son calice et ses vêtements à lui. Il l'a prit délicatement et doucement il la plongea dans l'eau, il se plaça derrière elle et la calla dans ses bras. L'eau était tiède et plus la température descendrait, plus celle de Gab aussi logiquement. Il était anxieux pour la première fois, il s'inquiétait pour une autre personne que lui. Il ne pourrait pas vivre sans elle, si elle le rejetait encore il partirait pour ne pas la blesser. Rien que de penser qu'il ne pourrait plus toucher sa peau, ne plus sentir son odeur, non il ne pourrait pas. Mais il le ferrait si elle lui demandait. Le temps passa et elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux, elle cligna plusieurs fois pour se rendre compte où elle était. Elle voulut se dégager mais il l'a retint et comme elle était à bout de force, elle se laissa faire.

- Ta fièvre est tombée, on va pouvoir sortir. Dit-il il en se levant, il la prit et la sécha après il l'amena jusqu'au lit où il lui mit un pyjama. Elle se laissa faire pas très consciente de se qui c'était passée.

- Tu peux partir maintenant. Fit Rosalie qui venait d'entrer

- J'aimerai qu'il reste

- Mais Gabrielle

- J'ai besoin de lui, c'est lui mon Emmett et non Royce

- Les loups ne vont pas être contents

- Depuis quand tu t'intéresse aux préoccupations des loups? Demanda Demetri ironiquement

- Un point pour toi mais si t'avise encore de lui faire du mal

- Ça va aller Rose merci. Murmura Gabrielle à la blonde qui sortit semblant blessée

- Je peux partir si tu veux. Dit Demetri priant pour qu'elle dise non

- Tu dis ça pour que je me répète mais je veux que tu restes

Elle se coucha et il fit de même, collé l'un à l'autre, ils s'étaient enfin retrouvé. Le lendemain Gabrielle se réveilla complètement guérie. Elle soupira d'aise en sentant les bras de son vampire autour d'elle, les sentiments qu'elle ressentait étaient trouble. Elle lui en voulait à lui mais surtout à son père. Cet homme qu'elle avait essayé de cerner l'avait complètement promené et même si c'était à cause du lien, elle avait pardonné à Demetri. Pourtant elle savait qu'elle devra bientôt choisir, elle ne pouvait pas retourner en Angleterre, ni à Salem, il ne restait plus alors que l'école de Florence. Même si elle détestait les Volturi, elle avait quand même leur marque et elle ne voulait pas que Bella ou les Cullen en pâtissent à cause de ses sautes d'humeur. Elle devrait alors se résigné à retourner chez ses buveurs de sang humain.

- À quoi tu penses?

- Au fait que je vais devoir retourner à Volterra

- Je suis désolé, j'ai essayé de te couvrir un maximum en prenant tes missions mais maintenant ils veulent que tu t'investisses aussi.

- Tu as pris mes missions?

- Tu n'étais pas prête et tu ne l'es toujours pas

- Je ne le saurais peut-être jamais mais s'il le faut, je le ferrais

- Bien, je me demande si en tant que demi-vampire tu as un don

- On l'aurait déjà vu non?

- Difficile à dire, peut-être que tes dons de sorciers ont impiété dessus.

- Ou peut-être que je n'ai pas de don tout simplement. Conclût la jeune fille en regardant Demetri, se dernier depuis le début évitait son regard. Demetri? L'appela-t-elle, le concerné posa ses yeux rouges sang sur elle. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dis que tu avais faim?

- Tu étais plutôt en colère

- Depuis quand ça te dérange? En plus, je préfère que tu le dises plutôt que mettre ma sœur en danger

Elle enleva son haut de pyjama pour lui laisser un meilleur accès à sa carotide, il lui lécha le coup puis y planta ses crocs, le vampire grogna de satisfaction pendant que Gabrielle se relâchait. Quand il releva la tête ses yeux étaient redevenus noir. Elle passa une main sur sa joue et il lui sourit, elle lui rendit son sourire et dit.

- J'ai faim

- Tu devrais descendre alors

- Et toi?

- Il vaut mieux que je te laisse parler pour leur expliquer. Nous avons une mission, à Bremerton c'est à deux heures et demie en voiture d'ici. De nombreuses attaques de bêtes sauvages ont été recensées, surement des nouveau-nés.

- Que dois-je dire à Bella?

- Ce qui tu penses être le mieux.

- J'ai peur

- Je ne serais pas loin

Elle respira un grand coup pour se donner du courage et descendit seule les escaliers pendant que Demetri partait par la fenêtre. Elle alla dans la cuisine où Bella préparait des crêpes Edward la regardait tandis qu'Emmett semblait râler sur sa chaise et Rosalie feuilletait un livre. Quand elle entra tous les regards convergèrent vers elle.

- Il est partit l'autre? Demanda Rosalie

- Oui

- Il ne connait pas l'usage de la porte?

- Il faudra que je lui explique

- Comment vas-tu? Demanda Bella inquiète en lui servant des crêpes

- Mieux mais je meurs de faim

- Alors j'espère qu'il y en aura assez parce qu'Emmett a voulu les faire et le résultat se trouve au plafond. Expliqua Edward, Gabrielle regarda au plafond et vit des crêpes coller.

- Je voulais aider. Bouda l'ours sur sa chaise

- Oui on a vu le résultat.

- Que comptes-tu faire maintenant? Demanda Bella souriant à son petit-ami

- J'ai parlé avec Demetri, je vais partir avec lui

- Hors de question que tu repartes après ce qu'il t'a fait

- Je l'aime Bella et il ne m'a rien fait

- J'ai une question d'abord et je te demande de me répondre franchement. Est-ce que tu travailles pour les Volturi? Demanda Bella, en réponse Gabrielle hocha la tête. Est-ce que tu l'as fait pour me protéger. Continua-t-elle sentant les larmes dans sa voix quand sa sœur hocha une nouvelle fois. Gab, tu n'aurais pas dut, nous aurions trouvé une autre solution.

- Ils t'auraient tué, ils vous auraient tous tué. Je te l'ai expliqué, je n'avais pas le choix. J'ai fait et je fais ce qu'il me semble juste. Et je voudrais que tu l'acceptes et qu'on arrête cette conversation

- Bon on fait quoi après? Interrogea Isabella après un petit blanc.

- Quoi?

- Oui que veux-tu faire après que tu aies fini de manger?

- Je dois partir voir Demetri mais à propos des Volturi?

- J'accepte que tu sois des leurs

- Mais Bella? S'étonna Edward la regardant perplexe tout comme les autres.

- Si c'est ce qu'elle veut

Gabrielle toujours choqué sortit et monta dans sa voiture qu'Emmett avait sortit. Elle y trouva Demetri qui était déjà côté conducteur.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?

- Ma sœur vient d'accepter que je sois des vôtres

- C'est une bonne chose

- Non c'était bizarre. Peu importe, on y va?

- C'est partit

Il conduisit vite et une heure et demie plus tard, ils étaient arrivés à destination. Elle suivit Demetri dans les rues, il avait l'air concentré, il traquait sa proie. Soudain il s'arrêta dans une déchetterie en dehors de la ville, six vampires les encerclèrent.

- Alors les tourtereaux, on se promène?

- Comment t'appelles-tu et qui t'as mordu? Demanda sans préambule Demetri, celui qui semblait être le chef s'avança d'un pas.

- Je m'appelle Nicolas et mon créateur n'est plus ici mais ne t'inquiète pas nous allons bien s'occuper de vous. Surtout de ton amie, n'est-ce pas Pierre?

- Oh oui, je voudrais bien la baissé comme une chienne

- Et moi je voudrais que tu tues ton ami. Répliqua Gab, ce qui eut pour conséquence que le dénommé Pierre, se jeta sur Nicolas et brutalement le tua. Le couple resta perplexe devant la scène qui venait de se produire. Les autres également qui voulurent s'enfuir. Remit de ses émotions, Demetri les rattrapa et un à un, il les tua. Puis il se rapprocha de son calice qui n'avait pas bougé.

- Tu peux me dire ce qu'il sait passer parce que moi je dois dire que je suis un peu perdue.

- Je pense que l'on vient de découvrir ton don

- Quoi, quel don?

- Que c'est-il passé avec ta sœur avant qu'on parte?

- Je lui ai dit que je voudrais qu'elle accepte que je sois des vôtres et qu'on arrête cette conversation et elle l'a fait

- Et ici tu lui as dit que tu voudrais qu'il tue ce Nicolas et il l'a fait

- Attends tu es entrain de dire que si je dis je voudrais, ça se réalise?

- On peut faire un essai

- Je voudrais que tu escalades ce mur. Souhaita Gabrielle mais Demetri ne fit pas un geste. Ça ne marche pas

- Attends, peut-être que ça marche seulement sur les humains et les nouveau-nés

- Je voudrais que ça s'arrête

- Si j'étais toi je ferrais plus attention à partir de maintenant en utilisant ce mot. Plaisanta Demetri pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- Je voudrais que tu m'embrasses. Fit-elle en le fixant, il s'approcha et l'embrassa. Tu vois j'ai quand même de l'influence sur toi.

- Viens il faut brûler les corps

Grâce à plusieurs sorts ils firent brûler les corps des vampires, puis le téléphone de Gaby sonna, c'était Bella.

- Gab, papa va bientôt sortir du coma. Carlisle a dit que les premiers signes apparaissaient. Ils devraient se réveiller dans les prochains jours

- C'est génial, je vais rentrer

- Fais attention petite sœur

- Promis

Demetri la fit monter dans la voiture et il conduisit encore plus vite vu l'excitation de son calice. Elle en avait presque oublié son don. Ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital quand une grande infirmière à l'air sévère les arrêta quand ils voulurent entrer dans le service.

- Les visites sont terminées

- Mais mon père va bientôt sortir du coma, vous n'avez qu'à appelé le docteur Cullen

- Le Docteur Cullen et repartit chez lui et je ne vais certainement pas le déranger, il passe déjà beaucoup de temps à l'hôpital. Vous n'avez qu'à repasser demain

- Mais mon père…

- Veuillez sortir!

- Je voudrais voir mon père

- Suivez-moi je vous prie

- Gab tu ne devrais pas

- Et c'est toi qui me fais la morale

- Très bien

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre, elle s'approcha doucement du lit, elle prit la main de son père. Elle lui parla comme à chaque fois et quand elle allait partir, la main de son père serra la sienne. Elle fut surprise et se tourna vers le vampire qui était restée derrière elle.

- Il l'a serré, Dem, il l'a fait

- Je sais Gab, mais nous devrions partir, nous ne sommes même pas sensé être là.

- Mais s'il se réveille et qu'il est seul

- Les infirmières sont là, elles t'avertiront

- Je n'ai pas envie

- Dire je voudrais à tout bout de champs, va te faire devenir capricieuse

- Je voudrais que tu te taises

- Pas de chance, ça ne marche pas avec moi

Malgré tout ses efforts, Gaby sortit avec Demetri. Elle aurait bien voulu rester avec son père, même si elle savait qu'il lui faudrait plusieurs jours pour sortir. Il n'y avait que dans les films que les malades sortaient du coma en quelques minutes. Pourtant elle avait tellement hâte de le revoir, plus clairement de lui parler. Cependant elle n'était pas vraiment autorisée à y être et encore moins à rester. Son don est étrange et effrayant, c'est un peu comme l'impérium mais légal.

Ils rentrèrent dans l'auto et se rendirent jusqu'à la villa. Contrairement au matin toute la famille était là dans le salon. Gabrielle se jeta littéralement sur sa sœur.

- Je l'ai vu et il m'a serré la main. Il va bientôt être de retour

- Oui je sais Gab

- Vous êtes rentré mais pourtant les visites étaient finies.

- C'est un point que l'on voudrait approfondir avec vous Carlisle. Expliqua Demetri. On pense que le don de Gabrielle c'est réveillé après la fièvre.

- Ah oui et qu'elle est-il?

- C'est plutôt spécial à vrai dire. Il serrait plus facile de vous montrer. Gab?

- Désolé Bella, je voudrais que tu danses. Dit Gabrielle aussitôt Bella se mit à danser. Je voudrais que tu arrêtes. Souhaita-t-elle et elle s'arrêta néanmoins ses joues avaient prit une jolie couleur rouge

- Wow trop cool. S'exclama Emmett toujours égal à lui même

- Impressionnant mais pourquoi lui avoir demandé de danser?

- Il fallait que se soit quelque chose qu'elle n'aime pas

- Et çà marche avec tout le monde?

- Jusque maintenant seulement avec les humains et les nouveau-nés.

- Attends où avez-vous vu des nouveau-nés?

- À Bremerton, mais ils sont morts maintenant

- Je t'interdis d'envoyé ma sœur faire votre sale boulot. S'emporta Bella en se levant, elle fut retenue par Edward qui l'a fit se rassoir

- Au matin tu étais d'accord

- Donc ton pouvoir est à courte durée. Conclu Demetri

- Et maintenant que fait-on? Demanda Gabrielle même si sa sœur la fixait toujours du fauteuil d'en face, elle semblait plus calme surement grâce à Jasper. De toute la famille, c'était le membre avec qui elle avait le moins parler pourtant elle sentait que sans lui les autres auraient déjà expulsé Demetri plusieurs fois.

- Nous retournons en Angleterre

- Attends la moi je ne te suis plus

- Nous non plus

- L'Ordre du phénix tu connais?

- Oui l'organisation que fréquente mon Pè.., le professeur Rogue

- Effectivement, si nous voulons nous venger de Fudge, c'est la meilleure façon, tu es avec moi Gab?

- Tu as l'air d'être vraiment remonté contre lui

- Je déteste les gens qui se croient au-dessus de nous

- Je te suis

- Gab! S'étonna Bella

- Quoi? Fudge est un con, si Demetri n'avait pas été là, je serais en prison

- S'il n'avait pas été, tu ne serais pas devenue un calice et le ministère n'aurait pas à t'arrêter

- Bella tu oublies un petit détail mon père est un vampire et oh mon Dieu. Stoppa-t-elle avec une main sur sa bouche, elle se tourna vers Demetri. Tu crois qu'ils l'ont arrêté?

- Je ne sais pas

- Il faut y aller

- Je croyais que tu voulais plus le voir

- Entre ne plus le voir et souhaiter qu'il aille à Azkaban il y a une marge

- Très bien, les Cullen à bientôt

- Nous pourrions venir. Essaya Emmett

- Très discret. Dit simplement Demetri avec un sourire ironique

- Alors pas tout le monde. Réessaya Edward

- Pas pour l'instant, plus tard peut-être

- Marché conclu. S'écria Emmett en se levant puis il s'avança jusqu'au plus jeune et de toute sa hauteur lui dit. Toi petit, tu l'as protège

- Tu comptes me le dire à chaque fois qu'on quitte cette maison?

Après quelques embrassades toujours sous le même regard noir, le couple sortit pour transplaner devant la maison des Black. Ils entrèrent, la maison semblait calme. Toujours aussi lugubre néanmoins on voyait quel avait été nettoyée. Ils avancèrent jusqu'à la salle à manger qui servait toujours de salle de réunion. Ils y trouvèrent Albus, Tonk, Sirius, Charlie, Bill, Molly, Arthur, Kingsley. Ils se retournèrent tous vers les arrivants, puis Sirius se leva et serra Gabrielle dans ses bras.

- J'ai eu peur Gabrielle pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit, tu es ma filleule.

- Je suis désolée, j'avais oublié. Comme vous avez oublié de me dire que Severus était un vampire, je suis certaine que vous étiez au courant

- Il n'y avait que Rémus, Sirius et moi au courant. Expliqua Dumbledore en la fixant. Et nous avions juré de ne rien dire

- J'avais le droit de savoir. Où est-il?

- Il c'est fait arrêter

- Et vous n'avez rien fait?

- Tu lui en veux ou tu le défends. Demanda Sirius

- Je lui en veux mais c'est quand même mon père et je veux avoir une explication avec lui

- Alors tu devras aller à Azkaban dans l'aile des créatures dangereuses

- Très bien, on y va Dem?

- T'es pas sérieuse? S'exclama Tonks qui était à côté de Bill

- Pourquoi pas, on va faire regretter à Fudge sa nouvelle loi

- Et comment allez vous faire?

- C'est mon petit secret

Ils sortirent sous le regard mi-curieux, mi-apeuré de l'assistance. Demetri regardait aussi son calice, elle semblait différente, en réalité, elle lui ressemblait. Peut-être que grâce au lien, ils partageaient aussi leur tempérament. Il devait avouer que la voir comme ça, la rendait encore plus irrésistible. Pour une fois, il voulait la laisser mener, juste pour cette fois. Enfin ils arrivèrent à la prison, deux gardes les arrêtèrent.

- Halte, déclinez votre identité

- Je voudrais allez dans la section des créatures dangereuses et je voudrais que vous soyez mon guide. Dit-elle au premier garde puis elle se tourna toujours vers le second. Quand à vous, je voudrais que vous alliez chercher le ministre et que vous le rameniez ici

Pendant que le premier les invita à le suivre, le second transplana. Ils traversèrent les couloirs lugubres, on entendait des cris, des pleurs, des chuchotements. Le froid, la moisissure, la peur tout se mélangeaient. Gabrielle se demanda comment Sirius avait fait pour survivre pendant toute ses années. Ils arrivèrent dans la section, ils s'arrêtèrent devant la première cellule. Gabrielle s'approcha pour mieux voir, il fessait si sombre.

- Allez-vous-en! Dit une voix enraillé venant du fond de la cellule

- D'accord mais alors tu viens avec nous

- Gabrielle, qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Ils vous ont arrêté?

- Pas vraiment, bon allez il faut partir avant qu'il se réveille

- Tu l'as soumis à l'impérium?

- Non, arrête de poser des questions

- Que faites-vous ici et qu'avez-vous fait à mes gardes?

- Monsieur le ministre, je voudrais que vous délivriez les prisonniers qui se trouvent dans cette section. Souhaita Gab, et il obéit laissant les prisonniers sortirent. Maintenant je voudrais que vous et les deux gardes entriez dans cette cellule.

Ils entrèrent puis Gab ferma la porte, elle aida grâce à Demetri son père. Ce dernier n'arrivait plus à marcher, les autres les suivirent. Arriver aux portes, les prisonniers transplanèrent et les deux vampires et le calice en firent autant. Au grand étonnement de Gabrielle, ils se retrouvèrent devant une immense maison quel ne connaissait pas, le vent était froid, la nuit était tombée.

- Où on est?

- Dans la maison de feu mon père. Vient entrons ton père à besoin de boire

Ils entrèrent dans la maison, l'intérieur ressemblait un peu au manoir Rogue, même si on sentait que la maison n'avait pas été habité depuis un certain temps. Des draps étaient posés sur les meubles et sur les fauteuils. Ils montèrent au premier et entrèrent dans la première chambre. Demetri ouvrit les fenêtres pendant que Gaby allongea son père sur le lit.

- Je vais voir si peux trouver un animal. Dit Demetri avant de sortir.

- Tu peux m'expliquer?

- Tu crois que je te dois des explications? Et toi, tu ne m'en dois pas Monsieur le vampire?

- Je voulais te protéger

- J'avais le droit de savoir quelles gênes sont en moi

- Je m'excuse

- C'est trop facile, vous m'avez tous menti.

- Demande-moi n'importe quoi

- Pourquoi tes yeux sont noirs? Demanda-t-elle devient la conversation. Tu bois quel sang?

- Les potions résolvent tout. Je ne me nourris que d'animaux cependant j'essaye de trouver un substitut. Et je crois qu'on t'a déjà expliqué mon don et le tien?

- C'était moi les questions, mais bon je dis un je voudrais et il s'exécute pour une courte durée.

- Voilà je n'ai trouvé qu'un lapin

- Ce sera suffisant pour le moment merci

- J'ai besoin de réfléchir, tu as une chambre pour moi?

- Tu peux prendre celle dans face

Elle sortit et passa la porte en face, après un bref sort de nettoyage, elle s'écroula sur le lit. Elle ne voulait pas pardonner à son père, se serait trop facile. Elle se sentait trahie par lui et aussi par Zoé. Elle avait l'impression d'être sur un plateau de jeu, on jouait avec elle, on l'a manipulait. Le pouvoir d'Edward aurait été pratique.

- À quoi penses-tu?

- Toujours la même chose

- Tu lui en veux

- Oui

- Tu m'en veux?

- J'en sais rien, non, je ne crois pas.

- Tu sais que tu as été impressionnante tantôt mais il faudrait peut-être que tu te métrises plus. Ce n'était pas très discret et…

- J'ai envie de toi

Il n'en fallait pas plus et Demetri se jeta sur elle, la couvrant de baiser. Sauvagement il lui arracha ses vêtements suivit très vite des siens.

Pendant une semaine, ils restèrent là pour que son père récupère. Un matin elle se réveilla seule, elle s'étira et sourit en voyant qu'il lui avait préparé des vêtements. Elle alla se laver et s'habilla, Demetri entra à se moment là. Il avait un drôle d'air, il semblait ennuyer jamais elle ne l'avait vu dans cet état. Il l'emmena jusqu'au lit où ils s'assirent, il garda sa main dans la sienne comme pour la soutenir.

- Demetri qu'est-ce qui se passe, c'est mon père? C'est Charlie? Allez répond!

- Ton père va mieux, il est partit chassé. Charlie va bientôt sortir du coma mais le problème c'est Bella. A la prison, tu… non, nous avons libéré un loup-garou, il s'appelle Fenrir Greyback. Il travaille pour Voldemort, Fenrir selon ses mots a voulu te remercier. Il est partit à Forks avec une partie de sa meute. Il a attaqué Bella et l'a mordu.

- Bella est devenu un loup-garou?

- Non, Edward a prit la décision de la mordre également

- Et alors. Demanda-t-elle hésitante, elle n'était pas certaine de vouloir savoir. Elle est quoi?

- Difficile à dire pour le moment mais normalement elle deviendra un vampire. Ecoute Gab, je sais ce que tu penses mais

- Non,

- Quoi?

- Non, je ne veux plus pleurer, j'ai déjà pleuré pour ma mère, après Voldemort, après les Volturis, encore et encore mais là c'est fini. Oui j'ai fait une bêtise et oui je m'en veux. Je vivrais toujours avec ça sur la conscience. C'est de ma faute si Bella est un vampire. Mais j'en ai marre, tout revient toujours à Voldemort. Et je retrouverais Fenrir est je lui ferrais payer. Alors nous allons nous battre, j'en ai ras-le-bol que l'ordre du poulet ne fasse que contre-attaquer. Ce qu'il faut c'est attaqué.

- Bien dit. Cria une voix depuis le rez-de-chaussée

- Qui est là?

- Les Cullen, une partie des loups, ta sœur et Charlie.

- Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit? Et surtout pourquoi n'as-tu pas insonorisé la pièce?

- Désolé, je ne m'attendais pas à cette réaction

- Si on allait continuer cette conversation en bas

Ils s'embrassèrent et descendirent ensemble dans un salon, les Cullen étaient presque tous là, à part Edward et Carlisle. Il y avait aussi Jacob, Leah et Seth.

- Où sont les autres?

- Charlie est toujours couché dans un lit, Edward et Carlisle sont avec Bella. Rien d'inquiétant, la transformation normale.

- Bien alors revenons à l'ordre du poulet

- Tu pourrais l'appeler par son vrai nom

- Quoi? C'est quoi pour toi un phœnix?

- C'est un oiseau légendaire

- Et le poulet c'est un animal préhistorique

- Tu ne peux pas comparer un gracieux phœnix avec un pathétique poulet

- Si tu le dis, bon alors nous pourrions inviter l'ordre ici

- Fais comme chez toi. Fit semblant de se vexer Demetri

- Alice tu as vu quelque chose?

- Non trop de loup, trop de sorcier

- On y va au filling alors

- Dans tout les cas nous sommes avec toi, petite sœur et pour te rassurer Bella avait déjà décidé de devenir un vampire. Ça c'est fait juste un peu plus tôt.

- Nous serons là aussi Gabrielle, moi et ma meute

- Merci Jacob

- Tu veux aller voir Charlie? Demanda Demetri

- Oui!

- Allez viens

Ils sortirent laissant les autres au salon.

* * *

On se revoit vendredi prochain pour la suite. Mais avant j'ai une petite question, je n'ai rien touché à mes paramètres et pourtant je ne reçois plus aucune alerte. Ni celle des reviews, ni de mes favoris. Si vous pouviez m'aider se serait sympa.


	14. Chapter 14

Dans le dernier chapitre Gaby avait décidé de réunir l'ordre chez Demetri, les Cullen, Bella, Charlie Leah, Jacob, Seth y sont déjà. Bella est entrain de se tranformé et Gabrielle va rendre visite à son père.

* * *

Pendant le chemin, Gabrielle stressait de plus en plus, heureusement Demetri tenait sa main pour la guider; ce qui avait le don de la calmer. Ils arrivèrent devant une porte, après un coup d'œil à son vampire elle l'ouvrit. Elle stoppa net, son père était là, assis, à côté de lui Carlisle semblait lui faire faire des exercices. Elle laissa ses larmes couler et elle avança jusqu'au lit pour serrer son père dans ses bras. Elle y resta et le serra pour se prouver qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Elle ne vit même pas que les vampires s'étaient éclipsés. Au bout d'un moment elle se calma et s'assit à côté de son père. Celui-ci avait maigri et était pâle mais il était en vie. C'était si bon de voir ses yeux ouverts, de le voir sourire, de le voir simplement réveillé. Elle sentit un poids s'envoler mais un autre se créa en elle, et si il l'a détestait. Il aurait raison, elle était retourné auprès de son géniteur, elle était devenue un calice, Renée était morte. Une lueur de peur passa dans ses yeux, Charlie l'a perçu.

- Je sais pour Renée, Carlisle m'a expliqué.

- Je suis désolé, pour elle et pour toi. Tout est de ma faute ce sont des sorciers qui t'ont attaqué

- Enlève-toi cette idée de la tête, j'ai un métier dangereux même sans sorcier. Et Renée vous aimait, toi et Bella. Elle aurait donné sa vie pour vous et elle ne voudrait pas que vous culpabilisiez et moi non plus. Mais toi raconte moi. Qui est ce jeune homme, qui te mangeait du regard?

- C'est Demetri, c'est mon petit ami

- C'est un vampire aussi?

- Comment le sais-tu?

- Carlisle encore même si je suis un peu perdu. La seule chose que j'ai réussi à comprendre est qu'il t'avait protégé

- C'est vrai sans lui je serrai certainement morte

- Alors je pourrais essayer de l'accepter et pendant tout ce temps tu as vécu avec lui ici?

- Non, j'ai été à Poudlard. Avoua Gab baissant les yeux pour ne pas voir ceux blessé de son père.

- Donc tu l'as vu. Dit-il à ce moment il semblait plus fatigué comme si un poids était tombé sur lui

- Oui j'ai du porté son nom soi-disant pour ma protection, mais tu es mon papa et tu le resteras. Lui ce n'est qu'un menteur, je le déteste

- Gaby, je sais que çà a été dure pour toi et je m'en excuse. Je te promets qu'on aura tout le temps d'en parler. Mais pour l'instant j'aimerai voir mes deux filles ensemble.

- Il ne t'a rien dit à propos de ça? Demanda Gabrielle, voyant l'air perplexe et paniqué de son père, elle chercha ses mots. Bella a aussi été attaqué et Edward a du faire la seule chose qui pouvait la sauver. Il l'a mordu, là elle est entrain de se transformer.

- Elle va devenir comme eux? Ma petite Bella…

- Elle serait morte sinon. Essaya Gabrielle mais son père ne réagit pas, elle continua quand même. Elle restera toujours Bella et…

- Gabrielle tu peux venir s'il te plait? Demanda la voix de Demetri derrière elle

- Pourquoi?

- Vient

Elle donna un baiser sur la joue de son père puis sortit en compagnie de Demetri, il ferma la porte.

- Ton père va partir pour prévenir l'Ordre, je pense que tu devrais lui parler

- Non, le seul avec qui j'ai envie de parler est mon père, le seul, celui qui c'est occupé de moi

- S'il meurt tu t'en voudras. Dit simplement le vampire fessant réagir son calice, elle réfléchit, regarda la porte qu'elle venait de quitter et demanda.

- Où est-il?

- Dans sa chambre

Elle se dirigea vers la chambre qu'il avait occupée jusqu'ici, elle était toujours en colère contre lui. Mais elle n'avait pas vraiment eu d'explication, elle frappa à la porte après quelques secondes, Severus ouvrit. Il se décala sur le côté pour la laisser entrer. Elle avança dans la chambre pendant qu'il ferma la porte, elle se retourna.

- Je suis content que tu sois là. Tu veux t'assoir.

- Demetri m'a convaincu, je veux juste te laisser une chance de t'expliquer, rien qu'une fois

- Très bien, c'est bien plus que ce que je mérite et je le sais. Tout ce que je t'ai dis de ma vie jusque maintenant était vrai, j'ai juste omis quelques détails. Commença-t-il, Gab émit un petit rire, quelques petits détails. Bref après Poudlard je me suis marié avec ta mère Lyria Black. Peu après alors que je passais mon master en potion un homme m'a abordé. Il avait un air aristocratique, il m'a serré la main et m'a promis un avenir unique. Malgré mon côté Serpentard, j'ai refusé, j'avais déjà tout ce dont je rêvais. Une magnifique femme qui m'aimait pour ce que j'étais. Il m'a alors demandé si je voulais vraiment être aux bottes du Seigneur des Ténèbres et si ma femme ne méritait pas mieux. Il m'espionnait depuis un petit temps. Il était vrai que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était de plus en plus insistant, j'avais déjà réussi à le faire attendre jusqu'à la fin de mes études. J'avais peur qu'il s'en prenne à Lyria. S'il pouvait la protéger alors j'accepterais. Le marché était conclu, je venais de vendre mon âme au diable. C'est lui, Aro, qui m'a transformé mais j'étais et je suis encore dans l'ombre aucun membre de sa garde ne sait que j'existe. Il m'a laissé tranquille me disant que le moment venu il m'appellerait. Grâce à un sort j'ai gardé mon ancienne apparence pour que personne ne se doute de ce que j'étais. Quand Lyria l'a apprit, elle a réagis un peu comme toi. Elle a crié, pleuré, supplié mais elle m'a pardonné.

- Je ne t'ai pas encore pardonné. Trancha Gaby

- Je sais, mais elle l'a fait et nous avons vécu. Encore une fois les potions m'ont servis, j'en ai amélioré une pour diminuer ma dépendance au sang et pour me contrôler. Même si ça n'a pas été évident avec les autres, j'ai toujours su me métriser face à Lyria. Et peu de temps après elle m'annonça la plus belle chose au monde, elle m'annonçait qu'elle était enceinte. J'étais heureux comme jamais, moi qui croyais ne jamais l'être on m'annonçait ta venue. Cependant tu grandissais trop vite, on sait inquiéter, on a fait des recherches. Et nous avons trouvé, tu allais naître mais Lyria allait mourir. Peu de choix s'offrait à nous. Soit nous te tuons, chose que nous avons tout de suite écartée, soit je l'a transformais. Elle n'a pas voulu non plus, elle disait que c'était le destin et que te donner la vie serait ton cadeau. Elle a choisi et j'ai choisi ma punition, la regarder mourir. Car c'était de ma faute, je n'aurais pas du devenir un vampire, le prix a été trop grand.  
Quand je t'ai tenu de mes bras, toute ma peine a disparu, c'était comme si une partie d'elle vivait en toi. Cependant Aro est revenu, il t'a prit de mes bras et t'a examiné. Il m'a convaincu de t'abandonner pour te protéger, que c'était le seul moyen pour que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore que tu existais. Il m'a dit que je devais devenir un mangemort pour que si un jour, il te retrouve que je sois le premier au courant. Et je l'ai fait.

- Et tu as tout perdu, tu es devenu un vampire pour la sauver de Voldemort. Et pour finir elle est morte et tu es quand même devenu un mangemort. Tout ça parce que tu n'étais pas capable de ravalé ta fierté de sang-pure pour aller trouver ceux qui pouvait t'aider.

- C'est vrai, je ne le nie pas. Mais l'année que j'ai passé avec toi, a été la plus belle de toute ma vie. Tu étais un bébé magnifique, heureux, plein de vie. Quand j'ai du t'abandonné, j'ai choisis les Swan. Ils semblaient si unis, si heureux et tu aurais une grande sœur pour veiller sur toi. Je n'aurais pas pensé qu'il divorcerait, je me suis encore trompé

- Mais ils n'ont jamais cessé de m'aimer, eux.

- Moi non plus, Gabrielle. Je t'aime et j'aurais tellement voulu aller te voir. C'était trop dangereux et je n'aurais pas eu le courage de repartir une deuxième fois. Malgré tout après que tu sois rentré à l'école de Salem, j'ai prit contact avec la directrice. Grâce à certains mensonges, j'ai réussi à avoir de tes nouvelles. J'ai su quand première année, tu avais fait passé tes musiques préférés dans tout le château. En deuxième année, tu as sauté à l'élastique de la plus haute tour, en troisième année, il y a eu cet accident. Et en quatrième année la transformation de ton amie et j'ai été très fier en apprenant que tu lui préparais la potion. Beaucoup moins en apprenant l'explosion du laboratoire de potion.

- Mais tu n'étais pas là

- Je te signale que c'est toi qui n'as pas voulu aller à Poudlard et puis suite à ton accident en troisième année, je suis venu te voir. Je t'ai même préparé tes potions pour que tu guérisses.

- Celle à la fraise?

- Oui l'infirmière m'avait dit que c'était une sinécure pour te les faire avaler. Alors j'ai fait un petit changement, surtout que tu semblais apte à dépasser Potter en séjour à l'infirmerie.

- Elles n'ont jamais voulu me dire qui les avait faites

- Je n'étais jamais bien loin

- Tu es l'homme dans l'ombre. Murmura-t-elle, toutes ses explications l'avait bouleversé. Il avait beaucoup perdu, et il avait toujours été tout près d'elle. Je…

- Non ne dis rien pour l'instant, je pars et quand je reviens nous en reparlerons

- Merci

Il ne répondit pas mais lui mit une main sur l'épaule pour dire qu'il avait comprit. Il mit sa cape et sortit. Gabrielle resta à la même place, les révélations encore fraiche dans sa tête. Elle ne savait plus où elle en était. Elle voulait le détester et elle avait des raisons mais est-ce que les raisons de la détester dépassaient celle de lui donner le bénéfice du doute. Elle aimait Charlie mais Severus était une partie d'elle, une partie qui l'a rattachait à Lyria. Cependant Charlie l'a rapprochait de Renée qui avait été sa mère. Elle avait peur que d'accepter l'un lui face perdre l'autre. Surtout que ses deux mères étaient mortes et elle ne voulait pas renier l'une pour se rapprocher de l'autre. Tout était trop compliqué et une migraine pointa son nez. Quand elle sentit deux mains lui faire un massage. Elle soupira d'aise.

- Alors?

- Tu sais très bien ce qui c'est passé. Tu as tout entendu, je t'ai sentit derrière la porte. Et tu ressens mes émotions donc tu sais comment je vais

- Et bien justement je dois dire que tes émotions sont plutôt compliquées

- J'ai peur de perdre Charlie

- Il comprendra et même chose pour Severus. Ils leurs faudra juste du temps et toi aussi

- Tu crois qu'elles sont fières de moi?

- Elles ont toute les raisons de l'être crois moi. Même si elle aimerait que tu aies une vie normale, sans vampire, sans Voldemort, sans moi.

- Si elles m'acceptent alors elles savent que je ne serais rien sans toi. Je t'aime Demetri

- Je t'aime aussi Gabrielle

La fin de la journée se passa calmement, les filles préparaient les chambres pour les prochains invités. Les hommes ou plutôt les vampires aménageaient la salle de réunion ainsi que la future salle d'entrainement. Cette dernière fut inaugurée pour un match non prévu entre Demetri et Jacob. Le loup et sa mini-meute avait du mal à trouver une place dans cette maison car pour l'instant elle était remplie de vampire. Heureusement le manoir était à l'écart et entouré de forêt permettant de chasser et de se défouler. Le lendemain soir Severus revint enfin avec les nouvelles troupes, Dumbledore, Minerva, Sirius, Tonks, Shacklebolt, Alastor Maugrey, Fleur Delacour, Arthur, Molly, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Harry. Et un peu après Rémus et Zoé. Tous le monde était dans le hall et semblait admirer la maison, il faut dire qu'Esmée avait déjà fait un travail fabuleux. Ils se rendirent tous sans exception dans la salle de réunion, ils prirent place autour de l'immense table rectangulaire et au bout Dumbledore présidait.

- Tout d'abord j'aimerai remercier Demetri pour nous prêter sa maison. J'ai cru comprendre que les autres personnes qui sont présentes veulent se battre aussi.

- Oui se battre et pas que contre-attaquer. Dit Gabrielle. Et il n'est pas question que je reste sur le côté

- Mais vous êtes trop jeune. S'exclama Molly

- Vous pouvez décider pour votre fils mais moi Voldemort m'a trop prit et je ne compte pas le laisser prendre le reste

- Bien, je pense que nous sommes d'accord sur ce point, Voldemort a prit beaucoup à ceux qui sont ici. Et c'est ensemble que nous lui ferrons payer. Maintenant je pense que le mieux à faire pour le moment est de faire connaissance et réaliser des équipes pour être plus performant. Ceux qui se trouvent dans cette pièce seront nos guerriers. Néanmoins comme je ne connais pas tout le monde, je pense que le plus apte à le faire est Demetri.

- Très bien, j'ai déjà prit l'avance en réalisant cette fiche veiller prendre note.

**Groupe 1**

Demetri  
Gabrielle  
Harry  
Leah

**Groupe 2**

Emmett  
Rosalie  
Hermione  
Fred  
George  
Remus

**Groupe 3**

Jasper  
Alice  
Bill  
Ron  
Fleur  
Jacob

**Groupe 4**

Edward  
Bella  
Sirius  
Charlie  
Tonks  
Seth

Suite à la liste de nombreux commentaires fusèrent.

- Et c'est qui Emmett?

- Tu as divisé ma meute, espèce de crétin!

- Super il y a la moitié de mon équipe qui n'est déjà pas là

- On est obligé de faire équipe avec ses sangs-froids?

- Et je ne suis même pas dessus

- Tu as oublié certains non?

- Silence! Ordonna le directeur. Je pense que Demetri va expliquer son choix

- En effet, vous pouvez voir que j'ai mélangé les équipes pour qu'elles soient équilibrées sans que ça ne pose de problème. Ses équipes seront les armes de cette guerre, bien sûr d'autres y participeront mais se sera à nous de vaincre ou de leur laisser la victoire. Severus j'ai préféré te laisser à l'écart car je sais que tu n'aimes pas faire équipes, Ginny est trop jeune. Carlisle et Esmée je sais que vous pouvez vous battre mais les blesser ont aussi besoin d'être soigner. Pour que ses équipes fonctionnent il est évident que vous devez vous connaitre et pouvoir travailler ensemble. Il y a une bibliothèque, des pièces vides, une salle d'entrainement, des chambres pour vous aider. Cette maison est votre maison jusqu'à la fin de la guerre tout du moins. Je pense que tout est dit maintenant soldat rompez, mon équipe avec moi dans le salon du premier.

Ils se levèrent un peu hésitant, Gabrielle sortit avec son équipe, en partant elle vit Fred et George conspiré avec Emmett. Pas sûr que cette équipe soit la plus sage encore bien que Remus était avec eux. Ce dernier semblait plus serein, son visage avec reprit des couleurs. Ils montèrent ensemble au premier, Zoé prit la main de Gab.

- Je dois te parler

- Tu aurais dut le faire avant

- Gab…

- J'avais le droit de savoir Zoé et s'il te plait ne compare pas ça avec Demetri, c'était une partie de moi et tu me l'as caché.

- J'ai sentit que ton père était un vampire mais j'ai essayé de te le dire. Mais tu étais toujours avec Demetri et je ne savais pas si lui était au courant. Je ne voulais pas te mettre en danger. Je suis si désolée, s'il te plait pardonne-moi. Supplia la louve, elle pleurait et Gabrielle ne put lui en vouloir plus longtemps. Elle prit la jeune dans ses bras et lui murmura qu'elle lui pardonnait. Elle était restée toute les deux dans le couloir, après avoir essuyé ses larmes, elles entrèrent les autres les attendaient déjà assis. Leah et Harry se regardaient avec un air gêné et pourtant ils étaient assis très proche. Gabrielle prit place à côté de Demetri et Zoé s'assit dans le fauteuil qui restait.

- Bon maintenant je pense que tout le monde ne se connait pas donc comme à l'école nous allons faire un tour. Je m'appelle Demetri et je suis un vampire, Gabrielle est mon calice par conséquent je possède la moitié de ses pouvoirs et vice-versa. Gaby?

- Tu m'as presque présenté mais bon je m'appelle Gabrielle et je suis une sorcière et son calice. Zoé?

- Je m'appelle Zoé Zolotarev et je suis une sorcière et un loup-garou.

- Je suis Harry et je suis un sorcier

- Il ne reste plus que moi alors je m'appelle Leah et je suis une sorte de loup-garou

- Et tu as vu Harry pour une fois t'es le seul plus ou moins normal. Commenta Gabrielle fessant sourire le concerné.

- Voilà court mais nous aurons plus le temps plus tard, dans les prochains jours nous allons nous entrainer comme les autres équipes. Pour être capable de rendre à Voldemort ce qui appartient à Voldemort.

- Alors moi je ne peux pas comparer un phœnix et un poulet mais toi tu compares César à Voldemort

- Gaby!

- Quoi?

- Laisse tomber, pour le moment je vous donne quartier libre et on se retrouve demain matin à 6 heures

- 9 heures. Répliqua Gabrielle avec un petit sourire

- 7 heures. Renchérit le vampire

- 8 heures. Continua Gabrielle

- 7 heures et demi dans la salle d'entrainement.

Tout le groupe sortit et Gab et Dem partirent dans leur chambre, ils fermèrent la porte et le vampire poussa son calice sur le lit se mettant au-dessus d'elle.

- Mon second discute mes ordres?

- Non mon commandant je n'oserais pas, mais dites-moi n'est-ce pas bizarre que dans notre équipe il n'y a pas beaucoup de garçon?

- Il y a Harry

- Vu comment ils se regardent avec Leah ça sent l'imprégnation. Donc je disais que Monsieur le jaloux à refait surface

- Tu commences à me connaitre, j'ai envie de toi

- Désolée je dois me lever tôt demain

- On pourrait avoir un peu de retard

- Ce ne serait pas très professionnel, il fallait le laisser à 9 heures

- Traitresse

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, elle sourit en entendant le grognement de frustration venant du lit. Elle se retourna et à travers le lien, elle lui fit comprendre de venir avec elle sous la douche. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus à vitesse vampirique, il se leva, arracha leurs vêtements et ils se retrouvèrent sous l'eau bouillante.

Le matin elle se réveilla en pleine forme souriant en repensant à la fin de soirée, elle se leva, s'habilla d'habit de sport et alla dans la salle à manger. Au passage elle dit bonjour à Rosalie et Alice, dans la salle à manger se trouvait déjà Harry, Leah, Seth, Jacob, Zoé et Remus. Elle s'assit à côté de Seth et en face d'Harry

- Bonjour les gars et les gattes

- Salut Gab

- Alors prêt pour l'entrainement?

- Mouais

- Quel enthousiasme et vous comment ça c'est passé avec vos groupes?

- C'est comme si j'étais retourné en arrière, Emmett et les jumeaux sont infernaux. Soupira Rémus sous le sourire de sa douce qui compatissait. Encore bien qu'Hermione est avec sinon.

- Moi ça peut aller. Continua Jacob. Je ne suis pas avec les pires sauf que pour l'instant Jasper et le petit roux n'arrête pas de parler de stratégie.

- Rien à dire. Marmonna Seth entre deux bouchées. A part que Charlie travaille avec des Dragons, des vrais. Il m'a dit qu'il m'emmènerait les voir. Tonks est super maladroite autant que ta sœur et Sirius n'arrête pas de se moquer d'elle.

Le repas se passa dans la même ambiance, Molly et Esmée avait fait un gigantesque déjeuner. Un peu avant l'heure de l'entrainement, Gabrielle passa tout près de la chambre de Bella, au même moment Edward en sortit.

- Oh Gab, j'allais justement te chercher, elle veut te voir

- Mais elle va bien? Demanda Gab et elle posa l'autre question fatidique. Elle n'aura pas envie de me tuer?

- Ta sœur est exceptionnelle, même si je le savais déjà. Elle semble parfaitement se maitriser et grâce aux potions de ton père, elle va bien.

- Et la part de loup-garou?

- A première vue, aucune

- Merci Ed

Elle frappa à la porte après avoir eu la réponse, elle entra. Bella était… elle était tout simplement magnifique. Encore une fois Gabrielle ne put retenir ses larmes, Bella se leva et serra sa sœur, lui caressant le dos pour la calmer.

- Oh Bella si tu savais comme je m'en veux

- Tu ne dois pas, je voulais devenir un vampire comme ça je pourrais vivre avec Edward sans qu'il s'inquiète sans cesse

- Oui je sais ce que c'est

- Et puis maintenant je vais pouvoir me battre à tes côtés, d'ailleurs je vais aller chasser et puis j'irai voir papa ensuite j'ai une réunion et un entrainement.

- Ce qui est bien c'est que toi tu n'as plus besoin de dormir

- Oui même si je pense que ça va me manquer et toi ton équipe?

- Oh elle doit m'attendre mais si tu veux je reste

- Non on aurait tout le temps de se parler après

- T'as raison merci Bella

Après avoir regardé une dernière fois sa sœur, elle sortit et courut vers la salle d'entrainement. Elle entra sous le regard faussement fâché de son vampire en réponse elle lui offrit son plus beau sourire. Elle se mit à côté des autres qui étaient déjà entrain de s'étirer. Puis le vrai entrainement commença, se fut d'abord des combats deux contres deux. Zoé vs Harry, Gabrielle vs Leah. A première vue se n'était pas très encourageant, le combat à main nue aucun ne connaissait, avec des armes non plus, le niveau magique était encore le plus satisfaisant. Pendant que Zoé et Leah s'entrainait en loup, Harry et Gabrielle s'affrontait avec leur baguette. Toujours sous la supervision de Demetri, ils continuèrent jusqu'à ce qu'une autre équipe entre c'était celle d'Emmett, ils le flanquèrent presque dehors, prétextant que c'était leur tour et qu'il ne devait pas voir leur super technique de la mort qui tue. Après une bonne douche, ils allèrent dans la bibliothèque où se trouvait déjà l'équipe de Jasper. Ils occupaient la plus grande table, devant eux se trouvait des cartes, Ron et Jasper était en grande conversation, Jacob avait l'air de s'ennuyer ferme, Bill et Fleur parlait ensemble et Alice n'était pas là. Quand il les vit Jacob se leva et se précipita vers l'équipe.

- S'il te plaît fait quelque chose. Supplia-t-il en regardant Gab. Ils n'arrêtent pas de se changer de stratégie depuis le matin, j'en ai marre.

- Et Alice?

- Alors elle est en train de nous choisir de super tenue, je m'attends au pire. Je veux de l'action moi

- Jacob qu'est-ce que tu fais? Demanda Jasper. On était entrain d'expliquer la dernière phase, on va devoir recommencer depuis le début

- Ah non!

Ils laissèrent l'autre équipe là sous le regard désespéré de Jacob et celui amusé de Jasper. Pour le côté stratégie, il n'avait pas de souci à se faire. Jasper étant un ancien soldat serrait capable de trouver un plan même en dernière minute, et Ron était un très bon joueur d'échec. Sous le regard amusé des autres Harry et Leah s'assirent côté à côte, depuis le matin ils semblaient inséparable et dans leur petit monde. Ils avaient prévu de faire des recherches sur les différentes armes que Voldemort pourrait utiliser et les moyens de les contrer. Pourtant on ne pouvait pas dire que Gabrielle était très concentré, ses pensées partaient d'une part vers Bella, cette dernière semblait heureuse, plus qu'avant et Edward aussi par la même occasion. Même si ça diminuait son sentiment de culpabilité, il était toujours présent. Elle était contente que le gêne du loup ne se soit pas manifesté mais il était encore possible qu'il s'active à retardement. Ensuite elle pensa à Charlie, il faudrait qu'elle repasse le voir, elle n'était pas allé depuis qu'elle lui avait apprit pour Bella. Ensuite vers Severus, elle ne lui avait pas non plus reparlé. Elle avait peur de leur regard, de leur réaction et peur de l'abandon. C'était stupide mais elle avait peur que si Charlie rejetait Bella, Bella la rejetterai elle, et Charlie en ferrait de même et voyant qu'elle n'a plus personne Severus en rajouterai. Non c'était un raisonnement illogique et totalement faux. En tout cas, elle l'espérait.

Elle décida de passer le repas de midi avec Charlie, quand elle entra dans la chambre, Bella était déjà à son chevet. La conversation avait dut être dure, vu leur regard mais quand ils le virent, ils firent l'effort de sourire. Comme avant, pour la rassurer, ils fessaient toujours ça avant, pour ne pas qu'elle s'inquiète pas. Elle s'assit à côté de sa sœur, et donna le plateau à son papa. Ce dernier l'a remercia et se concentra sur son repas. Donc les deux mangèrent sous le regard de Bella mais aucun ne parla, cependant le repas terminé, le silence commençait à être pesant. C'est Charlie qui le rompit et les deux filles se tournèrent vers lui.

- J'ai bien réfléchis, je vous aime et je vous aimerais toujours. Vous serez toujours mes petites filles mais tout ceci me dépasse. J'ai besoin de réfléchir dans un endroit que je connais. Je vais retourner à Forks.

- Mais tu ne peux pas rester tout seul dans ton état. Dit Bella de sa toute nouvelle voix

- C'est là que je voulais en venir, avant mon accident je fréquentais quelqu'un et nous avions envisagé d'emménager ensemble.

- C'est génial. S'exclama Gaby mais Bella n'était pas du même avis, elle se leva et sortit, Gab fit de même. Bella attends! Désolé papa

Gabrielle essaya de rattraper sa sœur, cette dernière ayant certainement oublié qu'elle pouvait aller plus vite, courait à vitesse humaine. Donc après quelques mètres, elle lui saisît le bras, l'obligeant à se retourner. Elle était sûre que si elle pouvait pleurer, elle l'aurait fait, son visage semblait si fermé.

- Bella pourquoi as-tu réagis comme ça?

- Il me déteste

- Non il ne comprend pas c'est tout. Tout le monde ne peut pas accepter tout si facilement. Ou alors c'est le fait qu'il fréquente quelqu'un d'autre que Renée?

- Ça n'a rien à voir

- Si tu le dis

- Sauf que tes choix il les a toujours acceptés mais moi je fais un choix et il me regarde comme si j'étais une bête de foire

- Mais tu ne t'es pas dit que c'était plus facile d'accepter mes choix parce que je ne suis pas sa fille, alors que toi tu es son enfant biologique. C'est vrai moi mon père biologique, est un mangemort vampire donc lui il me jugera jamais car pour faire pire faut chercher.

- Charlie te considère comme sa fille

- Comme mais je ne le suis pas. Carlisle te considère comme sa fille mais tu ne l'es pas.

Gab lui tourna le dos et partit, elle venait enfin se s'avouer la vérité, Charlie n'était pas son vrai père et quoi qu'elle fasse Bella serait toujours sa fille. Son vrai père était dans sa chambre, elle voulait le voir même si elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi. Elle entra dans sa chambre, le vampire était entrain d'écrire au bureau, quand il l'entendit, il se retourna.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu viennes ici après cette dispute

- Tu nous espionnais?

- En même temps tout les vampires de la maison on dut vous entendre

- Oui quelle idée de vivre avec autant de vampires. Fit-elle dans le vide, elle s'approcha du bureau et regarda au-dessus de son épaule. Qu'est-ce que tu écris?

- Mon testament

- Quoi?

- Je me prépare au cas où

- Tu veux mourir?

- Non c'est juste pour prévoir

- Beh meurt j'en ai rien à faire

Elle sortit en claquant la porte, elle avait l'impression que tu le mondes voulaient s'éloigner d'elle. Charlie, Bella, Severus. Elle se sentait abandonner, seule, triste, vide. Elle sortit du manoir et se retrouva bien vite en pleine forêt, la pluie commença à tomber fort. Et n'ayant pas prit de manteau, elle se retrouva trempée. Elle s'en foutait, elle s'assit sur un tronc d'arbre, la tête entre les mains. Elle voulait crier, frapper, avoir moins mal. Elle s'attendait à voir arriver Demetri avec son air de consternation comme quoi elle réagissait comme une enfant mais c'est quelqu'un d'autre qui vint. Jasper s'avançait entre les arbres, il s'assit à côté d'elle, il ne dit rien mais bientôt elle se sentit apaiser.

- Merci

- Tu n'es pas obligé de parler

- Je m'attendais à voir arriver Demetri

- Je chassais et je t'ai vue. Il va peut-être bientôt venir

- Je ferrais mieux de rentrer

- Tu sais Carlisle aussi à un testament, nous en avons tous un. C'est juste une question de sécurité pour que si le malheur arrive ceux qui restent aient le moins de problème possible. Ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il veut mourir

- Merci Jazz

Finalement elle rentra en compagnie de Jasper, plus sereine. Demetri était près à partir à sa recherche quand ils arrivèrent au hall. Enlevant tout de suite sa veste il l'a posa sur les épaules de son calice, marmonnant des paroles il l'emmena dans leur chambre. Comme à une enfant il lui enleva ses vêtements avant de lui faire prendre une bonne douche. Quand elle sortit elle vit Demetri entrain de parler avec Severus, Gabrielle en repensant à sa réaction fut gênée devant son père. Ce dernier se rapprocha d'elle et lui dit.

- Je ne voulais pas te blesser mais tu ne peux pas savoir comme ta réaction m'a fait plaisir

- Je ne te suis pas

- Si tu as réagis aussi violement c'est que tu tiens au moins un peu à moi

- Peut-être un peu

- Je vous laisse. Dit Severus en sortant, Demetri se tourna vers elle

- Alors comment te sens-tu?

- Perdue mais je vais mieux. Je suis juste fatiguée. Fit-elle en baillant s'allongeant sous les couvertures. Demetri se coucha à côté d'elle caressant ses cheveux.

- Dors mon ange. Lui murmura-t-il en l'embrassant sur le front

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre les combats commençeront vraiment. Merci pour les commentaires du chapitre précedent, j'espère que ça vous plait toujours et une seule façon de me le dire, le petit bouton vert.


	15. Chapter 15

Déjà désolée pour le retard, mais je poste aujourd'hui parce que demain c'est mon ANNIVERSAIRE et je n'aurais surement pas le temps de poster. Je remercie MissJenny pour me suivre toujours. Et à Sakura et Marmotte mes nouvelles lectrices. Je préviens tout de suite ce chapitre n'est pas le meilleur et j'ai un peu délirer par endroit mais bon, j'essairerai de me rattraper sur le prochain.

* * *

Ah oui pendant que j'y suis, je fais de la pub pour ma nouvelle fiction "entre rêve et réalité". C'est l'histoire d'Harry Potter pour une fois comme héros principal dans une de mes fics lol. Suite à une attaque de mangemorts, il se réveille dans un hôpital psychiatrique ou il apprend que le monde de la magie existe. Mais est-ce vraiment la réalité?

Maintenant je vous laisse, bonne lecture.

* * *

Déjà un mois était passé depuis l'installation de l'ordre chez Demetri. Les équipes avaient été formées et ils s'étaient entrainés. En ce jour de juillet, le soleil était caché sous de gros nuages noirs, un orage se préparait. Les gouttes commençaient a tombé sur le Chemin de Traverse, des silhouettes noires s'avançaient dans les rues désertes. Une détonation et deux d'autres eux tombèrent lourdement sur le sol, laissant les vingt autres en alerte mais stupéfait. Ils cherchèrent d'où venait l'attaque quand deux autres tombèrent. La pluie s'accumulait sur les pavés formant des flaques à côtés des corps stupéfixier. Deux silhouettes en cape blanche s'avancèrent devant les autres.

- Qui êtes-vous? Dit celui qui semblait menez le premier groupe

- Ton pire cauchemar. Répondit une voix féminine grave

Suite à cet échange un loup se jeta dans le groupe le divisant en deux. Le premier groupe fut stoppé par les deux individus de blanc vêtu. Un combat de sort commença jusqu'à se que celle qui avait parlé soit désarmée, croyant qu'elle était sans défense l'autre avança mais elle l'attrapa par le bras qui cassa. L'inconnu cria sous la douleur mais un stupéfix le fit taire. Son acolyte était dans un état similaire même un peu plus amoché. Ils furent attachés et conduit au centre du chemin de Traverse où les attendait les autres. Les cinq blancs inconnus laissèrent un mot sur les prisonniers et transplanèrent.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous dans un splendide hall où ils enlevèrent leur cape. L'équipe numéro un avait remplis sa mission. Ils allèrent s'installer dans un petit salon où chacun prit un remontant.

- Si Voldemort n'avait pas encore comprit, j'espère que là c'est fait. Dit Demetri en buvant une gorgée de Whisky

- Oui en espérant que les aurors ne vont pas les laisser s'échapper. Fit Zoé en enlevant sa cape. De toute façon Gab les a prévenu nous sommes leur pire cauchemar. Hein Mushu le lézard?

- Dragon, dragon, il y pas de lézard nous ne parlons pas la même langue

- Bon, nous allons vous laissez dans votre trip car Harry et moi sortons au restaurant. Dit Leah en se levant avec Harry

- Oh que c'est mignon. Dit mièvrement Gabrielle

- N'oubliez pas votre rapport. Moralisa Demetri sans prêter attention à son calice, d'ailleurs Leah fit de même et répondit en sortant.

- Tu l'auras demain

- Personne ne m'écoute. Râla Gab

- Pardon tu disais quelque chose? Répliqua Zoé

- Mes enfants n'ont pas causés de tels problèmes, ils sont tous devenus acuponcteur. Continua Gab

- Mais on ne peut PAS devenir tous acuponcteur!

- Quant t'aura fini Gab, vient me voir. Fit Demetri en reposant son verre, il était content que son calice soit de bonne humeur

- Je vais mourir, tu vas mourir, nous allons tous définitivement mourir !

- Amusez-vous bien. Dit-il en ouvrant la porte, Gab prit un cousin et lui lança.

- Manqué ? Mais comment as-tu pu le rater, il était à un mètre de toi ! cria Zoé avant de s'écrouler de rire de même que Gabrielle.

Elles se reprirent quand Bella rentra dans la pièce. Cette dernière était plus triste depuis que leur père avait décidé de retourné à Fork. Il est vrai que même s'il y avait des aurors qui le protégeait, Gabrielle s'inquiétait aussi pour lui, mais elle l'avait mieux accepté que sa sœur. Cette dernière s'assit en face des deux autres.

- Vous rigoliez pour quoi?

- On jouait aux répliques de films, tu veux participer?

- Non ça ira et la mission?

- No problem et vous?

- Pas de problème non plus, à part qu'Edward continue à m'observé comme quand j'étais humaine

- Il s'inquiète c'est normal, Demetri veut tout le temps être prêt de moi quand on sort

- Mais c'est pas pareil lui c'est comme s'il gardait sa nourriture

- Très poétique merci Zoé

- De rien, bon je vous laisse je vais voir Mus

- Amuse-toi bien. Dit Gaby en lui fessant un clin d'œil

- T'inquiète

Et Zoé sortit également laissant les sœurs ensemble, Bella semblait encore soucieuse et Gabrielle n'aimait pas ça. Elle voulait soulager sa sœur mais elle savait qu'aucun mot ne pourrait faire passer sa peine. Donc elle se rapprocha d'elle et serra la nouvelle vampire dans ses bras. D'abord elle sentit les bras de Bella la serrer doucement puis l'étreinte fut moins plaisante, elle était étouffante. Elle était entrain de l'étouffer, elle ne voulait pas desserrer ses bras, Gabrielle commença à paniquer. Elle se débattit mais elle ne réussi pas, elle releva la tête et fut stupéfaite. Le visage de sa sœur était métamorphosé, elle avait toujours sa beauté vampirique mais ses yeux ressemblaient à ceux d'un loup; d'un loup-garou dément. Elle n'arrivait pas à crier, l'oxygène lui manquait et pire que tout, elle ne voulait pas faire du mal à sa sœur.

- Bella… Articula Gabrielle avant que la porte n'éclate laissant apparaitre Demetri, ce dernier se jeta sur Bella. Elle lâcha sa sœur et commença à se battre avec l'autre vampire. Il réussi à l'immobiliser contre un mur. Dem ne lui fait pas de mal

- Elle a voulut te tuer

- Ce n'était pas elle, mais le loup en elle, s'il te plait

Elle s'évanouit après avoir vu Edward et Emmett rentrer dans la pièce. Elle se réveilla dans sa chambre, elle vit son homme qui regardait par la fenêtre. Elle s'assit et ramena les couvertures sur ses épaules. Le vampire ne se retourna pas mais dit pour son calice.

- J'avais promis que jamais personne ne te ferrait du mal. Commença-t-il on entendait la culpabilité dans sa voix. Je ne veux plus que tu la revoies avant qu'on sache ce qu'elle a eut

- Jamais! Cria-t-elle. Je te signale que le dernier qui m'a ordonné de ne plus la voir était Voldemort

- Gaby, tu te rends compte qu'elle allait t'étouffer

- Tu étais là. Dit-elle comme si ça expliquait tout. Comment va Bella?

- Je ne sais pas Edward l'a amené avec lui

- Dem vient ici s'il te plait

- D'abord promet moi de ne plus la voir avant qu'on sache. Dit il en se retournant ses yeux exprimaient de l'inquiétude mêlé à de la détermination.

- Non, c'est ma sœur, elle n'est pas plus dangereuse que le reste des vampires ou des loups présent dans cette maison

- Tu dois obéir

- Tu recommences on dirait que rien n'a changé. Constata-t-elle en secouant la tête, serrant les couvertures encore plus

- J'ai accepté beaucoup et le vampire en moi à besoin de ravoir le contrôle.

- Mon contrôle

- Ton contrôle

- Et moi j'ai besoin de tes bras et toi tu as besoin de mon sang. Je croyais que ça nous suffisais

- Plus maintenant. Tu ne comprends pas depuis que ton côté vampire est revenu à la surface, je ne sais plus comment réagir. Si tu ne te soumets pas, je risque de devenir violent car se serrait comme une confrontation entre nous deux.

- Je suis désolée. S'excusa-t-elle, devant l'air incrédule de Demetri elle s'expliqua. Je me rends compte que j'ai fait mon enfant depuis le début et je n'ai jamais vraiment pensé à toi.

- Tu ne sais pas à quel point ces mots me calme mais en même temps ton côté enfantin me plait

- Tu viens prêt de moi maintenant

Sans se faire prier d'avantage, il s'avança et prit son calice dans ses bras. Les moments de tendresse avait été plutôt rare depuis qu'il était au manoir, les entrainements ayant prit une grande place. C'est pourquoi le fait que Gabrielle ne se soumette pas totalement mettait Demetri à fleur de peau. Un vampire normal n'aurait d'ailleurs jamais laissé son calice combattre et encore moins côtoyer d'autres vampires. Mais il le fessait pour elle, pour qu'elle se sente bien. Il avait vu pendant les premiers mois de leur "relation" comment elle avait réagit à la séparation de ses proches. Le chagrin qu'il avait ressentit à travers le lien était déstabilisant, surtout pour lui. Cependant la laisser fréquenter Isabella alors qu'elle ne se contrôlait plus était intolérable. Son ange dans ses bras semblait également perdu dans ses pensées. Elle fixait le vide tout en traçant des ronds sur son torse.

On frappa à la porte et le couple releva la tête pour voir apparaitre Alice, cette dernière pas gênée pour un sous, s'avança dans la pièce et se plaça devant le lit.

- On va avoir de la visite

- Amis ou ennemi? Demanda Demetri

- A toi de me le dire, Félix sera là dans une heure environ

- Il ne me ferra rien

- A toi non mais nous?

- Tu ne vois rien?

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, il y a trop de magie et de loups pour que je voie quelque chose

- Merci pour le message, tu peux sortir maintenant

- Crétin de Volturi

- Attend Alice. Interpella Gabrielle. Comment va Bella?

- C'est difficile à dire, elle semble avoir retrouvée ses esprits mais elle semble anéantie. C'était trop beau qu'elle contrôle si bien son côté vampirique, le loup à prit le dessus. Je déteste ne rien voir

- Dis lui que je vais bien et que c'était un accident

- Pourquoi ne viens-tu pas lui dire?

- Je ne peux pas, pas pour le moment. Dit Gabrielle en détournant les yeux, Alice comprit tout de suite et se tourna vers Demetri qui soutint son regard de glace.

- Crétin

- Je la protège c'est tout

- C'était un accident

- Qui aurait put la tuer. Bon va transmettre le message

Alice sortit furieuse, les deux se levèrent à l'unisson, Gabrielle prit une douche, s'habilla et sortit à la suite de Demetri. Comme annoncé Félix sonna à la porte, l'hôte et son calice le fit entrer et l'emmena dans le salon sans prononcer un mot. Jusqu'à ce que Demetri entame la conversation.

- Mon frère que me vaut ta visite

- Je suis envoyé par nos maitres qui se demandent si tu es toujours avec nous.

- Quelle question, bien sûr que je suis avec eux

- Rien n'est moins sûr, tu sembles être très impliqué dans une guerre qui n'est pas la tienne

- Cette guerre nous concerne tous

- Et c'est pour ça que tu fréquentes ses clébards et autres sous évolués

- Tu deviens ridicule

- Qui est le plus ridicule de nous deux, moi qui essaye de ramener un ami à la raison ou toi qui sauve la veuve et l'orphelin. Le Demetri que je connaissais n'en avait que pour lui, il était indépendant, manipulateur et profiteur.

- J'ai changé

- Elle t'a changé et pas en bien. Mais ne te mets pas les Volturi à dos, c'est un conseil.

- Je connais ce conseil, nous le donnions à tous ceux qui se rebellaient. Mais si Voldemort est au pouvoir il réduira les moldus en esclavage

- Nous aurons plus de sang et puis pourquoi défendre un pays qui banni les créatures magiques et les vampires?

- Le ministère est peut-être corrompu mais toi et moi avons vécu assez longtemps pour savoir que le pouvoir est souvent corrompu.

- Tu cherches des excuses où il n'y pas de réponse. Reviens au près des tiens et Gabrielle aussi est invité. Laisse les dans le trou qu'ils ont au même creusé.

- Non, je ne fais rien contre les Volturi et je n'ai transgressé aucune loi. S'ils ont une mission à me confier, je l'exécuterais mais pour l'instant, je fais ce que je veux de mon temps libre. Maintenant soit tu reste mais tu te calmes soit tu repars.

- Très bien j'aurais essayé, on se revoit bientôt

- Tu connais la sortie

Félix se leva furieux et sortit laissant le couple ensemble, si Félix était en colère se n'était rien comparé à Demetri. Ce dernier se leva est cogna dans le mur laissant une marque. Il rageait contre les Volturi mais surtout contre lui. Toutes les paroles du Volturi étaient véridiques, il avait changé et il n'arrivait pas à déterminer s'il aimait son nouveau lui. Plongé dans ses pensées il n'attendit pas Gabrielle s'approcher et elle passa ses bras autour de ses épaules en mettant sa tête contre son dos. C'est vrai que pendant tout l'entretien elle n'avait pas ouvert la bouche, c'était pourtant pas son cas d'habitude. A travers le lien il ressentait son état d'esprit, elle se culpabilisait, elle voulait le soutenir, l'aider, le comprendre. Ce moment fit briser par Carlisle qui entra dans la pièce.

- On a un problème

- Quoi encore?

- L'équipe d'Emmett devrait déjà être de retour et on n'a pas de nouvelle.

- Il y a qui dans avec lui?

- Rosalie, Hermione et les jumeaux. Remus n'y a pas été car la pleine lune approche et même si il va mieux, il ne voulait pas tenter le diable.

- Ils devaient se rendre dans L'Essex. Dit Gaby. Je m'en rappelle parce qu'Emmett à fait des vannes pas possible quand il l'a apprit

- Effectivement mais que faisons-nous?

- Je pense que Gabrielle et moi ferrons l'affaire. Si nous avons besoin de renfort envoyez-nous l'équipe de Jasper.

- Très bien je vais déjà allez les prévenir

Très vite ils s'habillèrent de leurs capes blanches et tranplanèrent dans la ville de l'Essex. L'équipe numéro deux avaient été envoyé là car ils avaient découvert de source sûr, que Voldemort se fournissait en arme ici. La source leur avait dit qu'il trouverait ce qu'il cherchait dans une vieille épicerie. Le bâtiment était délabré vu de l'extérieur, la rue et la boutique semblait fort calme en cette fin d'après-midi. Tout doucement Demetri ouvrit la porte du magasin, toujours aucune trace de vie, ni de bagarre. Ils passèrent une autre porte au fond et se retrouvèrent dans une immense salle agrandie magiquement. Il y avait d'immenses étagères vides mais toujours aucune trace de l'équipe. Dans le silence de la pièce on entendit un gémissement qui provenait de leur droite. Après un regard de concertation, ils avancèrent toujours prudemment vers la provenance du bruit. Ils arrivèrent dans une pièce circulaire où se trouvaient à terre, trois corps allongés transpercée par des flèches qu'ils reconnurent comme étant ceux d'Hermione, Fred et George. Tout près d'eux se trouvait Emmett accroupis à côté de Rosalie tout les deux semblaient sonner. Gabrielle se précipita tout de suite vers les corps des sorciers pendant que Demetri alla vers les vampires qui avaient émis le gémissement.

- Que c'est-il passé? Demanda Demetri à Emmett

- Ils étaient au courant de notre arrivé, ils avaient déjà tout déménagé. Ils nous attendaient avec des arbalètes. Ils nous ont eu par surprise et puis plus rien. Je ne sais pas avec quoi ils les avaient empoissonnés mais je n'avais plus dormis comme ça depuis que je suis un vampire.

- Gab comment vont-ils?

- Ils respirent mais on dirait qu'ils sont dans un coma profond, ils vaudraient mieux les ramenés à Carlisle

- Bonne idée, ça va vous deux?

- T'inquiète minus

Ils se retrouvèrent tous dans une immense salle du manoir de Demetri qui avait été transformé en infirmerie. Carlisle et Severus les attendaient de pied ferme, dès que Carlisle les vit, il donna ses ordres. Il fit sortir le couple pendant que le vampire examinait les blessés, le sorcier s'occupait des flèches récupérer sur place. Après trois heures d'analyse, une réunion fut programmée. Toutes les équipes et Dumbledore furent convoquées. Comme la première fois ils s'installèrent autour de la table. C'est Carlisle qui prit la parole.

- Comme vous le savez l'équipe d'Emmett à essuyer une attaque et ils ont été touchés par des flèches. Nous avons tout de suite vu qu'ils avaient été atteints à des endroits non-vitaux. Severus a analysé les flèches et il en a conclu quelque chose de troublant. Expliqua le docteur, il prit une pause et reprit. Car le poison est un produit magique, pour les sorciers, il les a plus ou moins privé de leur pouvoir. C'est pour ça qu'ils ne se réveillent pas. Pour les vampires nous pensons que pendant un cours laps de temps, aussi invraisemblable que ça puisse paraître il semblerait qu'ils soient redevenu humain.

- Carlisle est-ce que tu penses qu'avec une dose plus importante, nous pourrions redevenir totalement humains? Demanda Rosalie avec une sorte d'excitation dans la voix

- Non notre corps est mort et ce ne serait qu'un substitut de vie mais avec une dose plus importante peut-être qu'on pourrait rester un peu plus longtemps. Mais Rosalie ce n'est pas certain cela pourrait aussi bien te tuer

- Je prendrai le risque

- Tu ne penses pas à Emmett? S'exclama Gabrielle. Tu serais prête à mourir en le laissant jusque pour redevenir humaine pour quelques temps?

- Il sait très bien mon point de vue et ce n'est en rien tes affaires

- Donc pour l'instant nous n'avons pas encore d'antidote mais Severus est entrain de travailler dessus. Et je vous conseille à tous de faire attention lors de vos prochaines missions.

Après cette explication tout le monde se dispersa à part Emmett et Gabrielle.

- Ne parle plus de ça à Rosalie, s'il te plait

- Ça ne dérange pas qu'elle préfère être humaine qu'être avec toi?

- Son plus grand regret, c'est de ne jamais pouvoir être maman et moi je ferrai tout pour qu'elle soit heureuse.

- Je la trouve égoïste

- Peu importe je l'aime et toi tu ne trouves pas ton Demetri égoïste? Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas voir Bella? Tu es sous son contrôle, tu lui es soumise. Alors ne te mêle pas de mon couple

- Désolée Em

- Peu importe, il faut que j'aille la voir

- Attends Emmett, je ne voulais pas me disputer avec toi

- Trop tard

Le costaud sortit de la pièce laissant la jeune fille seule, dans la grande pièce. Elle venait de se fâcher avec le seul qui l'avait tout de suite accepté. Et elle s'en voulait d'avoir été trop loin, se n'était pas ses affaires. Ce n'était pas son couple mais elle trouvait Rosalie si égoïste, elle avait un mari qui donnerait sa vie pour elle et elle pourrait tout abandonner pour rien. Néanmoins il avait touché un point sensible, même si elle l'avait l'accepté sur le moment. Le fait de ne pas voir Bella l'ennuyait, encore plus parce que c'était contre sa volonté. Elle prit une décision, sortit de la pièce et se dirigea vers la chambre qu'occupait sa sœur. Elle frappa et une voix lui dit d'entrer. Sa sœur était assise à un bureau dos à la porte devant son ordinateur. Elle ne se retourna même pas pour voir qui était entré.

- Euh… Bella?

- Gab, c'est toi, je croyais que tu ne voulais pas venir

- Alice ne t'as rien dis?

- Si elle m'a dit que c'était Demetri qui t'en empêchait mais je pensais que

- C'était moi qui t'en voulais?

- Oui et tu aurais raison

- Non, je ne t'en veux pas, comme je l'ai dit au buté qui me sert de petit ami. Ce n'était pas toi mais le loup en toi

- Oui d'ailleurs Remus m'a beaucoup aidé pour le contrôler même s'il est moins présent que pour lui. Je m'en veux tellement

- Et je te dis que je ne t'en veux pas. Dit Gabrielle et comme pour lui prouver elle s'approcha de sa sœur et la serra dans ses bras. D'abord sa sœur se raidit pour se détendit et mit ses mains sur les épaules de la plus jeunes pour l'écarter doucement.

- Tu ne sais pas à qu'elle point ça compte pour moi

- Bon je suis désolée mais je vais te laisser

- Merci d'être passé petite sœur

Gabrielle referma la porte derrière elle, elle avait désobéi son vampire mais elle se sentait mieux. Elle marcha vers la salle à manger car elle commençait à avoir vraiment faim. En entrant dans la pièce qui était déjà bien remplie, par la meute de loup et Jasper, Alice, Esmée, Severus et Molly. Cette dernière semblait passé ses nerfs en cuisinant même à dix heures du soir. Gabrielle alla s'assoir entra Alice et Jacob. Le lutin vampire eut un grand sourire comme si on lui avait annoncé une bonne nouvelle.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais sourire? Demanda Gabrielle un prenant un sandwich, thon cocktail

- Le fait que tu aies quand même décidé d'aller voir Bella

- Comment tu le sais? S'étonna-t-elle, ce n'était quand même pas marqué sur sa figure

- Gaby, nous sommes des vampires et nous avons un odorat surdéveloppé

- Merde je n'avais pas pensé à ça

- Quoi tu n'en as pas parlé à Demetri? Demanda Severus

- Non je me suis un peu embrouillé avec Emmett et j'avais envie de me prouver quelque chose

- Tu aurais du lui demander

- Je vais aller prendre une douche et n'y vu ni connu

- Fait comme tu le sens. Dit Jacob avant de prendre sa conversation avec Jasper

- Très marrant

Elle prit seulement son sandwiche et monta en quatrième vitesse les escaliers jusqu'à sa chambre, heureusement elle ne croisa personne de plus. Toujours aussi vite elle se déshabilla laissant ses vêtements un peu partout dans la chambre. Une bonne douche voilà se qu'il lui fallait, elle se frotta bien fort. Elle entendit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir et des pas. Elle sortit de la douche s'enroula dans une serviette et sortit de la salle de bain. C'était bien Demetri qui se trouvait dans la chambre, dans un premier temps Gab se figea ne sachant pas s'il savait ou pas. C'est donc lui qui s'avança avec un air neutre sur le visage, il mit ses mains autour de la taille de sa compagne et plongea sa tête dans son cou.

- Tu sens bon. Murmura-t-il toujours dans son cou, il releva sa tête et l'embrassa. Tu avais l'air pressé d'aller prendre une douche

- Je me suis disputée avec Emmett

Dés qu'elle eut prononcé ses mots en sentiment de culpabilité l'assaillit, surement que le Volturi le ressentit mais il a dut le mettre sur la dispute. Et se n'était pas vraiment un sentiment qu'il avait souvent ressentit. Gabrielle s'éloigna de lui pour s'occuper à ramasser ses vêtements, mais un bras la retint. Demetri la prit dans ses bras et la déposa sur le lit et il se mit au dessus d'elle, la callant gentiment en la tenant par les poignets.

- J'ai d'autres projets plus intéressants que de ramasser le linge. Dit-il en commençant à l'embrasser.

- Non attends

- Quoi? Tu as mal quelque part

- Il faut que je te parle

- Bon si tu insistes. Soupira le vampire mais ne bougea quand même pas

- Je t'ai menti ou plutôt je t'ai caché quelque chose

- Continue. L'incita-t-il, ses yeux avaient changé

- J'ai été voir Bella

- Tu m'as désobéi

- J'avais besoin de la voir

- Tu as trahi ma confiance. Grogna le vampire en serrant un peu plus ses poignets

- Tu me fais mal

- Je t'avais prévenu

- Demetri tu me fais peur, arrête

Gabrielle crut qu'il allait la tuer, mais il se leva et cogna dans le mur, trois fois. La jeune fille n'avait pas bougé attendant, quand il se retourna finalement sur elle il semblait plus calme. Il alla s'assoir sur le coin du lit, Gab se releva mais resta à une certaine distance. Elle attendit que se soit lui qui prenne la parole.

- Je suis calme maintenant nous pouvons parler.

- Je n'ai aucune excuse, j'ai agis bêtement

- Pas très glorieux comme plaidoyer

- C'est juste la vérité

- C'est pourquoi je m'en veux de t'avoir fait peur, je ne veux pas que tu aies peur de me dire la vérité. Qu'elle quel soit

- La journée a été longue ça te dérange si on remet tes projets à demain?

- Non et on aura plus le temps car la moitié des équipes partent. Mais d'abord, choisi la pilule bleue et tout s'arrête. Après tu pourras faire de beaux rêves et penser ce que tu veux. Choisi la pilule rouge et tu restes au pays des merveilles. Et on descend avec le lapin blanc au fond du gouffre' ?

- Trop facile matrix

Sur ce elle s'endormit, il lui mit la couverture sur elle et l'embrassa sur le front. Puis il sortit de la pièce et se rendit dans celle d'Isabella. Il devait avoir une discussion avec elle et le plus tôt serait le mieux. Après y avoir été invité, il entra dans la chambre que son calice avait quittée plus tôt. Bella était en grande conversation avec Edward mais dés qu'ils le vit, ils se levèrent d'un bond.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Demanda Edward sur la défensive

- Juste parler de ce qui passer ici avec Gabrielle

- Pourquoi? Parce qu'elle t'a désobéi et qu'elle est venue me voir

- Exactement, si je l'ai fait c'est que je pense que tu es un danger pour elle. Et j'ai promis de la protéger de tous les dangers

- C'est ma sœur et si je suis ton résonnement il faudrait aussi que tu l'éloigne de toi

- Jamais je ne lui ferrais du mal

- On a bien vu ça, quand j'ai dut la consoler parce que tu lui avais menti. Ou quand tu l'as livré aux Volturi.

- Je la protègerais toujours

- Gabrielle n'est pas un objet, elle pense et elle agit selon ses principes que tu le veuilles ou non. Même si tu as réussis à la changer et tout petit peu, elle reste la même. Et c'est ma sœur

- Ta sœur adoptive

- Les liens du sang ne sont pas le plus important, ni les liens magiques, seul les liens du cœur compte

- Elle m'aime

- Et toi l'aimes-tu? Je ne t'ai jamais entendu lui dire

- Je l'aime bien plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer mais je n'ai pas besoin de le dire toute les cinq secondes pour que se soit vrai. Je le sais, elle le sait et c'est tout se qui comptes. Maintenant je vous laisse et je vais la retrouver

- Tu resteras toujours le garde des Volturi

- Et toi tu resteras toujours un vampire mélangé à un loup. Demande-toi qui es le plus dangereux de nous deux maintenant

Il rentra finalement dans la chambre plongé dans le noir et se coucha à côté de son calice. Machinalement elle se tourna vers lui et se calla contre son torse.

- T'étais où

- Régler quelques menus détail. Dors maintenant, je veille sur toi.

* * *

Review pour mon anniversaire... Bonne semaine


	16. Chapter 16

Un nouveau chapitre en avance, mais j'ai une explication qui va peut-être ne pas vous faire plaisir ou peut-être que si. En attendant je vous laisse lire et donnez votre avis et vous aurez l'explication à la fin du chapitre.

* * *

Merci à Sakura, marmotte et MissJenny pour vos commentaires.

* * *

Une semaine était passée et aucun des comateux ne c'étaient réveillés. L'atmosphère était plus lourde au quartier de l'Ordre. Et Gabrielle n'avait plus reparlé ni à Emmett, ni à sa sœur qui semblait faire tout pour l'éviter. Sans compter Demetri qui était, lui aussi bizarre. Quelque chose clochait mais elle n'arrivait pas à déterminer quoi. D'ailleurs ce dernier était aux abonnés absents depuis le matin. En marchant dans les couloirs sans but précis, elle arriva dans la cave réaménagé en laboratoire de potion. La porte était entrouverte donc elle entra sans frapper, son père était là à une table entrain d'écrire.

- Tu ne frappes plus avant d'entrer?

- La porte était entrouverte, sur quoi tu travailles?

- Toujours sur l'antidote

- Ça te dérange si je travaille ici aussi?

- J'aimerai autant que mon laboratoire reste entier

- Très spirituel

- Oui je veux bien que tu restes mais j'aime mieux travailler seul

- Très bien, je me mets là-bas comme ça je ne te dérangerais pas, oh grand maitre des potions

Sous le petit rire de Severus, Gabrielle se mit au travail. Elle avait un plan en tête et ce plan c'était de se faire pardonner d'Emmett. Et pour ce faire pardonner d'Emmett, il fallait que Rosalie lui pardonne. Et pour que Rosalie lui pardonne, elle devait lui montrer qu'elle la comprenait. Et pour se faire elle allait modifier le "poisson" des flèches pour qu'elle puisse redevenir humaine et enfanter sans danger. En théorie ce plan semblait parfait mais en pratique c'était une tout autre histoire. Elle passa toute la journée à essayer, mélangeant les ingrédients pour obtenir quelque chose de valable mais rien ne marcha et elle finit par s'endormir la tête sur la table qu'elle occupait. Elle se réveilla le lendemain dans son lit, bien au chaud, elle s'étendit et tourna la tête vers le côté mais ne trouva pas Demetri. Elle regarda du côté de sa table de nuit et y trouva un flacon contenant un liquide mauve et un petit mot.

" Elle doit en boire tout les jours qu'elle voudra rester humain, si elle arrête elle redeviendra un vampire. Le Grand Maitre des Potions"

Son père avait trouvé la solution et lui avait donné, il aurait très bien put s'en vanter auprès des autres, mais il n'avait rien fait. Si, il lui avait donné en sachant que c'était important pour elle. Il n'était pas si mal en père finalement même s'il ne remplacerait jamais l'amour de Charlie. Après s'être habillée, elle prit le flacon et se dirigea franco vers la chambre qu'occupaient Emmett et Rosalie. C'est elle qui vint ouvrir, sans dire bonjour elle lui dit.

- Emmett n'est pas là

- C'est toi que je suis venue voir, je peux entrer?

- Tu peux me le dire ici

- Très bien, Rosalie je suis désolée pour la dernière fois. Comme tu l'as dit ce n'était pas mes oignons.

- C'est tout?

- Non, je t'apprécie beaucoup et Emmett aussi. J'aimerai réparer mes erreurs, c'est pourquoi j'aimerai te donner ceci. Dit-elle en lui tendant la fiole

- Qu'est-ce que c'est?

- La substance que contenait les flèches mais elles ont été amélioré et normalement il ne devrait plus avoir de risque. Tu dois en boire une tout les jours pour rester humaine

- C'est… merci. Entre j'ai à te parler. fit Rosalie en la lassant passer devant elle s'assit sur le canapé et Rosalie se mit à côté d'elle. Tu sais la première fois que j'ai vu ta sœur avec Edward, je l'ai tout de suite détestée. Enfin pas vraiment elle mais ce qu'elle représentait, son humanité. Je haïssais son humanité surtout ce qu'elle voulait en faire. Son souhait c'était de devenir un vampire et moi je voulais tellement redevenir une humaine. Avoir se qu'on m'avait enlevé, l'homme que j'aimais. J'ai longtemps cru qu'Emmett comptait moins que mon envie mais tu m'as fait réaliser une chose. Il m'a fait me sentir humaine pendant toutes ses années, plus qu'aucune potion ne pourra le faire.

- Tu es entrain de me dire que tu ne veux pas de cette potion?

- Si je vais la prendre mais pas tout de suite, après cette guerre

- Tu pourrais partir d'ici, je ne vous retiens pas. Et je t'enverrais la potion

- Non, je veux rester. Encore une chose, Demetri à été voir Bella après toi. Je ne sais pas se qu'il lui a dit mais elle semblait complètement bouleversée.

- Oui seulement elle est partie en mission. Mais en attendant je vais allez voir Monsieur Volturi et avoir une sérieuse discussion avec lui.

- Pas de problème, bientôt tout seras fini

Gabrielle sortit en colère de cette pièce, bon d'accord son plan avait marché et encore mieux que prévu mais Demetri avait encore agi en protecteur totalement macho. Elle fouilla tout le manoir cependant elle ne le trouva nulle part, toujours en rage elle s'assit sur le lit de sa chambre. Où était-il? C'était étrange qu'il ne lui ait pas dit qu'il partait, elle se coucha sur le lit et attendit. Un quart d'heure plus tard elle n'avait pas bougé et la porte s'ouvrit sur Demetri. Celui-ci semblait surprit de la voir là et elle encore plus quand elle vit qu'il était habillé en smoking.

- Tu n'es pas prête?

- Prête pour quoi?

- Tu n'as pas vu mon mot. Dit-il en montrant un bout de papier sur la table basse à côté d'un paquet qu'elle n'avait même pas remarquée. Très bien, alors je te le demande, va dans la salle de bain avec le paquet et ouvre le, je t'attends dans le hall.

- Attends j'ai à te parler

- Plus tard, nous sommes déjà en retard

Il sortit et Gabrielle était encore contrarié mais aussi très curieuse. Donc elle prit le paquet et alla dans la salle de bain, là elle l'ouvrit et y trouva une magnifique robe noir et des chaussures. Il y avait aussi un second mot.

" Habille-toi, prépare-toi et je m'occupe du reste."

Elle ne savait vraiment pas où il voulait en venir, c'était mystérieux et excitant mais elle essayait de ne pas oublier sa colère. Pourtant plus elle se préparait et plus sa colère diminuait, elle disparut complètement quand elle descendit les marches et qu'elle vit le merveilleux sourire de son petit-ami.

- Où m'emmènes-tu?

- Tu le sauras bientôt princesse

Après un baiser, ils transplanèrent dans une ruelle à côté d'un magnifique restaurant et en fond on pouvait apercevoir la tour Eiffel. Paris, la ville des amoureux, ville magique, il l'a conduisit dans le restaurant et on leur donna la meilleur table, celle qu'il avait réservé pour l'occasion. Seulement elle ne savait toujours pas pourquoi.

- Est-ce que maintenant je pourrais savoir pourquoi toute cette mise en scène? Aurais-tu quelque chose à te faire pardonner?

- Tu ne t'en doute pas? Demanda-t-il en lui servant un verre de champagne. Même pas une petite idée? Cela fait un an que nous nous connaissons, même si c'était un peu forcé au début, je pense qu'on devait le fêté non?

- Oui tout est magnifique et je trouve mignon que tu aies pensé à ça. Commença-t-elle. Mais j'aimerai te parler d'autre chose, je sais que ça va peut-être gâcher la soirée, mais tant pis. Comme tu l'as dit ça fait un an que nous nous connaissons et j'aurais pensé que tu n'aurais pas menacé ma sœur derrière mon dos sans aucun remord.

- Elle est venue se plaindre?

- Non, elle m'a évitée toute la semaine et on se demande bien pourquoi. C'est Rosalie qui m'en a parlé

- Elle te crie dessus parce que tu ne te mêle pas de tes affaires mais elle fait pareil.

- C'est différent et je …

- Gab, ça ne va pas?

- J'ai la tête qui tourne

- Pourtant tu n'as bu qu'une flute

- Pas de blague vaseuse pendant qu'on se dispute

- C'est noté, on devrait peut-être rentrer

- Je te suis

Il se leva paya pour les maigres consommations qu'ils avaient prit et sortirent du restaurant. Gabrielle avait de plus en plus le tournis mêlée à un très mauvais pressentiment. Demetri transplana avec elle s'accrochant à sa taille, ils atterrirent sur le sol devant le manoir, tout de suite une odeur de brûler les alertèrent. En regardant en l'air, ils virent la marque des mangemorts briller dans le ciel. Gabrielle sortit sa baguette de son sac, enleva ses talons et courut vers la maison. Ils furent tout de suite attaquée par deux mangemorts. Après les avoir neutralisé, d'un comme un accord, Gabrielle fouilla le rez-de-chaussée pendant que Demetri monta à l'étage qui commençait déjà à être enfumer. Mais ils ne trouvèrent personne, ni amis, ni ennemis, la maison était complètement vide et à moitié brûlée. Demetri et Gabrielle s'assirent sur le perron, Gab se colla à lui et pleura. Elle releva la tête en entendant le plop caractéristique du transplanage. Edward, Bella, Sirius, Charlie, Tonks et Seth, l'équipe numéro quatre étaient de retour. Ils leurs prirent quelques minutes pour réaliser ce que Demetri leur expliqua et ce fut pareil quand Leah et Harry arrivèrent. Tous était sous le choc, ne sachant pas ce qu'était advenu de leurs amis, Rosalie et Emmett et Jasper et Alice. Zoé qui était restée avec Rémus, les trois comateux, Ron, Jacob, Bill et Fleur. Sans compter Carlisle, Esmée, Severus. Tous étaient soit mort ou emprisonner. La deuxième proposition était la plus probable sinon ils les auraient tués sur place.

- Comment ont-ils su? Demanda rageusement Seth

- Je crois que c'est de ma faute. Murmura Demetri en serrant encore plus Gabrielle dans ses bras

- Encore toi? C'est même pas étonnant

- Edward! S'exclama Gabrielle. Pourquoi dis-tu ça?

- Heidi m'a téléphoné me disant qu'elle était triste que je me sois disputée avec Félix. Mais qu'elle me considérait toujours comme un frère. Je lui ai aussi parlé de toi et de ta sœur. Et c'est elle qui m'a suggéré cette soirée pour nos un an et Paris. Elle voulait m'éloigner de la maison, nous éloigner

- Tu veux dire que les Volturis se sont remis avec lui

- Je te l'ai dit, il ne serve que leur intérêt et l'affront que je leur ai fait ne leur a certainement pas plu.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant. Demanda Seth. Nous ne sommes que deux équipes

- Nous attaquons et sauvons nos amis

- Harry je ne crois pas que se soit aussi simple

- Et pourquoi pas, Dem tu connais le château de Voldemort

- Il est sous Véritas, seul ceux qui y sont déjà allé peuvent y retourner

- Toi et moi alors?

- Exact. Répondit Demetri, à ce moment là une chouette blanche vint se poser sur l'épaule d'Harry avec une lettre.

- C'est une lettre de Dumbledore, je la lis. Mes enfants, l'heure est grave, le ministère est complètement sous le joug de Voldemort, Poudlard est tombé également, demain à midi il exécutera les prisonniers qu'il a capturé et moi avec sur le chemin de Traverse. Vous êtes notre dernier espoir. Il l'a écrit précipitamment. Qu'allons-nous faire?

- Eliminez Voldemort une bonne fois pour toute. Dit Demetri d'une voix déterminé

- Très simple évidemment, pourquoi n'y avons-nous pas pensé plutôt. Heureusement que tu es là, sang froid

- Seth, ce n'est pas le moment. Quel est ton plan?

- Sirius, Tonks, Charlie et Seth vous formerez une première équipe et votre mission sera de sauvez les prisonniers et de les transporter en sécurité. Leah et Harry vous devrez faire diversion. Edward, Bella vous serez notre équipe de secours. Nous deux nous irons chez Voldemort et réduirons sont château dans le même état que mon manoir.

- Et où crois-tu qu'il sera lui, au château ou à l'exécution?

- À l'exécution sans aucun doute

- Donc tu te paies la bonne partie

- Nous serons quand même dans un château rempli de mangemorts et de toute façon, nous viendrons vous aidez si nous avons fini plutôt. Mais si tu as un meilleur plan

- Non ça ira

- Très bien, je propose de dormir un peu pour ceux qui dorment, demain sera une longue journée.

- Et on va dormir où?

- Il fait bon aujourd'hui, les sorciers vont invoquées des tentes et nous dormiront à la belle étoile

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait, Sirius invoqua des tentes et chacun s'installa pendant que Bella et Edward montait la garde. Gab et Demetri partageait bien sûr la même tente, après avoir mit un sort d'insonorisation, ils se couchèrent. Ils restèrent quelques minutes sans parler puis Gabrielle rompit le silence.

- J'ai peur Dem

- Tout se passera bien

- Tu n'en sais rien

- Je te protégerais toujours, je te le promets

- Et les autres? Tu me promets aussi qu'ils n'auront rien? Et ma sœur?

- Non, tu préfères qu'on abandonne?

- Non mais j'ai peur, pour mes pères, pour ma sœur et pour tous ceux qui sont prisonniers

- Pour mieux les aider, il faut que tu dormes

- Bois avant

- Tu te serais douté il y a un an, que tu me le demanderais de ta propre volonté

- Non il y a un an je croyais que mon pire souci serait de savoir comment m'intégrer dans ma nouvelle école. C'est loin tout ça

Après cette dernière parole, elle se calla contre le torse de son vampire, il lui dégagea le cou et y plongea ses crocs. Juste après elle s'endormit, sa morsure avait le pouvoir de la relaxer. Mais ils revinrent au galop quand à cinq heures du matin, son vampire la réveilla. Après avoir émergé et manger un petit bout, Gab et Dem partirent pour le manoir du Lord. Ils avaient décidés de s'habiller avec les toges des Volturis pour passer inaperçu, enfin ils l'espéraient. Dés qu'ils entrèrent, ils sentirent l'effervescence, des mangemorts couraient, murmuraient. Calmement ils marchèrent où plutôt Gab suivait Demetri car elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il comptait faire. Ils étaient maintenant dans une partie reculée du château, le vampire semblait savoir où aller, parce qu'il ouvrit la porte et s'y engouffra avec son calice. C'était une pièce sombre et malodorante, de la vapeur flottait dans l'air, comme dans le magasin, il y avait des étagères le long des murs, remplies de fioles.

- Mais que vois-je? Un charmant petit couple. Fit une voix à travers la brume, l'homme s'avança et on put voir son visage. Laid comme un pou, avec ses cheveux long, son visage transpirant et ses yeux de rat.

- Raspoutine, je te croyais mort

- Cela t'aurait fait plaisir, hein Demetri

- Non puisque je vais régler ton cas maintenant

- Et comment pourrais-tu alors que tu es incapable de bouger. Dit Raspoutine, à se moment, les deux autres essayèrent de bouger mes en vain. De colère Demetri grogna. Ne grogne pas mon ami, je t'ai connu plus intelligent, la vapeur que vous respirez depuis tantôt c'est elle qui est la cause de tout vos soucis. Ingénieux n'est-ce pas? En tout cas je sens qu'on va bien s'amusez toi et moi. Dommage que ton amie de va pas pouvoir restée, elle attendue à une pendaison.

- Ne la touche pas

- Non je n'aurais pas cette honneur mais le Lord s'en chargera, j'ai même entendu dire qu'il comptait la baissée jusqu'à ce qu'il lui donne un fils. Oh je t'ai blessé, j'en suis navré. Emmenez-là! Ordonna-t-il à un mangemorts qui sortit de l'ombre, il prit Gabrielle et la balança sur son épaule.

- Demetri!

Elle regarda une dernière fois son amoureux pendant qu'elle se faisait balancer sur l'épaule du garde. Ils la ramenèrent jusqu'au hall avant de transplaner et finalement ils atterrirent dans une pièce mal éclairé. Deux autres gardes attendaient, un des deux la portèrent et ils entrèrent dans une sorte de loge. Sans ménagement ils l'assirent sur une chaise après lui avoir attaché les mains, il se mire en retrait. Ne pouvant pas bouger la tête, elle regarda la scène qui se jouait devant elle. Une grande estrade était placée au centre, eux devaient se trouver aux deuxièmes étages de la banque. Donc il avait une superbe vue sur la place. Une foule conséquente y était, des sorciers et des mangemorts. Mais encore aucune trace des prisonniers. Voldemort vint se placer devant et lui fit boire une potion et quelques secondes plus tard, elle pouvait enfin tournée la tête et remuer les doigts. Cependant quand elle la tourna, elle vit les yeux rouges du plus grand mage qui c'était rassis à sa gauche et à sa droite se trouvait Aro Volturi.

- Contente que vous ayez put venir miss Rogue car ce n'est pas tout les jours que nous célébrons ma victoire. Siffla Voldemort

- Venez demain nous célébrerons votre défaite

- Que de parole inconsidéré quand nous voyons dans quel posture vous êtes. N'est-ce pas Aro?

- En effet mon ami

- Vous? Pourquoi?

- Et oui chère Gabrielle vous savez les affaires sont les affaires

- Que vous a-t-il promit pour que vous le suiviez?

- Nous allons vous expliquez pendant qu'ils installent vos amis. Dit Voldemort en lui montrant des mangemorts qui amenait un à un ses amis. Voyez-vous l'homme que vous avez rencontré tout à l'heure, Raspoutine est un grand sorcier et un grand potionniste. Mais hélas il a quelque peu perdu la tête et il n'arrive plus qu'à créé des potions qu'il a déjà faites.

- C'est embêtant comprenez-vous car la potion qu'il a créé celle pour rendre les vampires humains est très intéressante mais son pouvoir est très limité également. Et il fallait être un grand potionniste pour arriver à la modifier. Continua Aro

- Et le plus grand que je connaissais est sans nul doute Severus Rogue, votre père. Qui m'a malheureusement trahi à cause de vous. Il fallait donc que je trouve un moyen de lui faire faire. Mais je te dirais comment plus tard, le spectacle va bientôt commencer

- N'oublierais-tu rien? Demanda Le Volturi

- Ah si bien sûr, voilà ton dut et à notre victoire mon chère Aro. Dit Voldemort en lui tendant la fiole mauve

- Il y en a qu'une?

- Oui mais je l'ai faites analyser et bientôt tu en auras autant que tu veux. A ta santé mon ami

- Attendez pourquoi voulez-vous redevenir humain? Demanda Gabrielle

- Je pense que tu veux nous faire perdre notre temps petite insolente mais soit. Je ne veux pas redevenir humain à plein temps. Je vais juste pouvoir savourez à nouveau le gout des fraises

- Des fraises?

- Le sang c'est un nectar divin mais comparé au sucré des fraises, ce n'est pas comparable

- Vous faites tout ça pour des fraises?

- Non, il y aussi tout le pouvoir qu'il m'octroya en plus. Sais-tu combien de vampire seraient prêt à tuer pour pouvoir rien qu'un jour réapparaitre dans les rues ensoleillé dans une grande foule? Tu comprends maintenant? Allez à ta santé Gabrielle

- A la vôtre

D'un coup il but son verre avant de le lâcher, le vampire se leva, tituba et s'écroula au sol, crachotant. Le Lord se leva également ahuri par l'attitude du vampire, ce dernier se releva tenant toujours ses mains autour de son coup.

- Tu as essayé de me tuer

- Non Aro, pourquoi aurais-je voulu ça?

- Tu es fourbe, aussi fourbe que ton ancêtre. Et c'est en son nom que je ne tue pas mais ne reviens jamais plus me voir; Tom Jedusor

- Moi j'aimerais bien connaitre la fin de l'histoire. Dit Gabrielle avec un petit sourire. Oh que je suis bête, je la connais déjà. Quand nous sommes arrivés au magasin Emmett semblait sonnés et bien plus que Rosalie. Et je dois dire qu'elle a bien joué son rôle, je ne sais pas qui c'était réellement mais elle devait la connaitre. En tout cas elle a fait une énorme erreur, elle m'a dit quand la transformant elle avait perdu l'homme qu'elle aimait mais c'était faux. Elle le haïssait, ce qu'elle avait perdu c'est sa capacité à avoir un enfant. C'est con de se planter juste à la fin n'est-ce pas? Et c'était encore plus idiot de me refaire le même coup deux fois. Vous ne pensiez pas que je le devinerais?

- Je croyais que tu étais trop naïve. Il le faut pour tomber amoureuse d'un vampire. Mais soit je vais te tuer moi-même dans ce cas

Il sortit sa baguette, se planta devant Gabrielle, cette dernière toujours attaché était paisible un petit sourire aux lèvres. Devant cette attitude le Lord hésita et cette seconde le perdit car une flèche lui transperça le bras, sous le choc, il lâcha sa baguette.

- Bon plan mais il est raté

- Qui te dit qu'il est raté?

- Tu ne m'as pas tué

- Il y a pire que la mort, par exemple ton propre poisson néanmoins amélioré. Dit Gabrielle en se levant ses liens complètement inutile. Tu vas finir dans une prison sans pouvoir, tu n'es quand simple moldu à présent

- Non c'est impossible. Impossible! Mangemort! Aidez-moi! Cria-t-il mais sans succès les deux qui étaient derrière eux ne bougèrent pas

- Regardez autour de vous, c'est fini et demain nous célébrerons notre victoire

- Jamais

Voldemort était complètement hystérique, voyant qu'en bas les mangemorts se faisait capturer un par un, par les prisonniers libérés ou tuer par les vampires travaillant pour les Volturis. Tom se tourna vers Gabrielle et se jeta sur elle, mais il ne l'atteint pas car les gardes qui l'avaient emmené là, se jetèrent sur lui et un des deux le décapita. Demetri entra à ce moment là.

- Pourquoi l'avoir tuer, ce n'était pas le plan

- Il voulait attaquer Gabrielle. Répondit Bella en enlevant sa capuche

- On a suivit tes premiers ordres qui était de la protéger. Rajouta Edward en l'enlevant aussi

- C'est justifié

- Dem!

- Quoi? C'est fini, Gab tout est fini. On a gagné.

- C'est vraiment fini

- Oui mon amour

- Il faudra quand même que vous nous expliquiez quelques petites choses

- Plus tard

Le soir même toutes les équipes se trouvaient dans la grande salle de Poudlard. A part Severus qui était entrain de préparer l'antidote. Et c'est Emmett qui posa la première question.

- Alors qui peux m'expliquer, parce que perso j'ai loupé plusieurs épisodes

- Il y a pas que toi, moi pourtant j'étais là tout le temps

- Bon très bien, donc le vrai plan a débuté après l'attaque du magasin. J'ai tout de suite vu que Rosalie semblait un peu trop pressée d'avoir ce liquide mais bon soit ça pouvait encore passé. Mais plus le temps passait et moins je l'a croyait, c'est pourquoi j'ai demandé à Severus de me donner une autre potion à la place. Ensuite j'avais déjà vu ce poison mais je croyais que celui qui l'avait inventé était mort. Et je savais aussi qu'il gardait toujours un antidote avec lui, le seul antidote. Donc j'ai essayé de faire des recherches mais j'ai apprit qu'il était vivant. Ensuite Heidi m'a téléphoné et je devais faire comme si je l'a croyais et que j'étais toujours sous la coupe des Volturis. Donc j'ai emmené Gabrielle au restaurant comme prévu avec l'espion qui nous observait, je ne pouvais lui parler

- Ou en tout cas pas à voix haute. Ajouta Gab

- Votre pouvoir de vous parler sans ouvrir la bouche, je l'avais oublié. Dit Bella qui était collée à Edward

- Comme beaucoup je crois, soit, et donc je lui aie dit de faire comme si elle se sentait mal et de me faire confiance

- Ce que j'ai fait et nous sommes rentrés à la maison dévastée. C'était un grand choc pour moi même si Dem semblait calme. Après quand nous sommes allés sous la tente, je lui aie demandé des explications.

- C'est faux vous avez parlé de tout autre chose. S'exclama Tonks

- Exact mais la conversation la plus important se jouait silencieusement. Et c'est tout aussi silencieusement que j'ai dit à Edward le plan. Que lui et Bella devait attendre à la banque et que Félix qui serait déguisé en mangemort amènerait Gabrielle.

- Mais vous ne pouviez pas le savoir. Dit la vraie Rosalie qui semblait un peu chamboulée

- C'était certain que nous allions nous faire prendre, mais il nous fallait l'antidote. Et Félix m'avait promis de se faire pardonner et d'amener Gabrielle à bon port.

- Comment a-t-il fait pour venir à la banque? Cette fois c'est Harry qui posa la question

- C'est Gabrielle qui a tranplaner.

- Mais pourquoi ne pas nous l'avoir dit à nous? Demanda Leah

- Parce que quelqu'un nous avait trahis bien avant la fausse Rosalie et que cette personne se trouvait avec nous cette nuit là. Et quelle est toujours ici avec nous. N'est-ce pas Tonks?

- Non c'est absurde, pourquoi aurais-je fait ça?

- Je pencherais parce que Remus sort avec Zoé et qu'il ne voulait pas de toi. Et que tu t'ais laissé embobiner par ta folle de tante

- Tonk, non

- Désolé Sirius mais tout le monde ne peut pas être le Gryffondor rebelle. Je n'avais pas le choix

- Auror Tonk nous vous arrêtons pour appartenance à Voldemort, veuillez nous suivre. Dire deux aurors que Demetri avait prévenus.

- Comment a-elle put?

- On ferrait n'importe quoi par amour

- Et c'était qui la fausse Rosalie?

- Un vampire qui a vécu avec nous pendant un an, je l'aimais bien. Répondit Rosalie. Elle s'appelait Angelica, on lui faisait confiance. Quand Bella est arrivé à Forks, j'avais besoin de me confier et je lui ai tout raconté.

- Et bien moi j'ai rien vu venir. Dit Alice

- C'est bien la première fois. La charia Emmett

- Et qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant? Demanda Gabrielle

- Toi tu retournes à l'école la semaine prochaine. Dit Demetri

- L'école c'est si banal

- Mais on a encore une semaine pour profiter. Dit-il en l'embrassant

* * *

Voilà comme vous vous en doutez c'est bientôt la fin. C'était surement mon avant dernier chapitre après il y aura le prologue. C'est une hypothèse ou j'aurais une explosion d'imagination et j'écrirais encore quelques chapitres. Donc je ne suis pas encore fixé.

Pour ce chapitre j'espère que ce n'était pas trop rapide et que c'était crédible.


	17. Chapter 17

Voilà le prologue, pour vous dire la vérité j'ai eu le coeur serré en l'écrivant, c'est bête hein. C'est la fin de Gabrielle, avec 74,356 mots, 17 chapitres, 39 reviews, 2986 Hits, 10 favoris et 4 alertes, c'est fini. Merci à tous ceux qui ont suivit cette histoire et surtout à ceux qui ont laissés leur avis.

Chapitre un peu spécial parce que c'est le point de vue de Gabrielle

* * *

J'ouvre les yeux tout doucement mais je reste allongé, sans bouger. J'écoute juste, des bruits proviennent de la cuisine, Demetri est entrain de me préparer à manger. Et en bruit de fond une chanson.

_"On c'était dit rendez-vous dans dix ans…"_

Comme un signe du destin, cela faisait maintenant dix ans que Voldemort n'était plus. Je me lève et descend les escaliers, à peine la dernière marche franchie que deux mains m'enlacent tendrement.

- Bonjour mon cœur

- Bonjour mon amour, à quel heure doit-on aller chez Carlisle et Esmée? Demandais-je en l'embrassant

- Tu l'as connait, elle n'a pas fixée d'heure. Elle a dit que le plus tôt serait le mieux

- Moi aussi j'ai envie de la revoir enfin de les revoir

- Alors mange et puis on ira

_"C'est fou qu'un crépuscule de printemps  
Rappelle le même crépuscule qu'il y a 10 ans  
Trottoirs usés par les regards baissés  
Qu'est-ce-que j'ai fais de ces années?"_

Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais de ces années? Beaucoup de chose, d'abord juste après la bataille, Demetri et moi sommes retournée chez les Volturi pour leur annoncé que nous ne travaillons plus pour eux. Mais comme je voyais que Demetri tenait quand même à eux, nous y retournons parfois ou Félix, Heidi, Alec et Jane passent à la maison. Ensuite j'ai fini mes études, après que le ministre de la magie soit démis de ses fonctions et remplacés par Amélia Bones. Je travaille comme chercheuse dans un laboratoire magique, Demetri lui travaille comme détective privé. Nous sommes mariés, notre couple a eu encore des hauts et des bas, mais je l'aime encore comme dix ans auparavant et même plus.

_"On s'était dit rendez-vous dans 10 ans  
Même jour, même heure, même port  
On verra quand on aura 30 ans  
Sur les marches de la place des grands hommes"_

Bien sûr cela ne fait pas dix ans que l'ont ne sait plus vu mais le temps semble vite long. Après m'être habillé, nous avons transplaner devant une grande maison au bord de Seattle. Cette maison abrite plusieurs appartements, mais pour l'instant il n'y a que Carlisle et Esmée qui y habite tout le temps. Chaque couple est partit vivre sa propre vie de son côté mais pas trop loin non plus. Il fait gris aujourd'hui, le temps idéal pour manger dehors, d'ailleurs on peut déjà entendre des rires.

_"J'ai un peu peur de traverser l'miroir  
Si j'y allais pas j'me serais trompé d'un soir  
Devant une vitrine d'antiquité  
J'imagine les retrouvailles de l'amitié"_

Je sens la main de Demetri dans la mienne et après avoir croisé son regard nous avançons vers la pelouse et nous découvrons la famille, notre famille. En premier je vois des enfants se courir après, je reconnais Lucas et Lucie les jumeaux de Rosalie et Emmett qui ont maintenant neuf ans. Ensuite Renesmée, la fille de Bella et Edward qui elle à huit ans et son petit frère Esteban qui vient d'en avoir cinq. Abygaëlle, dit Aby, la petite d'Alice et Jasper qui elle a trois ans. Dès qu'ils nous voient, ils courent tous vers nous. J'embrasse dans l'ordre Lucie qui ressemble terriblement à sa mère avec ses longues boucles blondes, puis Aby qui malgré qu'elle soit la plus petit sait se faire respectée. Lucas lui me salue comme un grand, il prend d'ailleurs son rôle très au sérieux. Vient ensuite Renesmée et mon filleul, mon petit prince Esteban. C'est toujours en l'ayant sur les bras que je m'avance vers les adultes. Toute la famille Cullen est là, ainsi que Jacob normal puisqu'il sait imprégnée de ma petite Nessie. Il y aussi Harry et Leah qui sont mariés, et elle tient leur premier enfant, Jamie Potter, de six mois déjà.

Je m'assois et Demetri fait de même à côté de moi. Les enfants se remettent à jouer ensemble dans les nombreux jeux qui se trouvent dans la pelouse et je me retourne vers les autres.

- Personne d'autre ne vient? Demandai-je

- Non, Charlie est partit en Egypte avec sa nouvelle femme et ton père et Sirius? Répondit Bella, elle avait finalement accepté le fait que Charlie ressorte avec une autre femme même si c'était toujours délicat

- Severus m'a dit qu'il travaillait sur une potion très délicate, hum, mais moi je pense qu'il voulait restée seule avec Danièle

- C'est la nouvelle prof de DCFM? Demanda Harry

- Oui, il semble très bien s'entendre et…

- Tu avais juré de ne pas te mêler de ça. M'interrompit mon amour, je lui fais un grand sourire

- Bon passons Sirius lui sort avec la ministre donc occupé aussi et idem pour Zoé et Rémus

- Ça va avec leur triplés? Demanda Esmée

- Ils sont crevés et justement, c'est la maman de Zoé qui les garde et donc ils peuvent enfin se reposés.

- Si elle veut je peux aussi les gardés.

- Elle m'a dit que vous aviez déjà assez à faire avec vos petits enfants

- C'est pratique nous ne devons pas dormir donc ça ne me dérange pas qu'ils ne fassent pas leurs nuits

- Très bien je leur dirais, merci Esmée

- Bon et si nous mangions

Il y a quelques temps nous pourrions avoir eu peur de cette remarque. Cependant il y a quelques temps lors d'un voyage, j'avais découvert une contrée où les vampires mangeaient comme les humains grâce à des ingrédients magiques. Depuis que je lui avais apprit, elle n'arrêtait pas de cuisiner. Après avoir mangé nous avons joué à une partie de base-ball car un orage c'était déclaré. Et en fin de journée nous nous sommes retrouvées dans le salon. C'était le moment, tout le monde était calme.

- Demetri et moi avons une annonce à faire, je suis enceinte.

_"On s'était dit rendez-vous dans 10 ans  
Même jour, même heure, même port  
On verra quand on aura 30 ans  
Si ont est d'venue des grands hommes  
Des grands hommes  
Des grands hommes"_

* * *

_Merci encore..._


	18. Annonce

**Hello!**

**Petite annonce pour vous faire savoir que j'ai créé un compte face book où vous pourrez suivre l'avancée de mes fics, je répondrai aux anonymes; je ferrai de la pub pour les fics que j'aimes, et où vous pourrez me houspiller quand je suis en retard et d'autres trucs dont je n'ai pas encore décidé. J'ai piqué l'idée à quelqu'un d'autre mais je trouvais ça pas mal. Si ça vous dis alors chercher Amy Mackensy, c'est gratuit, c'est marrant, à vous de voir. **

**Merci fidèles lecteurs **

**Mackensy**


End file.
